Kim Possible: I am Jedi: Rebooted
by LoPe21
Summary: Is the Galaxy prepared for War? Is it ready for Kim and Ron? Are the Jedi? Booyahs and Lightsabers! adopted with permission from Trombe.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Kim Possible, or the first 15 chapters of 'I am Jedi.' They belong to Disney and Trombe respectively. This fic has been adopted by me with permission from Trombe.

I am Jedi

Chapter One: Life at the temple

"_For over a thousand generations the Jedi knights were the guardians of peace and justice._

_Before the Dark times…before the Empire…"_

_Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi Master (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope)_

**Approximately 13 months before the Battle of Geonosis**

Coruscant. The living, breathing, sentient capital of the Republic of the inner worlds. A planet brimming with life from all across the galaxy. A political center for what was once the most stable and greatest alliance against tyranny and champion for natural rights of sentient beings everywhere.

Yet for all its bustling airships, the sharp-witted arguments of its senators, the cat and mouse games the bureaucrats played, the people are its true heart. It is the People, who roam the streets hoping to make a living and live for another day, who dine in small diners debating about the Republic's policies, who comes home every day eager to comfort their children and embrace their wives while they ask about their day.

It is to them that the Jedi have sworn their allegiance.

Some have forgotten that. Many hope and pray that not all have.

In the Jedi temple, an Enclave of learning and understanding for the young Jedi lies the beginning of our story.

Secluded in the Jedi training grounds stood an auburn haired young woman. Her strikingly beautiful emerald eyes were alert and unwavering. Gracefully her body moved as she practiced her regular Katas and warm-ups. If anything, no one could say that Kim Possible was not diligent when it came to her training. Or anything else she did for that matter.

A swift punch here, a roundhouse kick that brushed and moved with the air, and finally a somersault that would make any Zabrak athlete green with envy.

"Check the name…she can do anything." A familiar and warm voice snapped her out of her own concentration. Cocking her hands her behind her head our beautiful heroine smiled as she found the source of her visitor's voice.

"Ron…No big." She wiped the sweat from her brow as she walked towards her life long companion. With his blond hair, freckled face full of expressions, big ears and unique (some would say lazy but unique seems to be what Kim preferred) approach to life Ron Stoppable could not have been any more different then the girl standing in front of him.

If it were not for the matching green and black robes they wore, everyone would have told you that they had nothing in common.

Then again they just simply do not know Kim and Ron that well.

Awake from her morning exercise and perspiring from the exertion Kim sat down on a bench. She grabbed and then dabbed herself with a little towel

" Way big. I've been at this for what, a good 10 years of my life now and I can barely move the way you do KP." Ron replied with that exasperated tone of his as he sat down next to Kim.

"Ron…" Kim gave a disapproving look at the boy beside her, who fumbled with his own fingers whenever she gave him any look like this. She hated it whenever Ron discouraged himself.

"I know, I know. Its not the Jedi way to doubt himself." Ron gently smiled at her.

"Wrong. Its not that doubting isn't normal, its that its not the Jedi way to let doubt stop him from doing his-"

"Or her." Ron retorted, earning a pause and a caring glance from Kim.

"Or _her… _best." She punched him lightly on the shoulder. Physical touch was always a comforting feeling, even though it might hurt a little.

"I'm trying KP. The Ronman's trying. Although to be fair you're making me look bad." Ron's trademark humor dispelled the doubts he was feeling earlier.

Kim found Ron's ability to not dwell on the present to be a fascinating part of him. One she was glad the freckled boy had.

"C'mon Potential boy. Since you so kindly interrupted me when I was practicing…how about some sparring while we're both here?" Kim was already up already heading for the sparring arena without waiting for Ron's reply.

Always headstrong, our Kimberly.

"Aw dang it. Why did I open my big mouth?" Ron sighed as he followed her.

The training grounds of the Jedi temple were enormous. Not as grandiose as the Senate or as imposing as the Chancellor's private abode, it was a marvel unto itself. White marble walls and pillars were placed harmoniously with exotic plants and trees. At the center was a fountain of the clearest water, built as a reminder that while in here the physical aspects of sparring and training might be a blur of motion, the mind must always be clear like the very water that flowed throughout the temple.

Two opposing figures stood on opposite sides of each other. One confident, the other somewhat lacking yet determined.

"Ready when you are Ron." Kim gave her friend an indication that she was ready as she lowered her body, hands curled up into fists, knees bent, and eyes set straight at the blond boy.

"R-ready as I'll ever be." _I hope_. Ron's thoughts were clear in the way he went into his own uniquely awkward stance.

As quick as lightning Kim made the first move. A flurry of punches that was deftly, yet almost barely being dodged by Ron.

_Whoa! Wha! KP! _His inner voice screamed inside of him as he continued to dodge blows. Dodging Kim's attacks was one thing. Sparring with her and having her expect more out of you is another.

"Ron! A retaliation would be nice once a while!" Kim's annoyance showed.

"I'm tryi-Whoa! I'm trying KP!" Barely dodging a kick to his head Ron stumbled out of the way and decided to capitalize on Kim's advice as he found an opening.

"Nice try!" Kim back flipped in the air, gracefully avoiding Ron's clumsy right hook.

Kim smiled mischievously as she landed behind Ron. "You're getting there though." As Ron turned around Kim flicked his nose teasingly and back flipped out of his range again.

"Hey!" Ron covered his nose, which was kind of tingling and not really in much pain. Kim chuckled a bit at his childish reaction. Slowly Ron found himself chuckling too.

And the sparring continued.

With each passing minute Ron seemed to grew more comfortable. Dodging Kim's attacks while at the same time launching his own offensive blows. Kim smiled to herself as her plan worked. Ron had plenty of potential, it didn't take the masters to tell her that. She knew that herself. She just needed to make him realize that and that slight half teasing half playfulness earlier seemed to ease his mood.

It wasn't long until Kim decided to kick things up a notch. "Sabers?" She inquired as she avoided Ron's latest attack.

"Sabers." Ron nodded in turn; already sweating from the work out he was being given.

Instantaneously two distinct hums roared to life as two sabers ignited for the first time.

Kim brought about her green lightsaber up to her head, complimenting her emerald eyes.

Ron answered in turn with his blue lightsaber in both hands, centered on his torso.

A moment passed before a dance of green and blue illuminated the sparring grounds.

It is often said that the lightsaber is an extension of the Jedi and his body. Kim and Ron's duel emulated this belief.

With graceful flips, fast swipes and wide slashes, Kim epitomized her preferred lightsaber combat style. Form IV: Ataru. Her auburn mane swayed as she bobbed, weaved, rolled, and flipped away from Ron's blue lightsaber which always seemed to be a second behind Kim. A casual observer might have thought Kim was just toying with Ron. In all honesty both of them were pouring their all into this duel. _He is getting better though_. Kim proudly admitted to herself.

Ron's heavy breathing and heavy concentration seemed to indicate otherwise as he constantly had to be alert of Kim's movements. Unlike the more dexterous and flexible redhead Ron knew that he just could not move the way she did and had come to terms in accepting that fact. Ron's preferred style had always been short and simple. Easy yet effective. Form I known as Shii-cho suited the blond boy just fine. Considering all the basic ideals of attack, parry, target zones, and practice drills were created with the Form I style, its simplicity and versatility had kept Ron from taking too many risks and with some effort on his part kept him on par with Kim. Although he knew she was taking it easy on him. He was just glad Kim was satisfied with the sparring he was giving her.

At least he hoped she was satisfied.

"Too early for saber duels, this day is. Is it not?" A slight chuckle echoed throughout the marbled grounds followed a sound of footsteps and the tapping of a wooden cane.

Simultaneously Kim and Ron both stopped and stared at the source of their disturbance.

Two pairs of eyes grew wide as saucers as they came to grips with whom their visitor was.

"M-master Yoda! I, uh…good morning to you master." Depowering her saber in hand Kim bowed her head in respect to the diminutive Jedi master.

"Oh! Uh…Morning to you too Master." Ron hastily followed the example of his companion.

"Hmm…The privilege for dueling with live blades, reserved for knights and masters is it not, Ronald?" Yoda inquired as he stopped in front of Ron. Waiting for his answer.

"I..uh..what I mean is…I know that padawans and apprentices train only with the sparring sabers, Master Yoda. Kim really had nothing to do with this I-"

Kim cut him off as she spoke out, " What he meant to say Master is that I wanted a more challenging sparring session and I proposed we practice with our lightsabers. I mean we are going to use them eventually in the future so why not get comfortable with them now. We didn't mean any harm by it Master Yoda. We did set our sabers on low power, We didn't want to hurt each other or anyone else for that matter." Kim exhaled, as she had just said a mouthful.

Kim and Ron felt like children who had been caught by their parent digging in the cookie jar before dinner. Not that either had any experience with such matters as parents or cookie jars. Well maybe Ron had come across a cookie jar once or twice.

Eyeing both of them, Yoda pondered for a second before giving to a small chuckle unique to the small green Jedi master, leaving both Kim and Ron very confused.

"No harm intended, Kimberly." Yoda clutched his cane near his heart. "Young, I was once. Broken rules before, I have." He then proceeded to smile slowly. "Seen a magnificent bout today, I have."

With that last comment Kim's eyes beamed with satisfaction and joy. Of all the Jedi Masters whose compliments mattered the most to any Jedi, knight or padawan it was that of the old and wise green teacher of the order.

She looked back at Ron whose face was alight with the same expression of satisfaction and joy.

"Thank you Master Yoda! I really appreciate it. " Kim said again bowing to show her respect.

"Yeah. That means a lot coming from you Master." Ron agreed heartily.

"Humph." Yoda snorted. "Treat me as a great Jedi, you two do. Simply an old wrinkly relic of the republic, I am."

The three of them shared a laugh with that one. Wise Master Yoda was after all not without a sense of humor.

With that said Yoda then proceeded to bid farewell to the two. "Go, I must. Many things require my attention today. "

Yoda then turned around once more before he would disappear for the day.

"Ronald."

"Yes Master Yoda sir!" He answered back.

"Practice your form, you must. Sloppy some of your strokes, I have seen."

"Aw man." Ron's disgruntled reply brought a smile to the Jedi master's face.

"Kimberly."

"Yes master Yoda?" Kim looked at Yoda intensely.

"Watch over Ronald."

That intensity broke into a caring smile. "Will do Master. "

Both of them bowed as Yoda began to slowly walk away.

"Yeah I think we're done for the day." Ron began to tuck away his battle worn lightsaber.

"Who says I'm done with you yet?" Kim eyed him.

Ron's eyes grew wider then ever "What?"

Before Ron even began Kim laughed at his wide-eyed expression. " Amp it down Ron. I was kidding." Kim clipped her lightsaber to her belt as she looked at her weary sparring partner.

"So not the drama." Both of them said without thinking.

"Jinx! You owe me a carbonated beverage!" Kim instinctively pointed out.

"Doh! Every time…" Ron smacked his forehead as he could only grin with Kim.

Not too far off into the distance, Master Yoda smiled with satisfaction.

_Strong those two's bond, are. Been kind to young Kimberly and Ronald, the Force has been_.

The Oldest Master of the Order continued on with his steps, for the day was far from over.

oOo

AN. As I stated before I have adopted this fic from Trombe. I will be uploading new chapters in blocks of five as I make small changes to suit my own writing style. Thanks for reading and a giant Thank You to Trombe for allowing me to adopt this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kim Possible, or the first 15 chapters of 'I am Jedi.' They belong to Disney and Trombe respectively. This fic has been adopted by me with permission from Trombe.

I am Jedi

Chapter 2: Bon-Bon the Jedi

"_It is only through interaction, through decision and choice, through confrontation,_

_physical or mental, that the Force can grow within you."_

_Kreia, Fallen Jedi Master (Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords)_

**Approximately 13 months still before the Battle of Geonosis**

**Jedi Temple, the dormitories.**

Imperfect.

She hated the thought.

If there was one thing Bonnie Rockwaller was a stickler for it was perfection in whatever she did.

And this would not do.

Closing her eyes she tried again. Sensing.

Feeling.

Living.

"One…two…three…four?" She opened her eyes again and looked around. Sure enough there was a holographic Rodian behind her. Satisfied she looked to her left.

An armed humanoid wielding a vibroaxe presented itself in plain sight. Its menacing glare obviously posed as a threat.

_Oh yeah. I'm Good._ A satisfied smirk came across the pretty brunette's face.

Lastly she made her way to her right, where two armed smugglers wielding DC-9 Blasters were pointing at her. A small threat for a Jedi but a threat nonetheless.

"Four." She got up from her sitting position, with hands on her hips radiating pride at her accomplishments. The fruits of labor were indeed sweet.

Then again…how easily lost that sweetness was.

"Pardon me Miss Rockwaller." A robotic voice interrupted her smug victory.

A shiny freshly coated protocol droid stood in her chambers. TC-45 was in every sense of the words droll, informative, and polite. A shining example of what was expected of a protocol droid, in other words it was downright boring and devoid of any human emotion. In normal circumstances The Jedi temple did not allow for any protocol droid mainly for the reason that a droid whose purpose of gathering cultural data and assisting in translating languages defeated the purpose of Jedi students who were expected to learn these skills in their own studies. Nor did the temple allow for personal belongings to be kept by its Jedi Padawans.

However TC-45 was an exception to those rules. Built from scratch by Bonnie herself when she first came to the temple as a Jedi initiate, he was a testimony to her obviously superior mechanical skills, a walking trophy in a sense. With some intervention from her Master and by adding specific modules to help out the Jedi Scholars in the archives the Masters allowed for Bonnie's mechanical wonder to stay and serve the Jedi for as long as he was needed.

That still didn't negate the fact that he had interrupted her small victory.

"What now TC?" She sighed with exasperation. The Protocol droid simply answered by pointing upwards.

Low and behold a fifth figure was above her, clothed and masked, with vibroblade in hand it was a menacing figure to behold. An Echani assassin gleamed over her head triumphantly.

Grunting in frustration she curled her fists together and slammed them on her thighs.

How could she have failed?

For as long as she could have remembered Bonnie Rockwaller had a knack…a certain aptitude when it came to Force Insight, the ability to see what is unseen by the naked eye and Force Precognition, the rare gift of seeing things to come. She had known about it the moment when she first laid eyes on that…froob Stoppable. When she saw first hand on how he was going to slip and fall down into the fountain when he wouldn't listen to Master Yoda's warning ten seconds before it actually happened, a youngling Bonnie was completely taken aback by her precognitive sense.

That was ten years ago.

For the last couple of years under strict tutelage and hard pressed training Bonnie had manage to manifest her abilities far beyond that of any Jedi padawan in her Class. Yet as the Masters had pointed out earlier with such power, training could only go so far and could not substitute wisdom and experience. Young and gifted as she was, Bonnie was far from mastering the gifts from the Force.

A scowl crept its way onto the brunette's pretty face. With a flick of her wrist a small force push guided by her concentration hit a button on her wall and the holograms flickered out. The Force was a mysterious and powerful Entity. No Jedi padawan truly understood that yet but they did find the prospect of being able to move things to be quite useful.

"Hologram training number five terminated, Miss Rockwaller." Although it was scarcely possible to believe TC-45 robotic was even more devoid of expression than it had been earlier. Bonnie slowly made her way to her bed.

One's room is supposedly a reflection of the one who occupies it. Bonnie's room showed this. Nicely organized, neat and tidy (Though it might have helped to have additional protocol droid assistance), and very highly maintained. Her bed of white sheets was impeccably clean, a few newly disassembled motor parts were neatly arranged on her desk, an exotic Gavre plant from the jungle like planet of Felucia, and lastly her apparel hanging in her closet. Unlike the traditional garbs of the Jedi, Bonnie's Jedi robes were a shade of Lavender, Its pale bluish purple color accentuating and enhancing her lovely complexion. With a shade of black across the seams it was very eye-catching. Bonnie knew she turned heads where ever she walked. Her curvy hourglass figure not only complemented her face but as far as Jedi's went, she was very pleasing to the eye.

Just because she was a Jedi did not mean she had to look like some cut-rate moisture farmer from Tatooine. Lavender was the 'In' color nowadays in Coruscant and Alderaan.

If there was anyone who was on top of the fashion world it was Bonnie.

Laying face down on her bed, she suddenly arched her head up as she looked out the window. Sunrise had gone past about an hour ago and this was the time when most students would have been stirring and waking.

From her piercing blue eyes to her soft curling of her tender lips a satisfied look crept across her face. She had already accomplished a great deal today.

Having a slight small advantage over **her **in anything made it worthy.

Shaking her head with her short perfectly cut hair she tried to shake of the feeling of annoyance that was starting to tickle the edges of her mind.

Thinking of Kim Possible this early in the morning was bound to ruin her day. She was not going to let her get that opportunity.

"TC-45." Her voice firm, like a commanding tone.

"Yes miss Rockwaller?" The droid turned its shiny head towards its master.

"Run through my schedule today." She ordered as she placed her hands up in the air, inspecting her beautiful and delicately perfect fingers.

_Is that a broken nail?_

"Not much planned for you today Miss Rockwaller. From ten AM upwards is your breakfast with your companion… Tara I do believe. You then have some time to spare from that point until two PM. You are then to meet with your Master later this afternoon. She did not specify where but she assured me you know where to go." The droid replied in its monotone voice.

As annoyed as she was with her unpolished nail, the prospect of meeting up with a close friend like Tara was always welcome. The bright and bubbly blonde was usually so busy with her studies and was always accompanying her Master on Jedi duties.

She smiled at the thought of her close friend. Memories of younglings long ago began to surface. Bonnie remembered how Tara often cried about she would fail her trials and how she was not cut out to be a Jedi, that the masters had made a mistake. Bonnie herself had been worried, although she never showed it, that no Master would pick Tara to be their apprentice. Imagine both their surprises when she did get picked. The wavy blonde's innocent eyes were literally crying tears of joy.

Aside from Tara, Bonnie was feared and revered by her fellow Jedi peers. The Aptly named Ice Queen; "Queen B" was fine with that. If it kept her in the highest standings with her peers she would gladly play that role to its fullest. She was very good at it and very convincing.

"Miss Rockwaller?" For the last time the droid interrupted her thoughts again.

"What TC?" She looked at her servant droid with much more than simple annoyance.

"A Master Flagg requested an audience with you earlier yesterday. He said he wanted some help on his astronomy and would like to, I do believe he said, " Would like to get cozy" with you. I do not believe that's a coherent galactic basic sentence but…"

The droid's own analytical rant was lost upon Bonnie who was already thinking of her fellow Jedi student Brick Flagg. Handsome with that shining gold hair parted in the middle, athletic and well built from the physical games the young Jedi boys used to exercise, he was the center of attention for many of the female Jedi padawans.

In other words top of the food chain.

_Aww…that's sort of sweet of him. _While the lumbering Adonis was the adoration of many of the girls she felt he was sort of lacking when it came to intellectual matters. No matter how physically attractive he is, one could only go so far with Queen B's standards.

Nevertheless, she gave it a shot.

"Alright. Tell him I'm free later in the afternoon. Tell him to meet me in the court yard." Softly yet commandingly she told her protocol droid as she got up, preparing for the day.

"Very good Miss Rockwaller." The droid answered before leaving to do its daily duties.

With a distinct sound the automatic doors to her chamber closed as she went through her drawers. She selected some of her most comfortable undergarments (which in a way were a lot more provocative then they let on), a towel and walked silently towards her shower.

Perfection.

Bonnie Rockwaller was a stickler for it.

And starting the day fresh and clean was just the way to begin a perfect day.

oOo

AN. As I stated before I have adopted this fic from Trombe. I will be uploading new chapters in blocks of five as I make small changes to suit my own writing style. Thanks for reading and a giant Thank You to Trombe for allowing me to adopt this fic.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Kim Possible, or the first 15 chapters of 'I am Jedi.' They belong to Disney and Trombe respectively. This fic has been adopted by me with permission from Trombe.

I am Jedi

Chapter 3: Sound Advice

"_That makes me just like everyone else, but I'm not. I'm special, I'm more responsible. Of_

_course, every sixteen-year-old who's been convinced he's not like his peers probably_

_thinks the same thing after he's proved he isn't so unlike his peers as he thinks he is."_

_Jacen Solo, Jedi knight (New Jedi Order, Dark Tide: Onslaught)_

**Approximately 13 months before the Battle of Geonosis.**

Sore.

Every muscle, every tendon, every ligament.

Pain shot throughout his body the moment he got out of bed this morning and it had been there ever since.

Ron Stoppable could have sworn he had seen better days, right off the bat he couldn't remember one. But this was just one of those days.

The Force seemed to take great humor in his pain.

_Yeah…real funny until someone gets hurt…namely me…which no one seems to remember. He he oww._

He somehow laughed it off as he rubbed the back of his neck, easing some of the aching tension, his Padawan braid swayed gently as he cocked his head from side to side, hoping to pop his neck back into place.

Deciding that staying in his chambers was not going to make the pain go away, Ron decided he would face the day head on. At a snail's agonizing pace of course.

His sparring match/ Lightsaber duel with Kim had happened two days ago and ever since then the fiery redhead had made it her point to practice and spar with Ron every morning, and every chance she got for a good hour or so. It kept her in shape and peak form, while at the same time critiqued and shaped Ron for the better.

That at least was her motivation, which more than made up for Ron's lack of motivation.

Ron never did like having to push himself when it wasn't needed. He enjoyed a carefree approach to things and implemented a worry-free attitude in life and so far it had done him no wrong. _Go with the flow baby. It's all good_. Yet if it made his best friend happy, he was content to go along with whatever physically demanding tasks she wanted to do, no matter how insane and absurd they were.

As he continued to walk down the quiet halls, Jedi younglings passed him by, laughing, playing, making faces and emulating Master Yoda's unique style of speech and walk. Just being kids in general.

How he missed those days. In all the commotion that had been Ronald Dean Stoppable's life somewhere along the way he had just lost track of time. The small and timid, bright six year old kid with freckles and unusual ears had somehow became a lean, well brought up, young man still with freckles and unique ears. All right not much had change yet the subtle differences were there and it is enough to say that he was growing up.

"Well I'll be…" Ron whispered softly to himself as he pondered the ramifications. The similarities might be there but he knew he was no longer a kid.

Still.

It didn't mean he didn't enjoy doing kid things though. On a daily basis.

"That kid did make a pretty convincing Master Yoda." He spoke out loud, as soon as he was out of sight and out of hearing range from the younglings. Just because he thought they were funny did not mean he wanted to get in trouble. _Don't want to encourage that kind of behavior now._

He slowed down his pace as he wrapped his mind once more on the thoughts he had just recently conjured.

Rules, regulations, and guidelines.

Conduct, decorum, etiquette, and formalities.

All through his life and the life that had yet to come his life would be like this. It had finally hit him. It hit him as hard as one of Kim's roundhouse kicks. Ron had finally grasped the concept that being a Jedi was NEVER going to be easy. That whatever he chose to do he would forever be responsible for those actions. That it would be these same rules that from now on and forever more would, pardon the pun "rule" and dictate his life.

The blond young Jedi padawan had never been one to care for rules. The realization suddenly loomed larger than life in his eyes.

Suddenly being a Jedi did not sound as appealing as it had ten years ago.

"Man-o-man. Major mondo headache." The blond boy's face stiffened, his pace quickening, his hands twitchy. He was heading straight towards a complete and total panic attack.

_KP!_

His thoughts suddenly turned to a certain redhead. Wondering if she ever felt the same panic attacks he was suffering right now, she had to have some sound advice right?

Even if she did not, any advice from Kim was always sound advice to Ron. She could do ANYTHING after all.

Turning around Ron decided to head back in the direction of the dormitories, Kim didn't have any plans today other then her usual ones.

After just taking a few more steps a rustling from his pockets stopped him in his tracks.

From out of one of the hidden pockets Ron had in his green robes came a small tiny and pink rodent no bigger then his own balled fists.

"Morning." The pink thing waved its small paws at Ron.

"Rufus! Buddy! Had a nice catch of Zs?" Ron broke out into a smile as he took his small companion from the pockets on his left breast to his hand.

"Uh-huh." The intelligent little critter gave his master a thumbs-up.

"Glad you did little buddy. At least one of us did." Ron scratched the little naked mole rat's scalp, in a sense to cheer him up and make Rufus not worry too much.

"Awww…There there…" Rufus climbed unto Ron's head and patted him gently with those small paws of his.

"Thanks buddy. I needed that." Ron meant that. Ever since he had found the hairless rodent half dead from starvation out on the lower streets of Coruscant during an errand he had nursed and taken care of Rufus (It had been the first thing that came to mind when he decided to name the mole rat) and now the two were almost as inseparable as him and Kim.

Rufus' current presence was a secret from the Masters though. Ron knew they would never allow him to keep the intelligent mole rat. He had only entrusted his secret to Kim, who while a bit aggravated that she had to keep a secret from the Masters and was a little bit creeped out by Rufus's…nakedness she had sworn she would never tell anyone unless Ron wanted her too.

She was just that good of a friend.

"Oh my gosh KP!" Remembering her made him suddenly remember his current problem in the first place.

"Whoa. What gives?" The small mole rat halted him, demanding to know what the commotion was about.

And Ron spilled

Rufus was both calm and attentive, listening to every phrase, every "oh man" moment, and every word his master was saying.

"-And then when I couldn't think anymore I just thought I would ask Kim to-" Ron was stopped by Rufus, as the little pink rodent reached out and closed his lips. "Paranoid." The little rodent squeaked. "No big."

"So you think I'm being way too paranoid here?" Ron inquired.

Rufus nodded in agreement. "Uh-huh."

"And you think that we don't really want to bug KP for such a minor thing?" Ron began rephrasing what the little guy had really told him.

"Yup-yup." Rufus continued to nod.

"Cause you know she might think if I can't handle things now how am I going to handle even more difficult things later?" Piece by piece Ron was trying to put together what Rufus was trying to tell him.

"That's right." Rufus confirmed it for him.

"And that being a Jedi isn't all about living life by the rules but by what I do to help and serve the Force?"

"You got it." Rufus smugly pinched his Master's cheeks

"You know buddy…I think somebody deserves a chunk of cheese later." Ron slowly grinned as he found the eyes of the Mole Rat widening with anticipation.

"Cheese!" Rufus exclaimed with joy for his favorite food.

To which Ron nodded and took the guy into his hands and carefully placed him back into his chest pocket.

"Thanks again buddy. I owe you. Now keep it down and stay low again. You know the drill." Ron whispered, he could feel Rufus pat him on the chest from inside the pocket.

Ron knew that sometimes he just focused on something so intensely that it got the better of him, no matter how trivial or important. It took the guidance of his teachers and his friends (Rufus and Kim) to snap him back to reality once in awhile. And he was certainly glad they did.

He did not really want to bother Kim anymore then he already had too. He sometimes could not believe she was his best friend. Especially after all these years, after all the little quirks she had discovered growing up with him. The least he wanted to do…no… the least he could do is not pester her or worry her with his own silly little problems.

The blond haired young man then grinned proudly at himself for once not needing Kim's help, even if it did take a little naked mole rat to open his eyes a bit.

And so off he went, brown worn leather boots echoing across the hall.

Gerald Katz was a patient man.

A very patient man.

In the over twenty odd years or so that he had served the Jedi Order as a Jedi Master, the forty eight year old Jedi Master had seen things come and go, had seen all kinds of things in all shapes and sizes, and not many things fazed him anymore.

Except for the amazingly independent nature and attitude his two padawans.

"Huh….to be young and energetic again." He mumbled with no small amount of frustration.

Combing his now gray hair, clearly to keep from sighing with frustration, Katz could not help but place some of the blame on himself for his current predicament.

Some time ago at thirty eight years old, recently past his prime Gerald Katz knew that the day had come for him to pick another padawan learner. As a way to sort of pass on the torch of knowledge. It had been ages since his previous student had passed with flying colors and it was with the nudging of the Jedi council that he had decided take on another pupil.

With that in mind he had already concluded that he would find a well-meaning student, one who was dutiful and diligent in his Jedi studies but would not be more than what was required, and form a comfortable teacher-student bond with said apprentice. After all Katz considered himself an adequate Jedi Master, when compared to the likes of those in the council. He had hoped that an early retirement working with the Jedi council or the Jedi archives awaited him at the end of his service to the Force and that would have been that.

The Force did work in mysterious ways, it had decided to throw something unforeseen in his path.

The moment he had laid his brown eyes on her he knew she was the one. She was special.

From the moment he was introduced to the younglings and had let them know he was looking for an apprentice they had all uniformly tried their best to impress him. Their eyes bright and inquisitive, they had gathered around him. But even then she had stood out.

With those deep emerald eyes filled with intellect and brimming with possibility, her eager and active desire to learn, her auburn mane full of life as it swayed whenever she played during the time the younglings had to themselves, to her natural charisma and outspoken talent had made her youngling peers admire and respect her.

Yes indeed. From the number of times Gerald Katz had seen and watched young Kimberly Possible from afar, the bright little redhead had impressed him in more ways then one. Never had he felt the Force so strong in one so young.

He had then made it his life goal to teach this Kimberly Possible every single thing he knew. She was destined to do great things.

With such a promising student you would not think that any complications could arise from such a deal.

Yet when he had announced to young Kimberly that he had chosen her the fiery little girl simply asked him…

"Will you take Ron too?"

Surprised and taken back, Gerald Katz had to think for a second to remember whom she was referring to. He then remembered the image of a young blond boy, who while not too bright in a literal sense, was promising in his own way. What he felt of the Force within him was only a flicker compared to the rushing wave that young Kimberly was emitting.

"I…do not think I can take the both of you Kimberly. You know how it is. One Master…"

Kim's eyes flickered for an instant.

"One Pupil. "Katz answered gently.

The Auburn haired girl did not budge.

"Then will you take Ron instead Master Katz? I can wait a little while longer." Kim beamed him a smile as bright as any star when she looked straight into his eyes. "Ron is just afraid that no one is going to pick him. I keep telling him someone will. Maybe now is his chance. He didn't want me to tell you but he wanted you to be his teacher."

Touched by her words, her compassion, and her unwavering loyalty to her friend Katz never did answer Kim that day, but it was plain on his face that he was determined to give her the right one. Over the next couple of days he was busy presenting, arguing and explaining his case as to why it was perfectly normal for a Master to have two apprentices. With much deliberation and heated discussion the Council gave their grudging approval and Katz gave his thanks.

He would not forget the faces of his two young wards to-be when he had told them he was going to be taking both of them as his Padawans. Young Kim was so overjoyed that she practically jumped at her young blond friend, with Ron returning her embrace with a fierce one of his own. Then both of them leap onto him, their diminutive frames coming only to about to his waist and hugging him dearly.

"Oh thank you Master Katz!" Kim and Ron replied, with the same eager joy both were sure the other was feeling.

"Jinx! You owe me a glass of sweetened water!" Kim laughed happily.

To which Ron smiled widely and nodded, too happy to even reply back.

That event of ten years ago seemed only like it was yesterday to the rugged Jedi Master.

Time had a way of changing and warping people.

Young Kimberly too soon developed a willowy slender figure and with that figure came a mane of red fire along with emerald eyes that attracted the attention of any young male Jedi, so far from the small and petite little girl who wore her hair in pigtails. Along with her newly matured body her perfectionist attitude and naturally gifted talents made it easy for her to absorb his teachings like a sponge and it was not long after that before she was able to accomplish great things without his guidance nor his counsel.

Ronald was a different case. Awkward from childhood to his pre-teen years Ron was a handful on a very different level from Kim. Always bumbling and goofy, young Ron was more then likely to be the cause of the problem then be part of the solution. Try as Katz might Ron's potential was virtually untapped as he found the young blond's concentration and focus to be lacking. And with the passing years Ron seemed to be doing just fine doing things HIS way. Almost always barely by the skin of his teeth, developing a different sort of independence from Katz than Kim's.

Which is why he had found himself in this sort of predicament today. It had only been a couple of days since his trip to the water world of Manaan for diplomatic negotiations, something which he felt Kim and Ron could do without hence why he allowed them to stay on Coruscant where they could focus more on their studies. Yet the moment that he had arrived back from his trip not once had he been able to find his wayward padawans.

From asking passing Jedi students to the Masters themselves, to even resorting to feeling their presence with the Force and relying on their bond (as any Student-Teacher should have) to track them down, Katz was running out of options. None of those seemed to be yielding any results in trying to find them except for relying on the Force bond he shared. Kim's was not a problem. Her strong presence was like a beacon calling to him. Yet whenever he had locked unto her location he was always a step behind, a step too late before she would be on the move again.

"Can't this girl hold still?…" Gerald Katz whispered softly, shaking his head and rubbing his temples.

Ron's was a another matter all together. While already a grown young man who carried a heightened increase of the Force present within him, He had a knack of blending in his aura with his surroundings. Sometimes it would emit itself as strong as ever, to barely a dot in a sea of star clusters. Katz doubted Ron was doing this on purpose.

"That boy could barely tell me how many moons Endor has much less strap his own boots on."

No. It had to be that untapped potential of his…or just plain coincidence.

Which if you were to ask any Jedi, Master or Knight, they would tell you that there is no coincidence but the will of the Force. Katz was going to go with the latter.

"Oy…I'm getting too old for this." The weary, Jedi Master sighed as he continued on the search for his pupils.

oOo

AN. As I stated before I have adopted this fic from Trombe. I will be uploading new chapters in blocks of five as I make small changes to suit my own writing style. Thanks for reading and a giant Thank You to Trombe for allowing me to adopt this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kim Possible, or the first 15 chapters of 'I am Jedi.' They belong to Disney and Trombe respectively. This fic has been adopted by me with permission from Trombe.

I am Jedi

Chapter Four: Failure to notice

_"Definition: Love is making a shot to the knees of a target 120 kilometers away using an Aratech sniper rifle with a tri-light scope...Love is knowing your target,_

_Putting them in your targeting reticule, and together, achieving a singular purpose against statistically long odds."_

_HK-47, Hunter-Killer Protocol Droid (Knights of the old Republic)_

**Approximately 13 months Before the Battle of Geonosis**

Kim Possible truly lived up to her motto.

I can do _Anything._

A 14 lettered phrase whose meaning was as massive and dense as the stars themselves. It was not a boast nor was it shameless bravado.

It simply held true.

At least for most cases Kim held it to be the truth.

Briskly making her way down the halls of the inner Jedi temple the auburn haired Jedi was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Kim, are we still on for next week? I still need help on interstellar politics!" A raven-haired young woman of Kim's age inquired hastily, her hands holding a stack of holodiscs to her chest, barely making an eye contact with Kim. "No big, Hope. Yeah we're still on." Kim nodded and assured her. She then continued her walk without breaking a stride.

Too soon after Hope's inquiry another took its place. A small petite female Twi'lek walked up to and matched Kim's pace. With her blue skin, the mesmerizing way she swayed her hips, and the scarf that she wore on her Lekku (The Twi'lek's most distinctive features, the twin tendrils on their head) she truly epitomize the concept of the _exotic _beauty.

"Leekto varash na Kim. Etu narasha galactic basic?" The sweetness of her voice only heightened by the strange foreign language she had spoken. Turning her head to face the Twi'lek girl Kim gave her trademark caring smile and touched the blue skinned girl's shoulder briefly." You know I could always spare a moment or two to help you with your galactic basic Aasha. Just say the word."

The Twi'lek Padawan smiled widely.

"Dashta Kim." A polite bow and a wave and then Aasha was gone. Twi'leks were able to communicate a great deal through their gestures and body language. Kim was a bit embarrassed by the Twi'lek Padawan's high praise. It felt good to help and be recognized for it though.

It began, Kim Possible's daily morning ritual of helping those who needed her aid.

"Kim Master Nu was looking for you. She needed help with the archives or something. Said you were a big help last time."

"Kim you said you would help me look at crystals today for my lightsaber."

"Kim how about a sparring round or two? Master Windu said I moved like a Hutt last time and I need to work on my form "

"Kim..."

"Kim…"

"Kim!"

And so on and on it went. Request after request. Voice after voice.

If the number of people who knew and spoke of your name on a regular basis deemed popularity then Kim Possible would be at the top of that list.

Kim had never felt overwhelmed helping people. Rather it was an integral part of her nature and one that would never allow her to turn down anyone who truly needed her.

Kim's responses were as rapid as their questions.

"Organizing. So not the drama. Tell Master Nu I'll be there when I can. Those Holocrons aren't going anywhere."

" Sorry for flaking out recently Jaden, Jedi duties call and all. But I'll be there for you as soon as I can. Ilum crystals are so hard to find. I don't know how you found the time to actually acquire them."

"Sure. I could always use a good work out."

"Uh-huh."

"Yes?"

"Can I help you with something?"

Coruscant's most respected Padawan learner had time and effort for everyone.

"Kimberly!" A voice unlike the others sounded off and in came the weary Gerald Katz, his pace brisk but full of fatigue, his face showed calm relief yet loomed with frustration. A study in contrasts Kim's Jedi Master.

Yes. Time and effort for **everyone **indeed.

"Master Katz!" Kim exclaimed as she walked over to greet her Jedi Master. "When did you returned from Manaan, Master?"

"Since two days ago. I've been looking everywhere for you. Don't you ever stay in one place?" Master Katz stated with arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Been kind of busy Master. You know how it is. The Temple is kind of a big place." Kim shrugged and softly giggled at her own response.

Katz sighed. He knew exactly what Kim had meant. His auburn haired, green-eyed ward had never been a slacker for anything.

_Oy… What's the point of asking a question to which you already know the answer Katz?_ Katz slowly shook his head from side to side; brushing his previous question aside he beckoned her to walk with him.

Master and Pupil have finally been united.

"Not that I don't approve of your extra curricular activities, Kimberly. On the contrary I couldn't be prouder of you." The bearded Jedi master meant what he said. Katz broke into a smile and placed a caring hand on her firm yet slender shoulder.

"Thanks Master. It means a lot coming from you." Kim replied with a smile of her own. Looking at the weary and worn Jedi master, with his beard that was the spitting image of the one he had ten years ago only liberally streaked with gray, brown eyes that have seen so many things yet still remained as alert as any Echani warriors, and a walk emitting a presence befitting of a Jedi Master. She had always respected and cared for her Master. In a sense Katz had been like a father to her.

_Family._

It was a topic Kim had frequently tried to avoid. She couldn't remember much of her biological clan but she did remember it had hurt trying to remember them, a pain that was still in her heart.

_Focus Kim. Now is not the time to be thinking about what could have been._

"Its just that…have you ever tried to slow down once in awhile?" Katz worriedly asked.

"Sha. It's no big Master. Didn't you check the name when you chose me? I can do-"

"Anything. Yes. Yes." Katz had finished the sentence for her. He never could tame that side of hers. Was it cloaked ambition or simply a love for all things? Gerald Katz could not say. He knew one thing to be absolute though. Both employ the power of emotions. And as far as Jedi goes, emotions are tricky little things. The dark side of the Force is ever close to one filled with such raw feelings. Yet looking at young Kimberly, how could Katz doubt the goodness in her? He knew he could not. And so he had taken her for whom she was. A little guidance, a little advice, and a whole lot of patience were all Gerald Katz could give her. He hoped that was enough.

"Well let us continue discussing that for another time, shall we Kimberly? Come. We've got other matters to attend to." Folding his hands inside his cloak Katz set the pace for their walk and off to their next destination.

Kim followed immediately, Pupil and Master movements in sync.

"What's the sitch, Master?" Kim asked.

" I've received another assignment from the council. Looks like we've got ourselves a little 'escorting' mission on the way." Katz replied back without looking at the auburn haired Padawan.

"Bodyguard duty?" Kim smiled.

"Bodyguard duty." Katz confirmed it.

"Do you know who?" Kim's inquisitive nature to know all the slight details was showing.

"I'll fill you in on the details later. We need to find Ronald first. This is a three-man team last time I checked." Katz replied calmly. "Now where is that wayward padawan of mine?"

Kim beamed a smile. A smile quite similar to that a child would smile if she knew of a secret that no one else could possibly know.

"I know exactly where Ron is."

"Ohhhh man. Food for the soul, food for the Mole…" Ron stated happily before pausing, a small pressure on his chest hitting him.

"…Rat. Mole rat, I mean. You know that doesn't rhyme very well." Ron stated out loud. "Oh well. Food heaven is only but a few more steps away."

Ron Stoppable was known for two things.

One.

His undying, unwavering loyalty to one said, soft on the eyes, Kim Possible.

Two.

His uncanny ability to always stay hungry and to always find a way to eat more than humanly possible.

In a way it was a perverse reflection of Kim's motto.

**I can eat anything.**

From Human Coruscant cuisine, to exotic dishes from Alderaan, to Tatooine's mashed gruel. The blond Jedi padawan's pallet could truly appreciate anything.

Making his way to the dining halls Ron knew he could take a short cut by cutting through the sparring grounds.

If that meant time shaved off in getting to his destination, Ron was going to take it.

Passing through the massive open complex, these particular training grounds were beginning to look as natural to Ron as his own room, thanks to the hours he had diligently spent here alone with Kim. So it came as a surprise to him when he spotted someone else who was occupying it. And from the looks of it, using it quite well.

Bonnie Rockwaller's lightsaber hummed its deadly tune as she twirled it around her hand effortlessly. Its distinct yellow hue contrasting with its black hilt, its light shining with every twirl near the Brunette's pretty, yet determined face.

Six probe drones surrounded and floated around her. Watching and waiting for that single opening.

She gave it to them.

A step to the right and two of the drones spun and fired their stun bolts carelessly, which Bonnie easily parried and directed back at the drones, turning the two into flying scrap metal. If the destruction of their counterparts was supposed to affect the others then it failed miserably, the drones did not pause or relent. Commencing their attacks once again this time the drones came barreling in a full on coordinated attack. Stun bolts flew from every direction. The Brunette Padawan's yellow lightsaber seemed to be everywhere at once. Her stance remained calm she took only minimal steps to allow herself to dodge when needed, yet her hands moved deftly, swiftly, and precisely. She deflected every bolt that was shot directly at her body, she sidestep or dodged those weren't.

It was her turn to be on the offensive.

A thrust to the center of one of the drones burned its core as Bonnie continued on with her assault. A single-handed slash managed to slice two of the floating drones in half. With one drone left she elegantly twirled to avoid its last stun bolt and launched a fierce kick, sending the drone crashing into the nearest wall and from there the ground.

It had been a brief intense engagement.

Bonnie's lightsaber deactivated within 20 seconds of it roaring to life.

Form II of the lightsaber style, Makashi was indeed something to be awed and feared. Precise yet graceful, calm and effective, elegant yet powerful. A difficult style for most Jedi padawans to take and master yet for someone like Bonnie, Makashi's elegant deadly dance appealed to her like no other. Form II emphasized fluid motion and anticipation of a weapon being swung or aimed at its target, allowing the Jedi to attack and defend with minimal effort. Indeed, Bonnie had not even broken a sweat.

Ron could not take his eyes off what he had just seen. It had frozen him on his feet the moment Bonnie had started to move; the rapid movement of her yellow saber seemed to have hypnotized him.

He just could not keep in his excitement any longer.

"Woo-hoo! Way to go Bonnie!" He whistled out loud as he cheered on a very surprise and taken aback Bonnie.

"S-Stoppable? What are you doing here you loser?" With arms crossed Bonnie's surprise look quickly turned into one of vexation.

Ron expected that. In all the times that he had know Bonnie, ever since they had been younglings she seemed to have harbored a certain dislike for him. Calling him names, mocking him and ignoring him. Everything he had thought a Jedi was suppose to not do she had done to him.

That was fine by him. Words never truly did hurt him as much; their sting had never been the issue. It was the fact that Bonnie and Kim couldn't stand to be in the same room with each other that was the problem. From what he had seen and heard of Bonnie she was a fine Jedi on her own. A bit headstrong and cocky but there had to be a good person underneath all that. Why else would people like Tara claim her to be their friend? It bothered him to know that there was a person in the entire galaxy that Kim could not get along with. But he was not going to let that deter him from enjoying what he had seen today.

He had been truly impressed with Bonnie's skill. Deep inside somehow he coveted and envied the way she handled her saber. Her Makashi form was just so different from his clumsy attempts at Shii-cho.

" I, uh didn't know someone was in here. Sorry Bonnie. I just wanted to take a short cut to get to the dining halls and next thing I knew I-"

He cut himself short as his eyes narrowed down and singled out one of the probe drones, the one that Bonnie had kicked earlier. Its red eye still seemingly functional and it had targeted a distracted Bonnie.

"Bon-Bon watch out!" He took three steps forward and tackled the brunette, knocking down a shrieking Bonnie as both of them hit the ground hard. A red stun bolt whizzed by Bonnie's head and caught her attention. Down on the ground and with her lightsaber too far from her reach, Bonnie called to the Force. A strong gesture of her hand pointing towards the drone and like a strong gust of wind it blew the small mechanical attacker with such force that it broke in half on impact as it crashed against one of the marbled pillars.

Soft.

Ron felt softness against his hand.

That smell. What was that smell?

Lilac? It smelled...divinely.

Opening his eyes Ron was greeted by a sight of breath taking blue eyes. Blue so clear it was like the skies of Naboo. Not that he'd ever been there but he had heard the stories.

That warm and fuzzy feeling was suddenly replaced when his mind took over his heart.

What had happened?

Simple.

As his mind pieced together all the pieces of the puzzle Ron's eyes widened with each passing moment.

He was lying on top of Bonnie.

That soft warm feeling? His right hand was placed on her firm belly. Under her robes of all places. _How had that happened?_

That wonderful smell? Bonnie herself.

That nagging feeling that he was in deep trouble

**Ron was on top of Bonnie**.

_Oh man…_Was all that Ron could think after that. The final blow would be remembering that he had called her "Bon-Bon" right before he had jumped on her. He, Kim, and Bonnie herself were the only ones who knew Kim's spiteful nickname towards her rival. A name that was brought to life by Kim after a heated argument with Bonnie.

Ron did not really see what the big deal was; "I always thought Bon-Bon was a fine nickname, kind of cute too." _Apparently Bonnie thought otherwise._

Ron groaned in the back of his mind._ Did I say that out loud?…Oh man…_He asked in his mind, aimed at no one in particular. _It felt right at that time, I guess. _His inner voice answered for him. _Doh!_

It felt like an eternity before Bonnie finally realized what had happened and was happening. She herself could fell the closeness of his breath and the warmth Ron's body emitted. Then her brain caught up with her body, the results were not pretty. Pushing him off her with tremendous force, Ron could have sworn she used the Force on him, as she had clearly demonstrated on that poor drone earlier.

Bonnie's lavender robes accentuated her figure as she scrambled to her feet for once not perfectly graceful.

Bonnie was shaking. From embarrassment or rage Ron did not know and did not want to know. He suddenly wished he was invisible. Unfortunately Ron's wishes rarely came true. Today was no exception.

"Y-y-you….**YOU FROOB**!" She yelled at him as she stomped off. Her face flustered and red.

Did Ron Stoppable survive what was supposed to be an agonized and painful death?

His intact body seemed to be hinting yes.

Breathing a sigh of relief as Bonnie's figure disappeared from sight Ron could not help but think back to her slightly sensual physique and how warm it had felt being so close to someone that way.

"Wait! What?" Ron shook himself free from his own thoughts.

Why had he just remembered that?

Should he not be grateful for living another day?

Should he not be thinking about the food that he planned to gorge himself on today?

Should he not be thinking of anything but his "slight tumble" with Bonnie Rockwaller?

At long last.

Sixteen year old Ronald Stoppable was beginning to notice the power that resided in him, which he thought that he had control over for so long. Something, which he thought, would never EVER get the best of him.

Apparently no amount of Jedi discipline could have prepared him for that raw power that took control of every teenage boy.

Raging hormones.

At last.

He could see clearly.

At last.

He could hear clearly.

At last.

Ronald Dean Stoppable had finally begun to notice girls.

And it scared the living Force out of him.

oOo

AN. As I stated before I have adopted this fic from Trombe. I will be uploading new chapters in blocks of five as I make small changes to suit my own writing style. Thanks for reading and a giant Thank You to Trombe for allowing me to adopt this fic.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Kim Possible, or the first 15 chapters of 'I am Jedi.' They belong to Disney and Trombe respectively. This fic has been adopted by me with permission from Trombe.

I am Jedi

Chapter Five: Jedi Negotiations

"_...Sometimes swirling Force is just swirling Force. It gets all us old Jedi excited at our_

_Age so we go 'Oooo, destiny!"_

_Jolee Bindo, Gray Jedi (Knights of the old Republic)_

**Approximately 13 months before the Battle of Geonosis**

Bonnie had never felt so humiliated in her life. Humiliation, the state or feeling of being humiliated; mortification, was as alien to Bonnie as the unknown worlds of the outer rim. For years now her Master had often told her that humility was a focal point of any Jedi's lifestyle and she should do well to heed to its teachings. The scowling brunette just could not see how Ron tripping her like that and…feeling her up was suppose to teach her any lesson.

With heavy footsteps and a quick pace, many students found it in their best interest to stay away from a fuming Bonnie if they valued their person.

_How dare that froob? Jumping on me like that and-_

_He was kind of saving you from being hit by a stunt bolt and ending up like Brick the last time he took those things lightly. That wasn't very pleasant was it?_

Two voices echoed inside Bonnie's head. The former voice being her dominant conscience. Bonnie's rational thoughts and outer feelings. The latter, a smaller voice, barely a whisper, was her inner self. The truest and most guarded aspect of her personality.

In her rage and hasty response Bonnie had forgotten the reason why Ron had jumped on her in the first place. For a split second there were a hint of shame and embarrassment that glazed in her eyes. The lavender clad Jedi padawan was quick to shake them off.

"I…could have handled it myself." She muttered softly under her breath.

She then remembered what he had called out before he plunged for her. "Did he just call me Bon-Bon?…" Irritation was clear in Bonnie's voice. Then again she did not recall it being said with prejudice nor had it been said with malice. It sounded so much like how Ron called Kim his fond nickname for her, KP. Bonnie's temple throbbed at thought of her auburn haired rival.

_Whatever. If I see that loser Stoppable again I'll be sure to give him a piece of my mind._

_And my boot to his face._

Bonnie then disappeared into her quarters as the doors opened wide for her, then shut locking the whole world out.

**Approximately 12 months before the Battle of Geonosis**

It had been two weeks since Kim and Master Katz had found Ron, which was precisely where Kim thought he would be, the dining halls, in their favorite seat and table. But something had been odd about Ron since then. Odder then usual for Ron that is. For one his food was untouched and still intact. Ron not being hungry usually meant he was in deep thought, which was usually very rare, as Kim had noticed.

Another thing was that he would not look at her directly in the eyes. Which was even odder because he usually would when she wanted his undivided attention. Nor did he do the things they usually did together when they were alone. He stopped coming to her room to study interstellar politics, which he had trouble with. He no longer went on walks with her in the garden to discuss Jedi philosophy and issues. At times he even stopped eating with her, claiming he had already eaten whenever she pressed the issue. Aside from their usual morning sparring and a few teacher and student interactions with Master Katz, Ron had been reclusive and soft-spoken whenever she was around. It was clear to Kim he was avoiding her.

_So not like Ron. _Kim obviously observed. And now when two whole weeks had passed by and here he was still acting with that odder then usual behavior of his it was beginning to bug her. Here they were inside a Coruscant air taxi, about to meet their Master for their assignment, and the ride could not have been anymore awkward. Kim's head turned to the side to find the blond padawan was simply staring outside the window, as if air traffic with speeders suddenly interested him.

_Ron…What's wrong with you?_ She thought.

_Calm down Ron…. Just calm down. You can do this. Take a deep breath. Try and look at something else besides KP._

Following his own advice, Ron focused on the outside view of the taxi, his thumbs fidgeting slightly from time to time. He did his best to ignore the thought's and feelings that continually plagued him.

_Oh look! ANOTHER generic speeder. Meh. Seen one…seen them all._

And he was failing miserably at it.

How he wished he had brought along Rufus. He might have been able to avoid this awkward silence all together if his naked companion was there to coach him.

That one brush with Bonnie two weeks ago had somehow radically altered the way he saw things in life. He tried to not stick out more than usual. He was always flustered or somehow tongue tied whenever some of the older female Jedi talked to him. He even began to think more about his hygiene. Ron could not fully understand what was happening to him. Surely in normal circumstances he would have ridden this thing through to the end somehow simply by just being himself. He was not totally against the idea of liking girls; in fact he kind of enjoyed this new prospect brought about by his encounter with Bonnie.

But his main problem seemed to be the auburn haired, green-eyed young woman seated beside him. More importantly it was how he was beginning to notice Kim more often and not in the normal way he had normally seen her before. It was just plain…weird and awkward for Ron. Whenever she was near he could have sworn he smelled strawberries. Whenever she tried to make him look into her eyes with that sheer determination of hers he would forever find himself staring at those clear emerald green eyes. And was it just him or did Kim really sway her hips when she walked? How could he not help **BUT **stare? Yet It was all too much, too suddenly, and too…"awkweird" as he had dubbed it. And he was supposed to be a Jedi or a Padawan. Ron knew better then to give in to these new feelings.

As his thoughts continued he knew he could just not go on like this. He had to do something. Anything. He had to get things back to how they used to be.

"KP…I…" Ron turned to face his fellow padawan learner but before he could begin he had to look at her silently one more time. It was clear to Ron that Kim was had been waiting forever for an explanation for his unusual behavior, it was plain to see as she had her arms folded, those green eyes of hers that somehow he had come to feel soothing were solely focused on him. Ron was kind of relieved it was Kim who he was saying this too. She had always been patient when it came to him.

Kim tenderly smiled and placed an arm on his shoulder. "Is everything okay, Ron? Talk to me…"

The moment she said that Ron wanted to tell her everything. These new sensations he was getting, these new **FEELINGS **he was feeling, and how everything looked so different.

He could not. He felt it was just not time. He needed more time to think, more time to properly see things through. Carefree he might be but Ron Stoppable knew when to look at the bigger picture. And right now this was as big as he could imagine.

But he knew that was no excuse to how he had treated Kim these past two weeks. He needed to apologize, otherwise what kind of best friend would he be?

"Look KP…I…I just want to say I'm sorry for how I've been acting lately…I mean acting weirder then usual." Ron gave his apology his trademark humor; something he had hoped would help lighten the load a little.

It seemed to have worked. Kim smiled a bit at Ron's last remark.

"I…I've been thinking about a lot of things and….well lately its been pretty much an eye opener and…well… its kinda something I'm not totally ready to discuss yet. But that's no excuse for what I've been doing to you. That's not how your best friend should act. That is…if I'm still your best friend and all. What I mean to say is…I'm really sorry Kim. I really am." Ron deeply meant that.

Kim paused for a minute to think and deliberate before giving out her reply. "Apology accepted Ronald Stoppable." She then extended her gloved right hand for a formal handshake.

And Ron took the bait.

The moment he extended his hand and took hers she went in close and wrapped her hands around him in a tender embrace. Too shocked and too awed by how good it felt to be this near to Kim Ron could only open his mouth in a silent scream, his face as red as Kim's hair.

"Welcome back." Kim whispered softly, her soft breath tickling his ear.

As quick as she made the embrace Kim broke it off and punched him on the left shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Ron inquired, puzzled by how quickly the warm feeling was gone and replaced by a sting on his shoulder.

"For making me worry so much." Kim returned his gaze with her own. A contest in which she won easily as Ron broke off after only two seconds.

The blond Jedi padawan then laughed as he rubbed his shoulder. "I guess I deserved that."

Kim's right eyebrow raised as she smirked "Oh you have no idea how much you deserved that. But amp down the drama Ron. Lets focus on the here and the now. We've got a mission to do."

Ron nodded seriously. He had been out of it lately and it was time to get his game face on. He did not want to disappoint Master Katz anymore then he did. "Right on."

The two then turned their attention to their approaching destination. Kim then leaned in close to Ron to relay her last message. "FYI…mysterious and serious Ron is so not you."

_Late._

_Those two are late._

Gerald Katz looked at the time and it had already been ten minutes pass noon. As the only Jedi on the docking area Katz stood out like a sore thumb. It should not have been a problem for his padawans to find him. Sighing to himself, the bearded Jedi master then decided to go over the mission again in his head to keep him occupied.

The council had given him a relatively complicated task. It was an escorting mission requested by someone from the Senate. They would be guarding and escorting a senior Senator. The problem was he had been selected as a newly founded ambassador chosen for a negotiation meeting with the Hutts. Senator Mankey had always been a just and fair man who was familiar with the workings of the criminal underworld than most and was a known amongst the Hutts. It was with his name that the Senate hoped that the Hutts would be willing to listen and negotiate. Of course they were not stupid. A meeting with the lords of the criminal underworld was not a place for a Senator. Jedi intervention was needed.

Katz would have been fine with that. He knew the job did not sound as dangerous as it did. The Hutts would be foolish to challenge both the Republic and the Jedi Order. The slug-like criminal lords were ruthless and greedy but they valued living more than their gold and spices. It would be a fine lesson for Kim and Ron first hand. But what made this task more complicated was that Senator Mankey was urgently needed back at his home planet due to a serious crisis. Torn between a dilemma it was clear to Senator Mankey which problem needed his personal attention more. He could not do this mission. But rather then abandon the task altogether and leaving the burden with someone else Senator Mankey had volunteered his son to take his place. He had assured the Senate and the Jedi council that his son was more then capable of handling himself with the Hutts and it would be a good experience for the young man, who was following in his father's footsteps. Reluctantly the Senate and the Jedi council agreed but only because Katz was there to intermediate.

Just as he summed up the mission in his mind he could see two green robed individuals come running and making their way towards him. Their padawan braids swaying and swinging with every stride.

"You're late Kimberly." Katz greeted the auburn haired young woman who was the first of the two to get to him.

"Ronald." Katz then turned to the blond young man who was a few seconds behind. Already he was panting.

"Sorry about that Master. We had to patch things up before we could get here. It was no big." Kim smiled as she placed her hands on her hips. Clearly she was herself again.

"Yeah…sorry about….that….master." Ron panted heavily as he bent over, trying to catch some air into his lungs. Katz could only smile. He had been worried about the sudden change in Ron as much as Kim was. He remembered Kim wanting to go and ask Ron outright what was wrong and he had told her not to pursue it. _Ronald will tell us when he is ready, _he had told her that explicitly.

Whatever it was, Ron was clearly over it and back to his normal self. Which was good. He needed both of his padawans to focus and to be at the top of their game on this mission.

"Never mind that both of you. Come. We have to meet with our junior Senator as soon as possible."

A private starship loomed on the horizon. Its bronze-like hue, huge Ion engines on the back and its impressive wingspan obviously indicated this belonged to someone important. At least someone with some serious credits to throw around. Built by the Mobqeut industries, The SRT 945 _Regal _class starship catered only to the finest and richest people who could afford it. A deluxe starship indeed capable of hyperdrive and possessed Corinthian leather for its seats. But its luxury and comfort was far from a certain junior Senator's mind.

Joshua Mankey was a young man with blond hair neatly and properly combed. His handsome face and piercing blue eyes made him a favorite among the young ladies of Coruscant. Today he was clad in his republic officer uniform of white and gray. Josh knew he needed to be seen as someone serious, someone with some authority if he was to deal with the Hutts. He would not come to them as some pampered Senator's son. Rather he would come to them as a Mankey, a proud militant family who had served the Republic for centuries dating all the way back to the Mandalorian wars and for their services had been promoted into the Senate. Josh looked at the mirror as he tried to fix his uniform. It had only been recently since he graduated from the Academy and the uniform he was wearing had barely been in use so there were no wrinkles to straighten out. He was just nervous.

"Any word from our Jedi escorts yet Captain?" Josh inquired.

The Captain, a man late in his fifties and have been employed by the Mankey family for years, peeked his head out of the cockpit.

"Not yet sir. But I assure you they are on their way. The Jedi are not known for making people wait sir."

Josh doubted that. " I'm sure they don't Captain." But he kept it to himself nonetheless.

The blond and blue eyed young cadet did not have much respect for the Jedi order, believing them to be held too much in awe by the public through their superstitious ways and mystical presence. Too secluded in their own world, the Jedi order was a mystery to Josh, and maybe underneath all those plain cowled robes was nothing more then hot air. Oh but he could not deny that they have been capable of performing extraordinary feats and accomplishments. His training at the academy involved extensive research and observation of Revan's tactics and military success during the Mandalorian wars through holocrons the Jedi had permitted the Academy to use.

Revan was a Jedi. The Prodigal Knight they called him.

And Josh knew to give credit where credit is due.

Sighing, as he found nothing wrong with his uniform he found himself picking up his pencil and the sketchpad he had brought along on the trip. True his family has had a long tradition of sending its young sons to the Coruscant naval academy to be educated, yet Josh's heart and passion did not lie with interstellar politics nor did it lie with having a successful Military career. Josh knew he was an artisan. He loved to draw, paint, and sculpt whenever his free time had allowed it. His mother encouraged it, while his Father tolerated it claiming it to be a passing 'fad'. Unlike some artists Josh loved to start from the basics, believing that what was the point of being an artist if you relied on technology and machines to sketch out your masterpiece for you.

He would try and finish his drawing to pass the time.

"Ah, welcome. Master Katz. We have been expecting you." The Captain warmly greeted his newly arrived passengers. The Captain shook Master Katz hand with fervor and respect.

"Sorry we're late Captain. My padawans were unexpectedly delayed on their way here." Master Katz returned the handshake with a strong one of his own. He had known the Captain to be an admirable man from the times he had encountered the man.

"Not at all Master Katz.." The Captain gazed at the two young wards with Katz. A pretty young lass with auburn hair that was sure captivate anyone who looked at it and a young man with messy blond hair and goofy ears and who possessed a face that perhaps smiled too easily.

"This is Kimberly Possible and Ronald Stoppable. These are my padawan learners Captain." Master Katz stated.

Kim went up and shook the captain's hand. "A pleasure Captain."

The Captain took her hand and kissed it slightly. Jedi or not, Kim was a young woman and where the Captain was brought up it was only ethical to treat a young woman as such. "The pleasure is all mine my dear."

Kim found herself somewhat blushing and surprised at the attention. Collecting herself she made way for Ron.

"Yo-ha Bro-ha!" Ron slapped the Captain's extended hand, which left the old Captain perplexed at the lingo but he smiled nonetheless and returned a hearty laugh. "And a Yo-ha bro-ha to you too, young man. Well. Lets be on our way. If you would follow me inside we should depart as soon as possible."

Josh got up and stood rigid, ready to greet his Jedi escorts. As soon as the doors slid open he made his way to greet his fellow passengers.

"Greetings. I am Lt. Joshua Mankey here representing Senator Mankey. Welcome Master Jedi." Josh stood face to face with a well trimmed, bearded man of his late forties.

"The pleasure is all mine Lt. Mankey. I am Jedi Master Gerald Katz." The bearded man had a commanding voice filled with authority but he wielded it with a calm and reasonable nature as well. A shrewd diplomat indeed. Josh respected that in the man. He would have made a fine military officer or counselor.

Next up was to greet the other two that came with Master Katz. But the moment Josh had focused his attention on one of them he could not look away. She was a young woman, about his age or a year younger he would say. Her delicate features were hidden by those Jedi robes she wore but that was not what caught his attention. She had an auburn mane of fire, her eyes green as Ilum crystals, bright and shining. She was beautiful.

He could barely hear Katz speaking. "These are my padawans Lt. Mankey. They will be accompanying us on this trip. Kimberly Possible and Ronald Stoppable."

Josh knew he heard two names but so far he could only focus on one face. He could not see the other.

He took her hand and gave it a tender kiss, a gentleman's way of saying hello. "Welcome Miss Possible."

Kim's eyes met his and the two were somehow hooked on each others presence. "…Good to be welcomed Lt. Mankey."

_Hello?Helllloooooooo…_

Ron could not help but feel this Mankey boy was ignoring him. It did not really bother him until he looked at Kim and how Mankey was looking at her right back with those same eyes.

A slight sting was in his heart, as if he was having trouble breathing.

He did not like what he was seeing.

Not at all.

Across the distant galaxy two voices were busy cohering with one another.

"But Father I don't get it. You hate the Hutts. Why are we being so nice to them all of a sudden?"

"Trust my son. We have to gain their trust in order for my plan to work. We are to be civil and courteous to the slime lords and in doing so they will return it in kind. We would then be invited to join them as fellow liaisons when this Senator Mankey comes for his diplomatic negotiations. As soon as we are there we kidnap the Senator, blame it on the Hutts, have the Republic do our work for us, and Nar Shaddaa will soon be ours."

"But Father couldn't we just intercept the Senator's ship beforehand, kidnap him there and blame it on the Hutts anyway?"

"….Oh Junior. If you do not understand the proper means and etiquette of a criminal mastermind by now then I have failed as a father."

oOo

AN. As I stated before I have adopted this fic from Trombe. I will be uploading new chapters in blocks of five as I make small changes to suit my own writing style. Thanks for reading and a giant Thank You to Trombe for allowing me to adopt this fic.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Kim Possible, or the first 15 chapters of 'I am Jedi.' They belong to Disney and Trombe respectively. This fic has been adopted by me with permission from Trombe.

I am Jedi

Chapter Six: The Smuggler's Moon

_"Would you prefer to take this to the Hutts? I'm sure they would gladly solve our_

_Problem."_

_Qui-Gon Jinn, Jedi Master (The Phantom Menace)_

**Approximately 12 months before the Battle of Geonosis**

It is said that jealousy and envy are very unbecoming of a Jedi Knight. As far as Ron was concerned he was not a Jedi Knight **YET**. At first he had been surprised at how easily he was being manipulated by this sudden surge of feelings, but then Ron had just convinced himself that he could feel a disturbance in the Force within this Lt. Joshua Mankey. Ron would not, could not like him.

Not with the way he was staring at Kim, that's was for sure.

Sitting across from the junior Senator Ron keenly felt out of place a sensation he was familiar but never while in the company of him master or Kim. Master Katz was conversing easily with the Captain and Kim was busy talking with the handsome young cadet. Sure the fine Corinthian leather and cup holders had kept him entertained and awed for the first five minutes but now he couldn't help but to try and casually observe Kim and Josh's conversation.

One must be mindful of the Force and the present after all. _This is…uh… all part of Jedi training. Yeah that's right. I've got mad observational skills. Observational…that's a school word-duh! Focus Ron!_

Still the blond padawan could not help but feel the Force was at work here, mocking him somehow.

A few minutes ago he had been confused and frightened at the mere sight of Kim. A few moments after that he had admitted his mistakes and had asked her for her forgiveness to which she accepted happily and things seemed to return to how they were suppose to be. Now he could barely get a word in as the two teens continued to take obvious pleasure in each others company and were blissfully ignorant of his presence.

"Kim where exactly are we going again?" Ron inquired. He knew exactly where their destination was going to be but he just had to ask her something anything, more as a way of saying _Hello? I'm still here._

"I could answer that for you padawan Stoppable." Josh quickly intervened, pushing a remote button, which projected a holographic image of a red planet. " Nal Hutta, the Hutt's central home world. It is the capital of Hutt space and is located in the Y'Toub system. However, the 'crown jewel' of the Hutts is not exactly where we are headed." The blue-eyed junior Senator stated calmly. Manipulating the controls on the projector he entered a new set of commands, which zoomed the view away from Nal Hutta and unto its colonized moon. "No republic ship has landed on Nul Hutta in 200 years and the Hutts want to keep it that way. And so for negotiations sake, the Clans of the Ancients agreed to meet us here-." Josh paused for a more dramatic effect. "In Nar Shaddaa."

Kim briefly glanced at Josh and then at the hologram. "The Smuggler's Moon." She stated simply.

Josh only smiled at her. "I'm impressed Miss Possible. Not many people in the core worlds know of its 'ill' nickname. Have you been there before then?"

Kim shook her head. "No not really. Just really well versed on planets. Helping out Master Nu in the Jedi archives can be quite handy at times."

"The famed archives of the Jedi." Josh ran his hands through his hair as he thought of the grand knowledge contained within the Jedi Archives. "That must be quite a sight to see. I would love to be able to go there one of these days."

"Well it's a-" Kim began bu was cut off by Ron's sudden outburst.

"Tough luck Lt. Mankey coz it's only accessible to those with the robes." Ron pointed at himself, suddenly taking pride in his black and green Jedi garbs.

"Ron!" Kim was surprised and taken back by Ron's sudden rudeness and to a junior Senator of all people.

"Its okay Miss Possible." Josh chuckled calmly. " Your friend has a point there. It was only wishful thinking on my part."

Ron did not look in Kim's directions. Like a kid who had been scolded and was fuming, he quietly listened and kept to himself mostly.

Josh leaned back in his chair. " Anyway back to business. Yes the Smuggler's Moon. You won't find a more dangerous and cutthroat place. It's a haven for smugglers, slavers, and bounty hunters. And they only answer to one thing. The Hutts."

Kim placed a hand under her chin, thinking hard. "Which could only mean two things. One, we have to be very, very careful when we get there. The other thing is the Hutts obviously want to intimidate us. Why else would they place the meeting on Nar Shaddaa? They have complete power there. Complete authority. They have the home-field advantage."

Josh nodded. "Precisely."

Disagreements aside, the two padawan learners and the junior Senator knew that they could not take this mission lightly. Their conversations ended as all three of them took the time to prepare themselves. Ron and Kim checked and rechecked their equipment and Josh went over the arguments he would use against the hutts.

"How soon before we get there Captain?" Jedi Master Katz asked calmly, his hands crossed across his chest hidden beneath the long flowing Jedi robes.

"It shouldn't be much further Master Katz. This ship is top of the line. We hit hyper awhile ago and it shouldn't take us more than a couple of hours." The Captain replied back confidently as he continued to monitor his screens. "Might I suggest resting for now Master Jedi? I find dealing with galactic scum to be quite troublesome and very tiring." The old pilot laughed.

Katz joined the laughter with a small chuckle of his own. "Yes well we Jedi don't tire that easily Captain. But I am going to take you up on that suggestion." Katz placed his hood up and sat back comfortably in his seat.

Looking at Kim, Ron, and the young Senator it would seem they too were preparing for what was to come. Before proceeding with his sleep meditation Katz gave his apprentices one final once over, namely Ron. Quite a while ago he had noted that Ron had suddenly been himself again and as quickly as it had come Ron went from the old Ron to a Ron who was fuming and suddenly wary of young Joshua Mankey. He would have to talk to Ron later about that sudden outburst against the Junior Senator. " I swear…that boy will be the end of me…" Gerald Katz said to himself. A teacher's duty was never done. Especially when one had such willful students.

The trip proceeded uneventfully and after a few hours of hyperspace travel the planet of Nul Hutta and its colonized moon of Nar Shaddaa was in view. The Jedi/junior Senator party landed quickly after their landing clearance came through. A tall Rodian greeted them, along with him two large Gamorreans at his side. It appeared that they were serving under the Clans of the Ancients and had been ordered to act as guides for the newly arrived negotiators. Though the heavy weapons the Gammoreans carried at the ready spoke differently.

Josh, Kim, and Master Katz looked at each other skeptically. Ron was too engrossed in looking at the Gamorreans. Green and pig-like. Huge and smelly. He had never seen any race so disgusting looking and yet he could not take his eyes off them. Kim had to snap him out of it. "Focus Ron."

Josh and Katz shared a brief glance, but both nodded in turn. "We are honored. Kindly tell our hosts that Hutt hospitality is always a pleasant surprise and The Republic honors such generosity." Josh confidently answered.

The Rodian seemed pleased as it bowed in return and told them to follow in it's own tongue.

Katz walked beside the young Senator to be. "Nicely done Son." The Jedi master whispered with a smirk. It would seem Senator Mankey's faith in his son was not misplaced.

Josh smiled slightly but his eyes never strayed from the Rodian and the Gammoreans. "Thank you Master Jedi. Glad to see that the grooming my family has put me through has some uses." He whispered back.

"Lets hope that the Hutts are this gullible."

" I can't believe you said that to Lt. Mankey." Kim whispered angrily at Ron. Her pace matched his but she walked with an obvious intensity compared to Ron's unassuming stride. Both of them were a few feet behind Katz and Josh, so hopefully they wouldn't hear their conversation.

"What? I just said it like it is. You never had a problem with me saying something like that to Bonnie before." Ron whispered in return, with a slight hint of annoyance in his tone.

"Bonnie is Bonnie, Ron. This is a Senator-"

"Aha! Junior Senator. As in Senator to be." Ron pointed out.

Kim could only growl with frustration. "The point is Ron you don't disrespect anyone in the Senate, you don't criticize the guy for wanting to learn more and you don't put down the guy who is just trying to do his job." Kim jabbed her points across Ron, both figuratively and literally as she poked him in the ribs with each of her points.

"Oh yeah? Well what about you then? Aren't you supposed to be a Jedi padawan? If we are here to do our job then why were you having a conversation about those drawing of his? I don't see how Monkey boy's piece of paper drawings have anything to do with galactic negotiations." Kim and Ron's constantly whispering banter was beginning to sound ridiculous.

"Monkey?" Kim's face was confused as she turned to look at Ron for some kind of explanation or answer.

"I have no idea what that is but all I know is I don't like it and Mankey is one letter away from Monkey." Ron leaned in closer to tell her.

"Okay…you know what? I was just trying to make him feel comfortable. This is a big mission for him Ron. If you haven't figured it out we aren't here just to be his casual observers. Worse case scenario we are his bodyguards. Lt. Mankey is the one who has the weight of the Republic's trust on his shoulders. That's a huge responsibility for just one man, and its a lot bigger considering he is so young. His whole life and career is riding on this one. I would think anyone with that kind of pressure would be kind of nervous, don't you think? If casual conversation is the way to help him relax then so be it. Amp down the drama Jedi boy." Kim fiercely rebutted. She then picked up her pace to walk alongside Master Katz and Josh.

Ron was left behind, feeling more than a little bit guilty after hearing Kim's words. He had not thought of it that way. Now he felt like such an idiot for not doing so. Ron looked at Kim's silhouette. Her green Jedi robes trailed behind her. _You'll be a better Jedi then I'll ever be Kim._

_Man…I screwed up._

_I screwed up._

Kim thought silently as she continued to walk alongside her Jedi teacher and the young blond Lieutenant. She could hear small quiet footsteps behind them so Ron was still following.

_I really shouldn't have yelled at Ron. I mean I don't really think he meant Josh-I mean Lt. Mankey any harm with that comment. Oooh…But sometimes Ron can be so childish._

_Isn't that one of the reasons why Ron is your best friend?_

Kim's inner voices debated within her. And after some thought the auburn haired Jedi had came to a conclusion. She was right in her assessment of the situation. It was perhaps possible that she could have handled it better, easing Ron in and making sure he understood why she acted the way she did. But it was equally possible that the direct approach she had used was the better way.

Ron had been technically correct however, only the Jedi were permitted to delve into the archives. But he did not have to sound so smug or spiteful about it.

Of course some part of Kim knew that on her part it was only a half-truth. She would be lying to herself if she couldn't admit that this young Joshua Mankey captivated her a little bit. She had noticed boys long before Ron had begun to notice girls and it was only through her Jedi convictions and teachings that she was not easily swayed by the opposite sex. But something about this Josh made her knees weak, left her a bit tongue-tied and made her feel like a girl, not a Jedi.

And it felt…wonderful.

Kim wished she were back on Coruscant. She needed some guidance, some help on what to do. She looked to her left and eyed her Master. She knew she could never discuss matters of the heart with him or with any other Jedi for that matter. The one time she truly desperately needed Gerald Katz's counsel she knew she could not ask for it.

She needed to talk to a friend outside of the Order. Monique had always been there. The street-smart fashion diva had been a friend of hers for a good three years now, after she had saved her from that incident with some thugs. Since then she had found a willing ally and a solid voice of advice with Monique who never really looked at Kim as a Jedi, but rather Kim the person. If there was anyone she could talk to about subjects that she could not discuss with Ron or Master Katz it was Monique.

But that was a matter for another time. Right now Kim had a job to do and she was determined to do it right.

The Rodian and his Gamorrean escorts led the negotiating party to a large secluded facility near the center of the City. Its tall shape and stature easily dominating the skyline fairly screamed out to the world that this was the place where those who rule Nar Shaddaa gathered. The blue skinned Rodian escort bid farewell to them and gestured for the Gamorreans to follow him. Standing at the entrance the party prepared themselves as a holographic image of a green skinned twi'lek greeted them in galactic basic.

"Greetings Senator. And to you as well Master Jedi. The Clans of the Ancients has been expecting you. Please do come in."

The doors hissed quietly as restraining bolts slid out of the way receding into the walls. The doors however remained closed and the holographic Twi'lek spoke again.

"I am sorry Senator. But I have been recently informed that there are four in your party. My masters have only allowed me to permit you and your Jedi escort to enter."

"I am Jedi Master Gerald Katz and these are my padawan learners. They too are officially Jedi and are with me." Katz spoke up as he placed his cowl back.

The Twi'lek paused for a moment. "I see. Master Katz I could permit ONE of your padawans to accompany you but no more. I am already pushing my Master's lenience on this matter."

The four of them looked at each other. Clearly this was a political move on the Hutts' part. They had never really trusted the Jedi and always did their utmost to minimize the number of Jedi that they would have to deal with. Katz had to decide.

"Well Master looks like I'll be on standby on this one." Ron cheerfully claimed, saving the Jedi Master from deciding.

"Ron…" Kim looked at her padawan partner.

"Ronald I didn't decide ye-"

"Its alright Master." Ron interrupted. "If I was in your boots I'd pick Kim too. Besides I don't think I'll do very well in there anyway. I'd probably just stare at the Hutts." Ron nervously chuckled to himself.

The bearded Jedi master looked at his blond pupil quietly for a moment. Katz then placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. Ron was a good lad, sure he needed some more confidence in himself but he was a good lad and a good padawan all the same. And he had a point. Katz needed someone who would be able to pay attention to the negotiations going on without being distracted. Kim was the appropriate choice given the circumstances.

"Alright Ronald. But stay put. Nar Shaddaa is a dangerous place if you don't know your way around. We'll be back soon." Katz sternly said. The Jedi Master then headed off.

Josh looked back at Ron, impressed with his decision. Knowing ones own limit and acting on it so as to not hinder the rest of the group was a sure sign of wisdom. Perhaps he had misjudged the blond padawan. "Take care then padawan Stoppable." He followed Master Katz through the open doors.

Kim was the last to go in she looked at Ron carefully and slowly. A minute ago she had been peeved by his childish reactions towards Josh, now she was impressed with how he was handling things. She still did not like the way Ron had put himself down like that but he had made a sound decision on his own. _Maturity works on you, Ron._

"Turn on your comlink okay Ron? You know, in case we need you…or when you need us." Kim smiled.

"Hehehe. Yeah. Will do." Ron smiled back. She clearly was not mad at him anymore. _Wait a minute? When I need you?_

As soon as Kim entered the doors slid shut and the hologrammed Twi'lek vanished.

Ron sat down and leaned his back against the walls of the building. This was going to be a waiting game.

Ron was never really good at standing idly by.

oOo

AN. As I stated before I have adopted this fic from Trombe. I will be uploading new chapters in blocks of five as I make small changes to suit my own writing style. Thanks for reading and a giant Thank You to Trombe for allowing me to adopt this fic.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Kim Possible, or the first 15 chapters of 'I am Jedi.' They belong to Disney and Trombe respectively. This fic has been adopted by me with permission from Trombe.

I am Jedi

Chapter Seven: Trouble from the start

"_Jedi do not fear and we do not attack. As long as you stand in peace, so do I. You have_

_Just learned two Jedi rules. For what little good they will do you."_

_Mace Windu, Jedi Master (Shatterpoint)_

**Approximately 12 months before the Battle of Geonosis**

Kim continued to follow behind Josh and Master Katz. The long luminous halls of the central building that had first greeted them when they came in seemed to stretch on forever. When it finally ended, it led them to an open space, dark and ominous.

If Kim felt uneasy she could not tell how Master Katz or Josh were taking it. Their faces blended in with the blackness but she could tell they were not taking this lightly. A few moments passed by before the lights came on.

Across from the negotiating party loomed three Hutts, huge alien life forms that had come to be known as the undisputed gangsters of the universe. The Clans of the Ancients, the alliance of powerful Hutt families had chosen these three to be their representatives. Two of the hutts were obviously of some importance but it was the one in the middle that Kim's eye and focus was immediately drawn to. He dwarfed the other two by a huge margin indicating he was of a much higher standing if what Kim knew of Hutt politics was correct. Looking at Josh's face told her that he was well aware of the situation as well. She stood her ground, arms crossed behind her. The Junior Senator and the Jedi duo made their way slowly towards their hosts.

"The Republic sends its greetings my Lord Hutts. I am Lt. Joshua Mankey, Ambassador chosen to represent the Republic's interest." Josh's voice was loud and clear, his posture erect and tall, and his hands folded behind him. Here Kim could see the image of a lieutenant of the Republic, a confident diplomat, and a dignified senator all rolled into one. The young blue eyed Josh commanded respect and authority.

Her heart skipped a beat.

_He is so cool._

Quickly Kim rid her mind of her girlish squeal, embarrassed at how easily it had broken her Jedi discipline.

The Hutts stared suspiciously before the one in the middle spoke up. "Chu taba wa . Kora Senator Mankey de kono be."

_Huttese. Not my best language. Oh. I wished I paid attention more at linguistics class. _Kim cursed to herself silently. While she knew the Hutts never spoke Galactic Basic she had at least hoped for a translator to be present. It looked like the Hutts had expected the Republic's negotiator to be fluent in their language. She prayed she never would have to speak up during this negotiation.

Josh did not seem to have any trouble understanding the Hutts.

"No I am not my father Senator Maximilian Mankey, but I am a MANKEY. I believe that is an authority you all are familiar with?" If Josh was supposed to be intimidated by the Hutt's question he was not fazed. "These are my Jedi escorts-"

"No need for formalities on my part Lt. Mankey. He fully knows who I am." Katz stated calmly. The bearded Jedi Master crossed his arms together. "Isn't that right Bargo?"

"Ho-ho-ho-ho. Kitara chuba Jedi Katz ma. Mare de guza se shag. Chu weba de ko." Bargo the Hutt laughed contently, his puny arms holding his wide belly.

"Yes. I know. Our last meeting could have gone better Bargo but you know the deal. You collect unwilling slave girls and take them from their homes. I come in and put a stop to it. Hasn't that been the nature of our relationship from the start?" Katz smirked.

Kim glanced at her Jedi Master. It was certainly the first time she has heard of Katz's previous deeds. He might not be much when compared to the Masters who sat on the Jedi Council but there were still things about Master Katz that awed her. Kim glanced at Katz, more than a little proud that she was his padawan.

" Anyway. We did not come here to bring back old grudges Bargo. I am only here as an observer." Katz said matter-of-factly.

The large Hutt then said something and pointed his small arms at Kim. _What did he say?_

Kim was at a loss for words. It would seem that he wanted an answer from her. But how does one answer when one does not understand the question?

"I, uh…. that is…" Kim stuttered at first but then fierce determination set into her eyes. She might not understand what he was saying but Kim knew very well how to read body language. A talent derived from her natural prowess with the Lightsaber and her active lifestyle. He was asking who she was.

" My name is Kim Possible. Jedi padawan to Master Katz and observer in these negotiations." She bowed her head slightly, a sign of respect. Then she straightened up, dignified and determined. Katz smiled inside.

The big Hutt bellowed a laugh again; his yellow under belly shook violently. He then said something in return.

"What is a pretty little thing like her wasting her time being a Jedi when she could be a coveted dancing girl? Oh I don't know old friend. A Jedi seems to be a fine career if you are capable of it." An unfamiliar voice translated what the Hutt was saying. Josh, Kim, and Katz traced the voice to an old but wizened human man. Beside him stood a tall, muscular bronze skinned youth. The two shared a passing family resemblance.

Kim did not even noticed them being there. She was still a bit struck by the Hutt's words. Although she has never met one in person before she did not like what she had heard of the Hutts. Now all of it seemed to be true. _Disgusting pig._

"Ah but where are my manners? I did not introduce myself." The older gentleman smiled apologetically. "I am Senor Senior Sr. A fellow delegate here in Nar Shaddaa." He tipped his head as he made a slight bow. "This is my son, Senor Senior Jr." The old man gestured to the youth beside him. True while the resemblance was there the two could not have been any more different. Senor Senior Sr. looked very much like a distinguished gentleman, clad in fine Corelian clothing, his red sash was obviously made of the finest silk. He held a cane made of what seemed to be pure silver, but he never leaned on it. It was clear that the old man kept himself in tip-top shape. His son was another matter. Junior was taller then his father, his muscular physique underneath that yellow shirt and black leather pants gave the impression that he was some kind of intergalactic model. But while his father had the eyes of a Dxun war hawk, Junior's expression was complacent and seemingly distracted.

_Not much of a thinker I'd bet. _Kim thought to herself.

"Like you Master Jedi and your padawan learner we are here simply to observe, on behalf of my friendship with the Hutts. Please do go on." Senor Senior Sr. rested both of his hands on his cane, looking expectantly at Master Katz and Josh.

"Yes. Of course." Josh continued. It was unusual for the Hutts to associate themselves with the likes of male humans. Nevertheless the young Lieutenant paid it no further heed. " We have made our identities known. Can you tell us who the Clans of the Ancients sent to negotiate with us then?"

The two smaller Hutts puffed up their chest as they spoke one by one. One was called Chotto the Hutt. The one to the right of Bargo was named Vasto the Hutt. While the two seemed to view themselves as equally important it was clear thatl Bargo held the true Hutt authority on this negotiation.

The negotiation between the gangsters of the galaxy and the Republic would finally begin.

True to his nature Ron could not keep himself still. After a few agonizing minutes Ron could not take it anymore. "Man…I so wished I was there with them. I mean I am a Jedi too, you know. Stupid Hutts." Ron kicked the wall of the building fiercely. The wall won, giving Ron's foot a painful experience as the blond Jedi padawan hopped around on the other foot, crying out in pain. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Stupid building!"

A few more minutes passed and Ron just sighed. He was not doing anyone any favors by standing idly by. As a Jedi (and because of his boredom) he felt he had to do something. Maybe scout around. His teachers at the temple often told him to make the most of any situation. Well right now he felt he could do a lot more exploring Nar Shaddaa rather then wait here for Kim and Master Katz. Placing his cowl hood up to hide his face and eyes Ron then turned on his Comlink like Kim told him to. He looked at the building one more time before he walked away.

Master Katz was not lying when he had said that Nar Shaddaa was a dangerous place. Already Ron had seen much of its violent tendencies. A bounty hunter arguing with another suddenly erupted into a fistfight. Somewhere in the distant Ron thought he heard blasters firing. The blond padawan dared not reach into the Force. This place already made him feel uncomfortable; he did not want to imagine how it would feel when he reached out to all the life forms around here.

Even with his hood on to cover his identity he still felt like he stood out. Out here in the open streets of Nar Shaddaa Ron felt naked and exposed. _Maybe this whole exploring thing was not such a good idea after all. _Ron thought with some regret.

Looking up Ron spotted a nearby bar. _Hey there are all sorts of people who hang out at bars. Maybe I could learn something useful there. _His mind assured him of that but his heart was just relieved he did not have to be to be outdoors anymore.

Upon closer inspection Ron spotted the neon signs, which held the bar's name. "The Pink Sloth? What kind of name is that?" He muttered under his breath. "Whatever." Ron pulled down his cowl even lower as he made his way inside.

The place seemed decent enough. A number of aliens and humans were present; doing the usual things Ron expected people to do in a bar. Talk, drink, unwind, and forget their problems for one night. An alien band was playing some popular cover tune he knew was enjoyed in Coruscant as well. The Oh Boyz sensation still continued to spread across the galaxy it would seem. Slowly making his way towards the counter of the bar he quickly found a seat and sat down. The bartender, a human male came up to him from behind the counter. "What'll it be stranger?"

_Oh snap. _Ron knew he was underage and should not be really drinking any alcoholic beverages and ordering plain water would just seem weird and draw suspicions. "Ahem. I'll have some juma juice if you don't mind. Need something to ease the throat a bit." Ron said in a deep and husky voice. The Bartender nodded and went off to fix Ron's drink.

_Whew. Disaster averted. _Ron breathed a sigh of relief under his hood. He casually looked around as he waited for his drink. It seemed to be quieter and more peaceful here then it was outside.

A disgruntled yell told Ron he had spoken too soon.

Tracking the source of the disturbance Ron noticed a gathering had formed around one of the pazaak tables. Three gray alien life forms and a young human female were involve in a very heated round. The young woman seemed to be winning by a long shot from the disapproving looks and grunting the other three aliens were displaying. Then again they could be happy what did he know?. The girl was wearing a simple outfit of a pink loose shirt with the sleeves cut off, complimented with black tight pants that showed off her firm and shapely legs. Her short black hair was well cut and her eyes were fierce and determined. She looked about Ron's age.

Ron's mouth was left agape, as his eyes were fixed on her. _Uh…._

Ron's mind could not comprehend rational thoughts at the moment as he was just so stunned by her. Eventually Ron's preoccupied mind got the better of his heart and told him to close his mouth. Sheepishly he grinned to himself, thankful for the hood that covered his face.

"Here ya go Mack. Five republic credits." Ron gladly paid for it and took a slight sip of his drink. "Say uh..I mean say," Ron coughed trying to switch back into his deep gruff voice. "Do you know what's going on over there?" Ron nodded his head over towards the crowded pazaak table.

"Oh that." The Bartender replied as he began to clean up some used glasses. "Some big time pazaak game. Happens every week around this time of day. That girl's a regular. A real pazaak card shark that one. See she comes over here with a huge amount of credits and challenges anyone willing to give up arm and limb for it. Kid hasn't loss since. Name's Rita or Zita or something like that." The Bartender paused and looked up. "Looks like got some fresh challengers tonight. Aqualish I think."

"I see." Ron took another sip as he continued to observe the game. _Man she is a cutie. I should I…wait. What did Master Katz use to say? Be mindful of my feelings? I don't even really know what that fully means. Man…this is so not badical. _Remembering the duties that bound him made Ron's eyes shot up. He was not here to stare and gawk at some pretty girl. He was here on Jedi business. _I'm here to pick up information. Not chicks. Tips. Not lips. Lips. Not tips. Right._

"Bartender I have some ques-"

Ron never got a chance to finish that question. A scream and a loud crash brought all the bar's patrons attention back to the pazaak game. The three aliens had stood up and tossed the pazaak table over and looked mighty angry. The young woman looked only annoyed.

"Excuse me?" Her sweet voice had an accent Ron was unfamiliar with. _Corelian? Mandalorian?_

"You heard me girlie. You are cheating." One of the aqualish spoke out in galactic basic as he threw an accusing finger at her.

"I am NOT cheating. Its not my fault you guys suck at pazaak." The girl folded her arms across her chest.

"What did you say?" One of the aliens was obviously offended his nostrils flaring as he took deeper breaths.

"Hey all I'm saying is if you can't play with the big boys then go back to the minor leagues. Now I'll take my pay and lets call this a night." She retorted smugly.

"What?" Now all three of them were obviously enraged by that comment. One of them went up and grabbed her hand.

"Hey! Let go!" The raven-haired girl shouted back.

"Hey! None of that in here! Take yer hands of that girl ya hear me!" The Bartender was done tolerating this.

"Bug off human. We need to have a little chat with this girl." Two of them pulled out small concealed vibroblades. The other held out a small blaster. "We don't take kindly to being cheated."

"You know weapons aren't allowed in here! Do you want to get in trouble with the Hutts?" The Bartender slowly backed off. Three armed thugs against him were odds definitely not in his favor. Softly he cursed under his breath, where were his bouncers when he needed them?

" Screw the Hutts. We're with the Exchange. We don't follow what the Hutts say." The one armed with the blaster smirked.

"Hey…Uh fellas. How about you let the girl go and do what the man says?" Before he knew it Ron was in the middle of the whole conflict as he made his way towards the trio.

Ron kicked himself on the inside. _Stupid Jedi instincts._

" Who the hell are you?" One of the ones holding a vibroknife gestured menacingly at him. He seemed to be the leader.

"Uh…"Ron held his hands high up next to his face, indicating he was no threat. "Me? I, Uh, Nobody. Just nobody." Ron prayed this worked as he waved his hand a bit.

"You are just nobody." The aqualish repeated Ron's words.

"You will let go of the girl." Ron repeated the gesture.

"I will let go of the girl." The gray alien had put away his vibroknife.

"You will go home and rethink about your life."

"I will go home and rethink about my life."

The alien then began to walk away; his other two companions looked confused as they let go of the girl and began to run after their leader.

_Booyah! Force Persuasion rocks!_

Ron smiled underneath his cowl. He then turned his attention to the girl who was rubbing the part of her arm that they roughed up.

"You okay?" Ron said softly.

"Yeah I'm fine. But…how did you do that?" She asked.

"Oh just a little something-something I.. I'm a people person." Ron chuckled slightly. Here he was acting all cool after actually saving a beautiful girl from some thugs, and not once had his pants fallen off. "What can I say? I've got some major mondo persuasion skills. Yep, yep." And all of it was getting to his head.

"Really?" The raven-haired young woman placed her hands on her hip with suspicion. "Well…thanks I guess. I'm…"

"Hey! What am I doing here?" Being distracted by their conversation Ron had failed to completely notice that the alien leader he had 'persuaded' was only halfway out of the bar and from the looks of it, had regained his senses.

"Uh-oh." Ron muttered.

"Uh-oh what?" The girl repeated.

"Boss! You okay?" His two lackeys asked before pointing at Ron. "Its him Boss he did something to you!"

The aqualish leader took out his vibroknife once more. "Well don't just stand there! Blast him!" The one with the blaster took aim at Ron.

"Definitely Uh-oh." Ron reached for the Force, his right hand out as he called for his lightsaber, while his left hand pushed the girl down to the floor.

Simultaneously the Aqualish shooter pulled the trigger and Ron's lightsaber flew into his hands and ignited to life, deflecting the incoming bolt which ricocheted into the ceiling and down into the ground before using up its energy.

His sudden movement caused his cowl to come off revealing his face, his padawan braid swaying.

Silence filled the bar as they all stared at the blue energy blade that captivated everyone's attention.

"You're a…Jedi." The girl Ron pushed stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Te wampa Jedi!" A voice cried out in Huttese. And suddenly it was no longer just the three aqualish aliens pointing weapons at Ron. All of the patrons seemed to have turned against him. If there were one thing that united smugglers, bounty hunters, cutthroats, and galactic scum it would be their hatred of those who wielded the lightsaber.

_Oh man…_Ron did not have to look around him to feel the hostility.

"Oh so not good. Master Katz is going to kill me." Ron said out loud as he lowered his stance, readying the Shii-cho form.

"Forget who's going to kill you later they'll kill you now!" The girl took hold of his arm. "Lets get out of here!"

Ron heard her the first time. Deactivating his lightsaber he grabbed hold of her. "Hey! What are you doing?" She shrieked in confusion before Ron picked up her as easily as he would a child.

"Just hold on!" Ron said in a panic. He closed his eyes forcing himself into a deep concentrated trance. Augmenting oneself with the power of the Force was never Ron's forte. He was not an Ataru practitioner like Kim so he found this ability to be quite hard to master. But he had to try.

It took all of his efforts but it paid off. As soon as Ron opened his eyes everything seemed to move so slowly, so lethargic. Every one moved like they were encases in syrup. Running out of that bar seemed normal to him but Ron knew he was calling upon Jedi super speed. Ron hightailed it out of there as fast he could.

He did not stop running until he made it into an alleyway, nine or so blocks away from the bar. Ron placed the girl down on the ground as soon as he could then took a peek out of the corner of the alley. "Good…huff…huff…they… didn't follow." Ron was breathing hard.

"W-what just happened? How'd we get here?" The girl looked around.

"Jedi…super…speed…I'm…not…trying…that again." Ron was barely able to speak as he knelt down trying to catch his breath.

"Awesome! It's exactly like what I've heard! You really are a Jedi." The girl happily exclaimed as she helped him up.

Ron did not know what felt better. Getting out of that bar alive without him getting hurt or being praised by a beautiful girl.

Ron was leaning towards the latter.

"My name's Zita. Zita Flores. Friends call me Z." Zita extended her right hand out and shook Ron's hand.

_Her hand is really soft and small._

"I'm Ron. Ron Stoppable. I'm not really a full-fledged Jedi yet. Just a padawan learner. See the braid?" Ron smiled as he pointed at his padawan braid.

"Could have fooled me Jedi boy." Rita smiled back.

Then awkward silence.

"Uh so…Thanks for helping me out with those aqualish guys back there. I knew they were trouble from the start but their credits were good and I could use a new challenge. I just didn't think they would be so stupid to think I cheated." Zita rubbed the back of her neck.

"Did you-"

"I did NOT CHEAT." Zita made sure she made eye contact with Ron.

"Shutting up now." Ron knew better then to question that any further.

"Its just…I'm really good at it you know?…I've always been good at games and stuff. Ever since I was little." Zita did not know why she felt she had to explain herself to this Jedi boy she hardly knew, but something inside her made her feel safe and that she could trust this blond, freckled face young padawan.

"Oh. Cool." Ron could only reply a word or two. At first he had really wanted to talk to her now that he had a chance he didn't know what to say.

"Well you know. I should be thanking you I mean. You did warn me about getting the heck out of there…but then I was the one who drew unwanted attention to myself…cause I wanted to help you before and then…" Ron was just blabbering nonsense now. "Okay, you know what? just thanks."

Zita smiled. "For what?"

"I don't know…I mean. Just thank you."

Zita could not help but laugh at Ron's answer. "You're a funny one for a Jedi."

oOo

AN. As I stated before I have adopted this fic from Trombe. I will be uploading new chapters in blocks of five as I make small changes to suit my own writing style. Thanks for reading and a giant Thank You to Trombe for allowing me to adopt this fic.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Kim Possible, or the first 15 chapters of 'I am Jedi.' They belong to Disney and Trombe respectively. This fic has been adopted by me with permission from Trombe.

I am Jedi

Chapter Eight: Never Forgotten

_"Qui-Gon Jinn was perhaps one of the greatest Jedi alive, a commanding presence at the Council,_

_A strong and brave warrior who refused to be intimidated by even the most daunting_

_Challenge and a good and kind man."_

_Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight (The Phantom Menace novelization)_

**Approximately 12 months before the Battle of Geonosis**

**Takes place at the same time while Kim and Ron are at Nar Shaddaa**

_The Jedi gardens had always been the home of a thousand wonders and an integral place of peace for the Jedi. Its exotic plants and clear view of the blue skies of Coruscant made it a favorite location of the padawan learners and younglings._

_A little blonde girl stood underneath an oak tree, hiding in its vast shade and crying in her pain._

"_Is something wrong little one?" A gruff, yet gentle voice made her look up. An old, wizened man with craggy features knelt before her as he placed a strong yet soft hand on her shoulder._

"_M-Master Jinn?…" She said through her sobbing._

_The old Jedi maverick smiled as he lifted his hands and wiped the tears off the girl with a mother's gentle touch. Qui-Gon Jinn always had a soft heart when it came to the young blond girl. Softly he ran his hands through her platinum blond hair to soothe her as he waited for her sobbing to die down , the girl's tears soaking his brown Jedi robes._

"_Shh…there, there. It's all right. Just cry it out." He whispered softly to the girl._

_A few moments passed by before she managed to calm down enough as only a few sniffles remained._

"_Feel better?" Qui-Gon asked._

_The girl nodded slowly._

"_Do you want to talk about it?"_

_The girl fiercely shook her head, her wavy blond hair swaying._

"_Tara…" The craggy Jedi Master gave her a stern look._

"_I…I…I was playing with my friends and then…the other kids started talking about how they were going to get picked next to be padawans and then…and then Skyler said that I would never get picked. Then… he started calling me names like Tara the farmer… and said I should start hanging out with space hogs cause I smell anyway!" The blonde girl could feel her tears returning as she recalled the insult._

_Qui-Gon looked at her and gave a subtle smile. Truly the mind of a child was a wonder, yet at times that blunt truthfulness was sometimes unsettling and carelessly said. "The Jedi Agricultural Corps is a fine career to be had little one. Thanks to them countless solar systems are well fed and would never experience starvation." It was true that if a Jedi initiate was never chosen to be a padawan after a certain age then they would be placed in service to the Agricultural Corps or to the Healers. A noble profession by itself but one that would never held the glory nor the prestige the little ones craved._

"_I know but…"_

"_Not everyone is meant to be a Jedi Knight Tara. We all have our place in the world through the Force. A Jedi's touch can heal a sickly crop as much as he can harm another with his lightsaber." He continued on._

_He had the young blonde's attention._

"_It is nothing to be ashamed of." Qui-Gon patted Tara's head._

"_Is more of something of what Master Yoda would say. I would tell you that the Force works in mysterious ways. It is always ever changing, ever flowing. It's never the same thing. What some would claim to be their destiny could be nothing more then just a glimmer in the distant future."_

_The young Tara looked at Qui-Gon inquisitively. "I don't understand Master…"_

_Qui-Gon looked at her with the patience that time and experience had given him. As smart as the young blonde was compared to her fellow Jedi initiates he sometimes forgot that she was a little girl herself._

"_Think of it this way. If you think Skyler is wrong then prove him wrong. Be the best that you can be."_

_Tara thought for a second at the Jedi Master's words. "I think I understand a little."_

"_Good." Qui-Gon lifted her from the ground and carried the now smiling little girl unto his broad shoulders. "For what its worth I think you'd make a better Jedi Knight then Skyler." Qui-Gon chuckled a bit. "Don't tell the Masters I said that."_

_Tara did not understood why but she laughed along with Qui-Gon anyway. "Master, you think if I tried hard enough that I can be your padawan?"_

_Qui-Gon looked up at the girl. "You've already set your sights on me huh?" He warmly smiled. "You know I already have my hands full with young Obi-wan."_

_Tara smiled back. "I like Obi. He's funny and nice." _

_The old Jedi laughed at that comment. "I'll be sure to tell him that in that order."_

"_Well little one... As for your question we shall see. If the Force wills it I would gladly take you on as my padawan. Granted Obi-wan has to pass his trials first and that boy can be so head strong sometimes... but he is ready."_

_Tara nodded, content with the Jedi Master's answer._

"_Anyway enough talk of the future. Let us focus on the now. Are you hungry Tara?"_

"_Uh-huh." The blond meekly replied._

"_Well so am I. I don't really feel like eating at the dining halls today. Do you want to come with me and eat outside the temple?"_

_Tara's eyes shot up. Jedi initiates were usually never allowed to leave the temple grounds unless a Knight or a Master accompanied them. "Can I?"_

"_I don't see why not." Qui-Gon smiled as he began to walk with the girl on his shoulders._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Dex' Diner. It's a place not far from here. It might not look like much but I do enjoy the food there. I'm sure you'd like it."_

"_I'd like that Qui-Qui." She bent over to whisper in his ear, which brought an even bigger smile on the old Jedi's face. Her nickname for him was something he thought special, even though it came from how she could not pronounce his name the first time they met._

"_Obi-wan would have a field day if he knows you call me that."_

"Qui-Qui…" Tara whispered.

Slowly she stirred from her slumber, her eyes faintly opened as she rubbed them. She had fallen asleep again.

Now fully a young woman Tara was no longer the small crying girl that most remembered her to be. Her wavy platinum blond hair had grown longer and shined like the brightest Hasaq sun. She had developed a voluptuous figure that rivaled that of her brunette friend Bonnie that made any young blooded Jedi turn after her when she walked. Her beautiful and calm face was so different from the one that belonged to that crying girl of so many years ago. Her white Jedi garbs complimented her blue eyes. Lastly she emitted a strong, confident personality that still retained a hint of shyness. An improved Tara indeed.

Looking around, it took Tara a second to remember where she was. She had fallen asleep in one of the secluded areas of the archives. In front of her was a holocron, which projected the image of a Jedi Master, cowl down as he spoke out. His craggy features and mannerism were exactly how Tara remembered him to be.

"Remember younglings. Not everything is what it seems. Take the time to think. Reflect. Then act. But remember that sometimes thinking deters you from what your true goal is suppose to be. You are taught to think when you should be taught to know. Trust your feelings. The difference between knowledge and wisdom is blurred sometimes and…"

As the voice continued on Tara could only watch with pain in her heart. She reached out with her left hand slowly as she wrapped her fingers around the image, as if she was afraid she would lose him if she did not.

"I miss you Qui-Qui…" She whispered softly to herself.

She remembered that day vividly, that day when Obi-wan Kenobi returned back from Naboo and told her the grave news. She remembered the young padawan's face grim with sorrow as he handed her what remained of his master, Qui-Gon's lightsaber. Qui-Gon Jinn had died as a Jedi should, defending the innocent and doing his duty. She did not remember much after that. Only that she knew she would never see his smile again, never see his old craggy features loom nearby as he watched her practice her saber forms, never hear his warmth filled laughter, and would never hear his sagely advice anymore.

She had never cried so much in her life. Qui-Gon Jinn's funeral pyre was too much for her to bear so she never attended.

She regretted that.

Qui-Gon would have been saddened if he knew of how his little one cried herself to sleep since then.

It took her a while but she knew she had to let go of her sorrow. Tara knew she had to move on. Keeping the memory of Qui-Gon Jinn to heart, Tara honored the teachings he had imparted to the Jedi Order. She never failed to go to the archives and would watch whatever material they had on Qui-Gon almost daily. His adventures, his teachings, his sacrifice would never be forgotten in the young blonde's heart.

It had been hard but Tara had learned to cope with the loss of Qui-Gon. With the help of her Master and friends like Bonnie, Tara learned to put the past behind her. She knew Qui-Gon would have been proud of her accomplishments. She was a padawan to esteemed Jedi Knight Lan Shel. Together they had traveled and did much in the galaxy. She was doing exactly what she wanted to do in life.

_If you think Skyler is wrong then prove him wrong. Be the best that you can be._

Qui-Gon's advice looped inside her head. It had become her personal motto. _Be the best that you can be._

After the message played out and began to repeat again she turned the holocron off. She got up and stretched and began to make her way towards the archives as she returned the holocron she had borrowed today.

An elderly woman stopped her as she was about to leave. Master Jocasta Nu was always glad to see the young woman. "Already done for the day Tara?"

Tara waved and smiled back. "Hello Master Nu. Yeah I finished kind of early today. Thank you for your help again. It would have taken me forever to find Master Jinn's files."

"It was my pleasure my dear. It is my duty as chief librarian to help out our Jedi padawans with anything they need." The Chief librarian stated calmly. The patterned robes she wore bore the symbols of the Ansata, representing her devotion to knowledge and learning.

"See you later Master Nu." Tara bid farewell as she walked out of the archives.

"Tara! Over here!" Bonnie's voice echoed out as Tara looked up to see her friend down the hallway.

"Hey Bonnie." Tara greeted her friend as she made her way towards the brunette.

"Where have you been? I thought we were suppose to meet about ten minutes ago." Bonnie complained.

Tara could only smile as she looked behind her in the direction of the Jedi archives.

"Just visiting an old friend." She said with barely a whisper.

oOo

AN. As I stated before I have adopted this fic from Trombe. I will be uploading new chapters in blocks of five as I make small changes to suit my own writing style. Thanks for reading and a giant Thank You to Trombe for allowing me to adopt this fic.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Kim Possible, or the first 15 chapters of 'I am Jedi.' They belong to Disney and Trombe respectively. This fic has been adopted by me with permission from Trombe.

I am Jedi

Chapter Nine: Of friends and shadows

"_Just as the Anzati cannot impose their will on Jedi,_

_So you cannot impose your will on me._

_So we are at an impasse."_

_Akku Seii, Anzati Assassin Master (Clone Wars Vol. 8: The last siege, the Final truth)_

**Approximately 12 months before the Battle of Geonosis**

The negotiations were long, tedious, and intense. Despite Jedi training and her tip-top physical form Kim was finding it harder and harder to keep from fidgeting. From the looks of it she was not the only one. She could feel Josh becoming more and more exhausted from the strain, perspiration showed on his face. Neither Josh nor the Hutts seemed to give ground to either one. Kim shifted her weight slightly, sighing as what had looked like a promising break was quickly mired down in yet MORE demands and compromises. It had only been two hours. Two hours of negotiations, that felt like five, and tension so thick in the air it was nearly palatable

Josh was here to represent the interest of the Republic. The Hutts were only concerned about how it would profit them. It turned out that republic freighters around Huttese space were disappearing. Either hijacked and looted by space pirates or by some other unknown factor to the Republic. No Republic pilot had made it back to tell the tale. While the task of guarding the freighters, which held vital supplies, was left to the fleet of the Republic, the galaxy was vast and boundless. The fleet could not be stretched that far and thin. No, the Republic's limited armada would be left where they were, to defend the core worlds. Josh was here to voice the Republic's request, an aid from the Hutts. Protection and guaranteed safety on their territory.

The Hutts were less then eager to cooperate. What was in it for them?

Josh and Bargo argued in a diplomatic fashion, but Kim could tell the argument was going nowhere. The Hutts' demands were outrageous, they wanted too much, and too much of it was unreasonable. Free Republic trade, diplomatic immunities granted to the Hutts, increased Hutt space, etc.

The young lieutenant and the Hutt were losing patience with one another.

Despite the razor sharp atmosphere Kim noted that two heads kept themselves calm. Gerald Katz and Senor Senior Sr. both kept up a cool emotionless facades. For her Master Kim thought this was natural.

But she felt something different about this other man, this Senor Senior Sr. The old man quietly kept to himself most of the time keeping in his role of an observer. Once in awhile he would interject and give a comment or two to keep the negotiations rolling but that was it. Kim could not shake the feeling in her gut that there was more to this man then met the eye.

As for his son…the tanned well built young man seemed to be preoccupied by something... His eyes gave the distinct impression that he was not paying attention at all. Kim could have sworn she had heard the young man complain about his hair. Whatever it was he clearly straightened up when his father glared in his direction.

"Gentlemen and my Hutt friends. Clearly this is going nowhere." Finally Senor Senior Sr. broke the tension as he stepped in between the Republic Ambassador and the towering Hutt. "Perhaps a moment or two to collect our thoughts? I always find that-"

The old gentleman did not finish his sentence as he was interrupted by the sound of three canisters hitting the floor. Upon impact the canisters detonated in a blinding flash of light and a massive concussive blast. The blast spread huge amounts of smoke throughout the room.

Chaos reigned amongst the negotiating parties. The Hutts cried out in fear and frustration, bellowing for their guards. Josh cursed under his breath as he tried to figure out what was happening and wished he had kept his blaster with him. He was still temporarily blinded by that flash of light. Kim and Katz kept their cool and maintained their composure. Both drew their lightsabers, green blades illuminating inside the mists of smoke, Jedi instincts kicking in.

Katz drew on the Force as he reached out with his hand to part the mist around him. Without the cover of the smoke shadowy clad in black from head to toe appeared. Six or eight, Katz could not tell how many there were. They kept in constant motion blurring from cover to cover. Two of them vaulted over him. One wielded a retractable quarterstaff, twirling it around with the ease of a master. The other was armed with nothing more than fists readied a stance that told Katz to not take this one lightly either. A wide swipe of the staff was aimed at Katz feet, to which the Jedi master jumped over effortlessly, and countered with a downward swipe of his own. Lightsaber met quarterstaff with a loud hiss. To his surprise the quarterstaff was not cut in half but rather held the lightsaber blade in place.

_Cortosis. _Katz thought to himself. Not many wielded weapons weaved of that rare ore. They were almost prohibitively expensive and rare even among well funded groups. Whoever these intruders were they had come well prepared. Prepared to face Jedi. "Cortosis Kimberly!" A yell and a flurry of motion from his lightsaber came from Katz as he twisted to avoided another swipe. His assailant pushed his saber assault back but was pushed back on his feet as well. Every swipe and slash he parried from the Jedi Master was countered and returned by a slash or thrust from the Jedi Master. Gerald Katz's Shii-cho style was essentially no different from Ron's Form but there was a world of difference when wielded in the hands of a true Master of the style. Seizing an opportunity, the unarmed one spun in the air as he threw three metallic discs at the distracted Jedi Master. Sensing danger from his connection to the Force Katz executed three quick strokes left right and down, cutting the discs in half before they came close to reaching him.

Kim heard the warning from Katz but was busy on her own. While her Master had to deal with two, three of the attackers had surrounded her. Two of the three wielded staffs, but it was the third that was the focus of most of Kim's attention. He wielded what seemed to be twin fans. The fan-wielding intruder lunged at Kim with a speed and precision that she had come to expect only from a fully fledged Jedi Knight. Kim narrowly avoided the attack, flipping backwards. Not to be outdone the other two joined in, with swipes and thrusts from their staffs. A roll to the side and a Force push and Kim was free from the assault of the other two. The fan wielding masked one was left. Now that she was fully engaged Kim was beginning to pick up on some pertinent details. Their attackers were clad in form fitting black armor and their face masks had a strip of lighter colored material going down the center to form a T shape with the eye slits in their masks.

The auburn haired Jedi padawan slashed her saber with fierce determination, a hard horizontal slash to the abdomen, which Kim's opponent deflected with one of the fans and spun to the side to avoid confronting Kim's assault face to face. Slash met thrust, swipe met parry, and the green energy blade continued to cance with the twin fans. Both were matching each other move for move. Kim had often been proud of her combat skills, which she thought were unmatched by any of her peers except for Bonnie, and of course the Knight's and Masters themselves. This one moved as deftly with his fans as she did with her lightsaber. Kim grudgingly added her opponent to the short list of foes she considered her equal.

"You're good, whoever you are." Kim could not help but compliment her opponent. She gripped her lightsaber closer to her face, true to a strong Ataru combat stance.

"The same can be said of you Jedi." A strong yet willowy voice came from the masked face. He was a she.

Kim kept her eyes locked on her opponents as they circled each other looking for an opening.

"Forget the Jedi! We got what we came for!" A voice shouted out.

"Until we meet again Jedi." The masked female grabbed two small devices from a belt pouch and threw them down to the ground. Smoke once again covered the room.

"Kimberly!" Katz barked out.

"Way ahead of you Master!" Kim waved both her hands in the air; simultaneously she and Katz parted the smoke that engulfed the room. The masked attackers had vanished.

Jedi Master and padawan looked around, assessing the damage. The Hutts were still present. Surprised, shocked and red-faced, but still there alive and present. Yet it would seem that not all were accounted for.

"Senor Senior Sr. and his son are missing." Katz noted out loud, frustrated at himself for not seeing the attack coming. They had gone completely under his radar, not revealing their presence until the last moment. Katz wearily admitted to himself he still had much to learn from the Force.

Kim's personal assessment was even worse. "I don't see Lt. Mankey anywhere either."

As far as this negotiation assignment was concerned things were not going well at all.

Ron had never met a person, much less a beautiful girl, so interested in the Jedi Knights before. After their escape Ron and Zita had managed to find a secluded alleyway near the more acceptable parts of Nar Shaddaa (acceptable according to Zita that is) and found themselves engrossed in casual conversation. Ron had completely forgotten his self-imposed reconnaissance mission.

"So what's it like?" She asked him another question, as she sat down on what seemed to be an empty crate, her legs dangling.

"What's what like?" Ron was confused.

"You know. That thing you do…what you feel. What's the Force like?" The tanned raven haired girl looked at him with sincere curiosity shining in her eyes. She genuinely wanted to know.

The blond padawan scratched his head and racked his brain for the answer. The Force was ever an elusive topic to him. It was something that him and Kim often discussed with the other Masters and their fellow students. But it was hard to describe to someone outside of the Order. Ron wasn't too sure how to describe it even to himself, his connection to the force had never been as _stable _as the others padawans. Sometimes he couldn't seem to touch it all, other times he felt it so strongly it felt overwhelming. And some times he felt something _else_ in the force, something cold and _frightening_. He leaned his back on a wall facing her.

"Its…kind of hard to explain…"

"Try me." She was not giving up.

"Well…" Ron paused as he thought about it some more. What would Kim or Master Katz say? Finally he thought of a plausible response.

"Well…How about…it's…hmmm…imagine closing your eyes and ears. You don't see or hear anything right? Now picture in that darkness…that void…for a brief instance you could hear, no…feel the heartbeat of the entire galaxy for the very first time." Ron smiled at his own answer. It really was something like that, sometimes. Well to him anyway. He would never forget that day when he felt the Force for the first time. It was like looking and staring at the very essence of life itself. _That sounded smart and cool. Way to go Rondo._

"Wow…sounds like it's amazing." Zita looked up, her eyes wandering as she looked up at the vast sky and the galaxy above it.

"Yeah it sure is…" Ron agreed, not knowing they were not talking about the same thing as he continued to stare at her.

"Can I see your lightsaber?" Zita's question brought him out of his trance.

"Excuse me?" Ron thought he had misheard her question.

"That thing? Attached to your belt? You know, glowing energy sword that kicks butt?"

"Oh, uh, that. Yeah I'm not really suppose to let anyone else touch my lightsaber. I could get into…"

"Oh c'mon. It's only for a second. Its not like I'm going to steal it." Zita jested.

"Well, Okay I guess." Ron pulled out the device that everyone held in awe and fear, the weapon that supposedly defined the Jedi. He placed it slowly in her hands.

Zita stared at it with child-like wonder as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world to her. "May I?" She looked at Ron.

"Sure. It's the switch between those two rings right there." The blond padawan gave his permission.

Zita found the switch with ease. Carefully she held the lightsaber in front of her and ignited it. Its trademark hiss and hum could not have been more terrifying nor exciting to her in that very moment. Its pale blue light gleamed in the dimly lit alley.

"This is… too… cool…" She whispered.

Ron could not help but smile as he folded his arms together. She was clearly taken by it. He remembered how much time and effort it had taken for him to build that saber of his, the lens emitter, the ilum crystal, the cell grid, all hidden underneath that black durasteel hilt. All a product of his time and dedication.

"A lightsaber. An elegant weapon for a more civilized age. Not as clumsy or random as a blaster." Ron confidently said.

Zita looked at him before she giggled a bit as she turned it off.

"What?" Ron never found humor in what he said. So why was she laughing?

"Did you get that line from a holovid movie or something like that?" Zita said as her laughter died down.

"Well it's true."

Silence fell between the two. Zita then continued to laugh again. At first Ron seemed hurt by her careless laughter, but then found himself joining her with a chuckle of his own. It just felt so natural. He knew he had found a friend in her.

After their shared amusement Zita tossed Ron's saber back to him, to which Ron caught, fumbled and almost dropped to the floor before he called it back up with the Force and into his right hand.

"Show-off." Zita smirked.

"Hey you tossed it real hard." Ron returned hers with a smirk of his own as he clipped the saber back to where it belonged.

Zita looked at him more softly now. "Must be great…to be a Jedi." She seemed a bit sad when she said that.

"Hey being a Jedi is not all its cracked up to be." Ron wanted to assure her. "Theres all these rules you follow, you can't always do what you want, you're not allowed to be attached to some things, oh and you won't believe how much time you spend listening to some mystic mumbo-jumbo stuff…not that the Force is mumbo jumbo mind …"

Zita smiled a bit. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah well there's a lot of things people don't know about the Jedi. They just think we're some butt kicking, sword wielding, Force-jumping, enforcers of the Republic." Ron joked as he sat next to her.

"But enough about me and Jedi talk. Tell me about you. What do you do? You know besides rip people off their credits on Pazaak? What are you doing here in Nar Shaddaa?"

Zita lifted an eyebrow. "Is this the rapid fire round of twenty questions or something?"

"Hey you asked me stuff. I get to do the same. Its just fair." Ron pointed out.

"Alright. Where to start?" Zita stretched her hands out. "Nothing much to tell really. I wasn't born here. I'm from Corellia."

So Ron was right about the accent. He was satisfied, knowing that galactic linguistics was not wasted on him like some of his teachers thought.

Zita stood up on the crate she sat, her hands reaching up on towards the dark sky, illuminated only by clusters of stars. " I don't really remember how I got here. It was so long ago. I don't even remember if I had a family."

"Oh…" Ron knew he might have touched a sensitive nerve. While it was true that having been taken from his family at a young age he didn't really understand the concept of familial love, he had always thought that it must be something special. It was one of the things he had always envied about non Jedi. "I'm sorry."

Zita gave him a reassuring smile as she punched his shoulder lightly. " Don't be. Its not like I grew up alone. I've got plenty of friends here. Trust me Nar Shaddaa is only dangerous to those who don't know where to look and when to listen. Its like my whole playground." She jumped off the crate.

"As for what I do for living… that's never been a problem. Like I said before. I've been good at games and stuff like that ever since I could remember. Pazaak, Dejarik, online computer games, you name it, I played it and rocked it twice over. There's always competition…and when there's competition there's profit."

"You mean gambling." Ron chimed in.

"Jeez you are a Jedi aren't you? Always with that straight as an arrow act."

Ron felt a bit embarrassed by that. She made it sound like that was a bad thing.

"Anyway I don't really plan on doing this forever. I've got dreams and ambitions of my own."

"Oh? What are they?" Ron was curious.

"Hey Jedi boy, we just met and you already want to know my life story? Are you hitting on me or something?" Zita looked at Ron mischievously.

Now the blond padawan felt heat rise to his cheeks and face. "N-n-no! I mean I was just-"

Zita broke out into an uncontrollable fit of laughter as she held her stomach. "I'm just teasing you Ron." She wiped a small tear from her eye. "No but seriously, lets just say I'm not that comfortable sharing every thing there is to know about me yet okay?"

"Oh. Okay." Ron nodded. He could deal with that.

For a time the two continued on with their small talk.

"Hey you know what I've been meaning to ask you…if you're a Jedi padawan…" Zita pointed at the braid that Ron had. "What are you doing here and where's your Master?"

"Oh we're just here on official Jedi business. My Master had something to take care of." Ron chose his words carefully. He did not want others to know of the delicate mission He, Kim, and Katz were entrusted with.

"So what are you doing here by yourself?" As smart as a vibrowhip Zita was quick to point out the obvious.

"Well you know…I'm doing some freelance reconnaissance. Cause it's…uh…what I'm really good at." Ron did not want to loose face to a new found friend, much less a pretty girl that happens to be his new found friend.

"Really?" Zita did not seem to buy it.

"Honest. See here I've got a comlink so I could report to him every-" Ron cut himself off the moment he pulled out the communications device. The red light was beeping. For how long Ron did not know. He did not remember hearing it. One thing was certain. He was needed.

And he had been too preoccupied.

"Oh snap…" Ron gravely stated out loud.

On top of the central building the concealed attackers slowly made their way up on the rooftop. One by one they came through the ventilation shaft. Time was of the essence. The foes that they had eluded were Jedi. They were not so easily lost.

"Quickly. We must move." The female one who had wielded the fans before hand gave firm orders which the others complied with hastily. Josh was unconscious and tied up as one of them carried him slung over his shoulder.

"Our benefactors will meet us at the rendezvous point soon enough. We must hurry and meet them. " She stated calmly. She had not once failed a mission or an assignment. She was not about to start now.

"I still do not understand why we have taken on such a task. This is below us Yori." One of the masked figures walked up to her, his toned and muscled figure not easily veiled by the black garb he wore.

"We do what we must, Hirotaka. Mando we may be, but we are in no position to choose freely what we can or can not do." She replied softly through her mask.

Yori could tell this aggravated her second-in-command. She placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

"Clan Yamanouchi needs this. There are so few _buir_ in our home only _Ba,buir._" She hoped he would understand.

Hirotaka paused just for a moment. "I know. The _Ad,ike _need the money this job will bring." His face was veiled by the mask, yet his eyes showed that he understood.

"Other then that… a battle with foes such as the jedi is something to relish." He added, pride swelling in his tone.

She knew he was smiling underneath that disguise.

"Let us go then. Our little distraction won't keep the Jedi at bay for long." Yori found herself grinning as well.

As quickly as they came they disappeared.

Back into the shadows.

oOo

AN. As I stated before I have adopted this fic from Trombe. I will be uploading new chapters in blocks of five as I make small changes to suit my own writing style. Thanks for reading and a giant Thank You to Trombe for allowing me to adopt this fic.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Kim Possible, or the first 15 chapters of 'I am Jedi.' They belong to Disney and Trombe respectively. This fic has been adopted by me with permission from Trombe.

I am Jedi

Chapter Ten: Looking at the right places

_"But all this talk doesn't matter. I'm not qualified to give advice. Besides, when I open my_

_mouth, I'm usually lying anyway."_

_Atton Rand, former Jedi hunter (Knights of the old Republic II: The Sith Lords)_

**Approximately 12 months before the battle of Geonosis**

A smile managed to creep its way into Senor Senior Sr. face once more. It had been so long since he had experience something so genuinely interesting that the old man thought that he would never feel excitement surging in his bones ever again. Being a billionaire of the galaxy can do that to you. With the many years and times he has been through, he had seen it all. He has done it all. And where did it all lead him?

Here.

Now.

In Nar Shaddaa.

His riches and influence reached far and wide across the galaxy. Senor Senior Sr. has had his hands in everything from spaceports, to intergalactic transportation, to importing spices. The Senior name and emblem was well known throughout the galaxy as one of the most successful intergalactic corporations, rivaling even that of the Czerka Corporation. What was once a poor space miner's dream while he toiled day and night making ends meet escalated into a success that not many could rival and even fewer could duplicate.

The wealth was nice and retirement had always been a lifetime goal of his but he was not satisfied. All the credits, all the wealth, all of it meant nothing. He felt nothing inside. He felt incomplete.

And so it was that the old man tried his hand at a new venture. Underhanded villainy. What better way to start then to dispose of the Galaxy's most fearsome gangsters? No ladder climbing for him, he would start at the very top.

"Father I think those mercenaries was cutting it a bit close there with those exploding ball things. I think I still see smoke coming out of my hair." Junior annoyingly ranted as he continuously tried to fix the state of his hair.

Senor Senior Sr. sighed. When his son was born he had been the happiest man in the entire cosmos. He would trade all of his fortune to relive that moment again, that moment when all of them were together. Him, his newborn son, and his lovely wife.

He rubbed his temple at the thought. Reliving old memories of her always pained him and buoyed him in equal measure. What did wishful thinking matter now anyway? She was gone and along with her went his youth and his happiest days.

Now it was up to him alone to raise their son, and what a task that was.

" Junior. I told you before you should not have been standing there in the first place." As much as he loved his son he still could not believe some of the things his boy was capable of…or what he was not capable of.

"But if I had moved I would not see myself in the mirror from the hallway."

_Narcissism_. The old man thought. It was a very bad habit of his son, and one that he had tried so many times to break. Apparently it was a challenge even for a father like himself.

"Junior if you had placed as much time listening and following the plans as you do looking at yourself you would be a very successful man like myself. I am very disappointed my son." He tapped his cane once.

Junior's face clearly showed that he knew he had been scolded. He kept quiet for the time being. He never did like displeasing his father. In fact he had made it a lifelong ambition of his to be able to live up to his father's name and make him proud. Yet sometimes it was hard to do when your father was Senor Senior Sr., intergalactic billionaire and one of the most influential people in the outer rim. It was even harder now that they had made their first step into becoming feared criminal lords. Villainy was something Junior knew nothing about. He personally loved to think of himself as an intergalactic singing sensation, someone who would rival the Oh Boyz sensation someday. He knew next to nothing about contacting smugglers, arranging hits, selling death sticks and the like. But his father had been so eager at this new found prospect that Junior knew it would break his father's heart if he backed out of it.

Waiting patiently for his contacts to arrive Senor Senior Sr. sat himself down into a favored chair of his. Here in one of his many private abodes he had privacy. He would be safe from the eyes and ears of the Hutts and the Republic. He chuckled softly at the success of his recent plan.

It was simple enough. Kidnap the Ambassador of the Republic, blame it on the Hutts, and watch the ensuing chaos. The Republic would blame the Hutts and would be forced to retaliate, the Hutts would claim that it was a scheme of the Republic and would rally the underworld to their cause. If the Republic won then the Hutts would be out of the picture and Senor Senior Sr. would be free to take his place at the top. If the Hutts won then it would leave them shattered and weakened, he could take the leadership from them easily. Either way Senor Senior Sr. would win.

They had executed it perfectly. Senor Senior Sr. was very satisfied with his choice of hired help. He doubted that the Jedi and the Hutts even knew what hit them.

Mandalorian mercenaries. Elite warriors with an unshakeable honor code skilled in every aspect of warfare. Including infiltration and extractions. Fortunately they were more than capable of extracting the ambassador alive. His value alive far outweighed his value as a corpse.

Chance had led him upon the name of Yamanouchi. A little time and a little financial incentive and Senor Senior Sr. managed to find all that he needed to know of this mysterious group. The Yamanouchi clan was a small one by Mandalorian standards. It had also been recently devastated by an ill timed contract with the trade federation that had resulted in the loss of nearly every adult warrior. They were also considered one of the premier clans in hand to hand combat. Something that had come in handy today since he had wanted the ambassador alive.

It was not difficult to contact and hire the Yamanouchi. They needed the money he was offering to help rebuild their clan. He knew they felt contempt for him because he was not a warrior himself. But the Mando always kept their word he knew they would succeed or die trying. And his faith had proven justified.

It was poetry in motion. Everything went according to plan and the Jedi were left in the dark.

"Sir. Your visitors have arrived as you expected." A protocol droid stated matter-of-factly.

"Excellent. Show them in." And with a grin Senor Senior Sr. got up, standing triumphantly.

Kim was fuming. She obviously was not pleased with what she had found. The moment they had dispersed the cloud of smoke completely she and Katz had taken off from the room, hot on the trail of the masked intruders. Both padawan and Master did not need to communicate with each other. They resonated well enough. Kim took the higher path, going up to the roof, and Katz went towards the main entrance and the only other exit in the building.

Kim's intuition told her that the high ground would be much more advantageous for the attackers. An airship or speeder might be nearby and the height of the building meant they could zip line across other buildings.

But she had lost them. She could feel the last flickering sign of a presence as she opened the door. Soon after that only the cold harsh air of Nar Shaddaa greeted her.

Kim stood there, looking down from the tall building. She looked around hoping to find a small trace of where they might have gone. She found none.

"Kimberly, they didn't go through the main hall. Did you find anything?" Katz's exasperated voice crackled from her comlink.

She unhooked the device from her belt. " Yeah they were here alright. Emphasize on the word were, Master. I can't find a trace of where they might have gone to."

"Well whoever they were they obviously came for one of the participants of the negotiation." Katz replied.

_Forget the Jedi! We got what we came for! _She remembered.

"You think they came for Jos- I mean Lt. Mankey?" Kim folded her hands together as she spoke to the miniature device.

"Possibly."

"What about the Seniors?" _If they were after Josh what incentive would an old man and his son have on the kidnappers? _Kim pondered on that.

"They might be part of the kidnappers' goals or they might have simply been a target of opportunity. I've heard of the Senior name, Kimberly. Very wealthy."

Kim zoned in on that. "How wealthy?"

The comlink paused for a minute before Katz responded back. "He could buy a planet wealthy."

Kim and Katz were narrowing the possibilities down. "You think they were kidnapped for ransom Master?" Kim stated what was on both of their minds.

" I wouldn't rule it out that's for sure."

Kim's face was grim. This was supposed to be an easy escort mission. Kidnapping by strange assailants definitely took it up a level. One thing was for certain she was not going to let her guard down ever again.

"Did you hear from Ronald yet?" Katz questioned.

"Not yet Master." Kim was beginning to worry. She had alerted Ron's comlink the moment the masked attackers had made their presence known. So far he had not responded.

"That boy sometimes…" Katz sighed through the other line. "Come down here then. I assume you found out all that you can."

Katz ended the communication line there.

Kim looked down for the last time. Her bird's eye view of Nar Shaddaa gave her a clear picture of the Smuggler's Moon and its decaying urban environment. Yet no sign of a blue eyed blond padawan anywhere.

"You better not be goofing off Ron."

"I've been goofing off!" Ron ran with all the energy his legs could muster.

"Where's the fire?" Zita was not far behind him. His sudden sprint sure surprised her. One minute they were talking the next thing she knew he bolted out of there quick as a podracer. Her first instinct told her to follow.

"I don't know but someone's gonna be pretty steamed when they find I'm not there!" The blond padawan did not even slow down to make sure she heard him.

"Hey! Slow down! Where are we going?" she jumped over a couple of Jawas as she tried to match his pace with her own.

"I need to get back to where my Master is!"

"Well do you even know where he is?" Ron suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. Looking around none of the buildings or landscape looked familiar to him at all, he found he had no idea where he was.

"Uh…hehehe…awkward." He nervously laughed as he turned around to face an amused Zita.

"You describe where he is and I can get you there faster then you can say Womprat." She grinned. Ron rattled off a jumbled description, which Zita somehow made sense of.

Smiling at Ron she took off at a dead run with Ron right behind her.

"There you are! Where have you been? Why haven't you answered your comlink?" Kim spotted Ron a mile away. She stalked angrily towards him before she noticed that someone was tagging along side the blond padawan.

"Sorry about that KP I was jus-"

"Who's she?" Kim was quick to cut him off.

"Oh, this is my friend-"

"Zita. Zita Flores." Zita was even faster to do the same. "Ron here did me a favor back there with some aqualish thugs so I figured I owe him one. He couldn't remember how to get back here so I offered my help." She eyed Kim. She did not like the way she was being looked at. _What's your damage? _Zita thought.

"And you are?" Zita's eyes narrowed as she asked the question.

Ron looked at Kim. Then he looked at Zita. Somehow it did not seem right to interfere, the force agreed with him.

"Kim Possible." Kim paused. She then looked at Ron, who had a nervous expression on his face. "I thought you said you'd wait right here." She said coolly.

Ron hated it when she did that. It usually meant he was in deep trouble with her. "I…I got bored okay?" Ron confessed. "I figure I'd be able to get some info about this place. You know… like actually doing something." His eyes went down at the ground.

Kim could not help but be content with her best friend. Try and bumble as he might, Ron was a good friend.

A good person.

"You could have answered your comlink right away though. You had me worried."

"I know but I panicked and thought that it was urgent so the first thing that came to my mind was go where you were."

Kim's cheeks betrayed her feelings as she found herself embarrassed by his words. Ron's often simplistic and clear-cut way of expressing himself often surprised and amazed her.

"Excuse me but are you like his girlfriend or something?" Zita interrupted.

"N-no! Jedi are not supposed to have such emotional attachments." Kim folded her hands together.

"Ah… So you're a padawan learner too right?" Zita caught on as she spotted Kim's own braid that matched Ron's.

"What else did you think I was?" Kim asked defensively.

"Oh nothing important. So your Master is here as well?"

"Long story short Kim and I share the same Master." Ron answered for her, placing himself between the two girls.

Zita looked at Kim and Ron before giving out her reply. "Cool."

"So anyway what was the problem?" Ron was not about to forget the reason why he was so out of breath.

"Kidnappers. Took the lieutenant and some bystanders as well. Negotiations went completely bust." Kim grimaced.

"Ouch." Ron winced. If a Jedi Master and his most promising padawan could be taken by surprise by these guys he sure knew he would have been no help at all. But it did not take away his guilt for leaving his post when he was needed. Ron had never liked the clean cut and handsome lieutenant but he never wished any harm to fall upon Josh.

The doors to the building opened and out came Gerald Katz, his stride fast and his mood grimmer then usual.

"Ronald."

Ron gulped. Katz definitely did not sound please at the moment.

"Oh. Hi Master…hehehe…Listen I just wanted to let you know…"

"I will gladly hear the full explanation LATER. We have some pressing matters to attend to right now." Katz then took notice of a pretty young tanned girl beside Ron.

Zita extended her hand and shook the Jedi Master's hand as she introduced herself.

"Pleased to meet you my dear. But I fear our conversation much like Ronald's well thought out excuse is going to have to wait at the moment."

Kim took the initiative to ask. "Any luck Master?"

"No. Bargo said he had nothing to do with this. And for once the more I think about it the more I agree with him. The Hutts have no motivation to kidnapp young Joshua Mankey. They're gangsters. This whole mess is not their style. It just doesn't make sense." The Jedi Master scratched his beard, deep in thought.

"If only I had been there sooner. I might have been able to pick up a small trace or something." Kim's eyes went back up to the rooftop of the central building.

"So who were they?" Ron felt he needed to be in the loop.

"That's the problem Ron. We don't know. These guys move so fast and so silently you would think they were shadows or something." Kim interjected.

"That actually narrows it down." Zita stated calmly.

"Excuse me?" Katz looked at the raven-haired girl.

"Quick, silent, and very organized right? There's only a few groups around like that. And the hutts control most of them."

Katz closed his eyes for a moment to think upon the girls conclusion. "That does it narrow it down. And there are only a very few places such a group could hide. But where to begin?" He said thinking out loud.

Zita grinned. " Only one way to find out Master Jedi."

She looked around her and spread her arms wide. "You listen to Nar Shaddaa."

The Jedi Master and the two padawans were left amazed as they continued to watch the Corellian girl work her magic. Two solid hours of backtracking and roaming around Nar Shaddaa and it seemed like Zita knew everybody. With her knowledge of so many different languages and the way she carried herself it was difficult to believe she was just an average girl and not a trained ambassador.

She laughed a bit while talking to some Biths; She then had a pleasant conversation with a toydarian, and the next thing you knew she was talking to some gamorrean pigs in huttese.

"Alright. Yeah Al, I got the money. I'll see ya next week so don't chicken out ya hear?" Zita had just finished her recent conversation as she made her way back to the three Jedi party.

Her eyes gave a feint gleam, her lips slowly curling into a smile.

"Master Jedi… and padawans. I do believe I know where your missing ambassador is." She said, in a high class mocking tone.

Katz and Ron turned to one another, boggled and awed. "Impressive. Most impressive." They stated out in unison as both of them stroked their chins.

Kim placed one hand on her hips before giving in. "Okay…I admit it. You did a good job." She smiled as she extended her hand out to Zita. _Maybe I was being a little too harsh with her._

Zita smiled back and took the offered hand and shook it strong and hard. "Glad you see it my way padawan Possible."

Their sudden camaraderie was not lost on the two men.

"Alright. Lead the way. We've got an Ambassador to save." Kim had never been more determined in her entire life.

oOo

AN. As I stated before I have adopted this fic from Trombe. I will be uploading new chapters in blocks of five as I make small changes to suit my own writing style. Thanks for reading and a giant Thank You to Trombe for allowing me to adopt this fic.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Kim Possible, or the first 15 chapters of 'I am Jedi.' They belong to Disney and Trombe respectively. This fic has been adopted by me with permission from Trombe.

I am Jedi

Chapter Eleven: Anzati and Jedi Showdown

"_Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi."_

_Jango Fett, Mandalorian bounty hunter (Attack of the Clones)_

**Approximately 12 months before the battle of Geonosis**

Josh's head felt like he had a vibroaxe wedged between his ears.

The pain was there the moment he regained consciousness and already he felt like he should have stayed in the comfort of his dream world.

Despite his groggy and irritated state Josh knew he was all right. Whoever had taken wanted him alive, at least for now. Why else would he be in a containment field and not in some gutter?

"Great…" he grimaced. He was not going to try that again. Looking around he began to consider options for escape. But the more he thought about it and the more he surveyed his prison the slimmer and slimmer the odds of a successful escape seemed.

Statis containment field, motion detecting laser defenses, surveillance cameras at every corner and every conceivable state of the art defense system. Definitely not standard issue for an ordinary detainment cell, hell he'd seen prisons with less security for the entire facility. _So they definitely want me here AND they're rich. Go figure._

The blond lieutenant knew better but curiosity compelled him to try. He reached out one hand to touch the statis field. A powerful shock arced from the field into his hand causing him to jump back in pain, a natural reaction from pain.

He began to check his pockets and everything else on him, searching for maybe something that would help in his current predicament.

He found nothing.

"A blaster Mankey…you should have kept your blaster stupid." He slumped down and began to criticize himself. _Then again they definitely would have taken that too._

"Do you like to talk to yourself often?" Josh had not realized he wasn't alone. Outside of his containment field were two humanoid individuals garbed in form fitting black armor. Recognizing them as the ones who took him before, he was surprised when both of them took off their masks and revealed themselves to him.

One was a tanned, young man. Brooding, handsome with the look of a predator in his steely black eyes. His hair was long and black like his clothing.

The other was a young woman. Like her companion she too was dressed in black armor. Tucked behind a sash were a pair of cortosis weaved battle fans. Her delicate features, her lovely eyelashes and her feminine grace were captivating. Josh was not buying it. He had seen that "feminine grace" take on a Jedi and fight her to a stand still.

"I apologize for my companion's forward behavior. It is Hirotaka's way to look to the very essence of everything. He can be very blunt sometimes." She eyed the hard looking man who crossed his arms over his armored chest.

Josh noted her unusual way of speaking galactic basic. It was an accent he was unfamiliar with. Which meant she might be from the outer rim, or anywhere really. It was a safe bet to say the same thing of her companion.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why are you doing this?" A flood of questions entered Josh's mind and would not leave him be until he has his answers.

She smiled gently as she walked closer towards him, her eyes making contact with his.

"It is foolish to assume that we would reveal who we are just because you ask us too. You've grown comfortable with your status and your title, Ambassador Mankey. Do not assume that the rest of the Galaxy bows before such things."

She turned around to look at Hirotaka.

"Go tell our benefactor his captive is awake. He may speak with him now if he wishes."

Hirotaka hesitated for a split second, clearly not wanting to leave her side but it was his duty to follow her command. He would comply.

He silently walked out of the room leaving Josh and Yori alone.

"So…I take it you guys are just the hired help in my case?" Josh questioned.

"You are a sharp one." Yori's lips curled in amusement. " Yes. You could say that." She answered vaguely.

"The Republic is not going to be pleased with this. I was on a mission of great importance. I need to get back to the Hutts and-"

"The Hutts?" The fiery undertone in her voice surprised him. He never knew someone could sound so calm and yet sound so angry at the same time.

"Negotiating with the Hutts to further advance the needs of the…Republic? You are more foolish then I thought you were Ambassador. The Hutts are a corrupt bile relic of the past. What possible good could come from this. No matter the cause you will suffer for it. This slight negotiation of yours adds nothing to your cause, it will only take from it." The venom was there in her words, Josh clearly saw that.

"The Republic is doing its best. The galaxy is a vast place. We cannot solve all the problems in the universe but we do try. This will help." He defended. If there was a family who knew corruption well it was the Mankeys. One of the few remaining loyal families to the Republic, they knew full well the extent of the corruption and the waning power of the Republic and they desperately tried everything to prevent such a vice from taking over the Senate. Clearly their intentions were not enough.

"Then your Republic is doomed, if it counts the like of hutts as allies." Her eyes glared. "It refuses to change. Its roots run deep yet it does not bend to the changing winds. I have said all I wanted to say on the matter." She walked away from him.

"Then why do this? Is this to spite the Republic, the Hutts?" Josh's voice echoed in his cell.

Yori turned around and continued to watch him. "No. This is simply a job."

"Ah Ambassador Mankey…I apologize for my lack of an appearance until now but it is hard to converse with someone when they are clearly unconscious yes?…" Senior Senor Sr.'s looming figure cast a shadow from the entrance to the room.

"You…" Josh could not believe it. The very man who was at the negotiations was standing outside of his cell. That already told him much of what he needed to know.

"Thank you my dear. You may go now."

"If it is alright with you Senior I would like to stay to monitor this conversation." Yori bowed her head.

Senor Senior Sr. was surprised by her request. Still her request had been very polite. He appreciated that. He could commend the Yamanouchi for their courteous manners as well and not just for their deadly skill.

"If it pleases you my dear. I am only here because the villainy code dictates me to gloat about my plan to my captive."

"It is always the Yamanouchi way to learn and observe as much as possible. " She stated politely if a bit off kilter at senior's comment.

"A commendable virtue I'm sure." Senor Senior Sr. proudly stated.

"Now where was I?…Ah yes. The gloating." He turned his attention back to the captive blonde in the containment field.

"I admit I was hoping it would be your father Maximilian Mankey who would show up for the negotiations. But I guess his prized son will have to do." He smiled. "You surprise me Lieutenant. An outstanding militant young man like yourself with a promising career yet here you are on a task from the Republic that suits someone with more experience in the diplomatic field. You have gusto and drive. Your father would be proud."

Josh folded his arms together, wary of the man on the other side of the energy field from him.

"I'm pretty sure you didn't just capture me just to praise me. What's your angle Senor Senior Sr.?"

"And a sense of humor to boot. Now that was something that was lacking in the Mankey bloodline." The old man chuckled.

"My plan?…Simple my boy. Raise my infamy and notoriety in the underworld. To do that all I need to do is spark the friction that the Hutts and the Republic already have between them. The conflict to come will do the rest."

Josh's ice blue eyes narrowed in seriousness. What the old man suggested was dangerously close to starting a major diplomatic conflict, one that might even lead to war. And war was something the Republic could not afford.

"You're insane…" The Lieutenant made his feelings clear.

"Ah…but you don't get to where I am by not taking a risk or two young Joshua. Fine line between genius and insanity after all." Senor Senior Sr. tapped his cane.

"Not to put a damper on your victory…" Hirotaka positioned himself next to Yori. "But there is still the matter of payment Senior-san."

Senor Senior Sr. nodded his head. "Ah yes the payment. Rest assure it is already taken care of. You have your credits…and it was well worth every piece of it. You may keep the Cortosis weapons I provided as well, I may need your services again."

Hirotaka smiled. Senor Senior Sr. did have an eye for talent after all as well as a generous nature, failures as a parent notwithstanding. "It has been an honor then Senior-san." He clasped his hands together and gave a courteous bow.

"No the honor is all mine."

A muffled voice filtered in through the room, followed by an odd metal squeal.

The sliding doors to the chamber busted open with tremendous force, metal and glass flying everywhere. Yori managed to grab the old man by his collar and rolled both of them out of the way. Hirotaka vaulted himself in the air and over one of the flying doors, landing back down safely

Standing at the center of the wreckage stood a proud red headed padawan with her arms pushing outwards, a Jedi Master with a exasperated look to his face, an awed looking tanned girl, and a nervous blond boy.

"So much for stealth and guile." Katz murmured.

"Awesome…" Zita whispered.

"I don't think the door was locked KP." Ron pointed out.

"Lock smock. I got it open didn't I?" Kim grinned.

Josh smiled at the sight of his rescue crew. "Kim…" he shook his head in surprise. The auburn maned and green-eyed girl never looked as good as she did in that moment.

Kim found Josh smiling serenely at her, surprising herself as she found herself smiled back. _Good. He's safe. _Relief washed across her body. She then turned her attention to the surprised mercenaries and Senor Senior Sr. in front of her.

"You guys are hard to find…We would have found you guys sooner but…"

"Hey Nar Shaddaa is a huge place. We're lucky we got this one right!" Zita interjected.

"Yeah…after like the third villa we invaded." Kim waved her hand in dismissal.

"Whatever. My information is reliable. It isn't my fault that the details were kind of sketchy." Zita stuck her tongue out.

"Not that I don't enjoy two girls bantering with one another but lets focus on the now people." Ron did not like the way the mercs were looking at them.

"Right." Kim was back in mission mode. "We heard everything Senor Senior Sr., and to think we were planning on rescuing you too."

"I'm a bit disappointed myself. An outstanding man like you Senior turning to criminal activities. Such a shame." Katz shook his head in disappointment.

"I don't have to explain myself to you Master Jedi." The old man sternly looked at his Jedi adversaries. "Still, you Jedi have managed to surprise me. You have found my villa, bypassed my security system, and from the looks of it disposed of my guards. And now here you are coming to the aid of the young Ambassador."

He calmly clapped his hands. "Bravo. Bravo indeed. But I'm afraid this is where your gallant rescue comes to an end." He looked at Yori and Hirotaka, both of them nodding their heads, knowing what was asked of them. "Would you mind dealing with our guests please?"

Yori raised her right hand upwards, her fist clenched. She gave her signal. Eight shadowy figures emerge from concealed locations around the room.

"Junior."

"Yes father?" A voice echoed from the intercom systems.

"Activate the defense system my son."

"Yes father. Lets..see hey you droid! Which button is the one that activates the laser defenses?" Junior said, unaware he was still on.

Senor Senior Sr. sighed. "The boy is trying. You'll have to give him that."

"True. Effort counts for a great deal." Ron nodded in agreement.

"Indeed, he is not a bad boy but sometimes..." Senior commiserated.

"It feels like an uphill battle." Gerald chimed in drawing on his experiences with Ron.

"GUYS!" Kim shouted startling everybody. "We are not having a moment!"

"Ah here it is! Activating defenses father!" Junior's voice echoed out over the intercom, the laser turrets from the ceilings sprang to life as it began to move searching for its targets. Out from the ground came up more ground turrets. A door slid open and out came droids, cast in a shiny silver coats, wielding blaster rifles.

"Okay I get the lasers and the Mercs…the droids are just uncalled for." Zita joked to hide her nervousness. She could see that this Senor Senior Sr. was not playing around. She took a second longer look at the mercenaries. _Wait those are Mandolorian mercenaries. Crap..._

Instinctively she reached out and grab onto the back of Ron's green robe. The blond padawan did not seem to notice the newfound pressure on his back.

"We can take them." Kim assured her, flexing her gloved hands in anticipation. She had expected as much. The feeling in the air was stagnant, it was the calm before the storm. And she reveled in it. Aggressive negotiations was a specialty of hers after all.

"Attack!" Hirotaka ordered as he pointed out to the Jedi party. Simultaneously the turrets and the droid security fired as well.

Swiftly the three Jedi sprang into action letting the Force guide them. Well guide two of them and nudge Ron.

Zita let out a small scream as Ron picked her up and Force jumped her out of harm's way. Ron's lightsaber was the first to be ignited as a steady light of blue deflected three stray bolts headed his way.

Kim did not hesitate to be on the offensive. "Ron! You guard Zita and distract some of those Mercs! Master and I will handle the turrets and the droids!" She leapt right into the fray, Dodging turret fire and carelessly aimed shots by the droid. She turned her lightsaber on at the very last moment, felling two droids with her very first stroke.

"Sometimes I wonder which one is the Master and which one is the apprentice." Katz muttered reluctantly as he followed behind.

"Me? Distract them?" Ron pointed with his lightsaber at two incoming warriors, each holding retractable staffs. Ron stiffened at the way these guys carried themselves and how they felt in the Force, they were certainly no pushovers. But he told himself he was a Jedi. Now was the time to step up and live up to that name.

He saw two of their incoming strikes and yelled in surprise as he bent over backwards to dodge the oncoming swipes to his head.

"Ron be careful! Those are Cortosis weaved weapons from the looks of it!" Zita warned as she tried to find some cover from the stray bolts being fired around.

"I think I already know thank you!" Ron said as his saber clashed with one of the staffs. He exchanged blows with the both of them, trying to find a weakness in their guard.

Katz green lightsaber was deftly handling the bolts coming his way as every shot he parried returned back to its senders, blowing up turrets and knocking down droids. A wave of his hand and two more of the turrets on the ceiling crumpled.

A merc came up from behind him, Katz answered by spinning and smashing his boot past the merc's guard knocking him down.

Kim spotted two more ground turrets emerging up, their targeting system registered her as a threat and began open firing in rapid succession. Kim flipped backwards in the air, two of the bolts pierced her Jedi robes leaving smoldering holes in her sleeves. Landing back down she threw her lightsaber, the green blade spun picking up speed and sliced one in half before spinning back to cut the other apart. The lightsaber returned to its grinning owner.

A droid was carefully aiming at the green-eyed padawan but before it could set its sights on her, its circuits blew up, scorched by blaster fire.

"I'm not totally useless you know!" Zita blew the smoke from the blaster in her hand, something that she had salvaged from one of the fallen droids. She took aim again and took down two more unaware droids.

Kim, Katz, and Zita's combined power were more then a match for steel and circuits, as they completely mowed down the last remaining mechanical threats.

All that was left now were the Mandalorians.

And not a moment too soon.

Ron's two adversaries had suddenly multiplied into five, the blond padawan was dodging, parrying, and rolling to avoid their continuous onslaught, not once being allowed to breathe or center himself. He was in deep trouble.

Kim and Katz were quick to come to his aid. The flash of two green energy blades whirled around Ron. At that moment green was his favorite color.

"You okay there tough guy?" Kim inquired, her back towards Ron as she guarded his back.

"W…what took you so long?" Ron was heavily breathing, his face showed his relief.

"Complications son. You held your own. I'm glad to see you're not slouching on your lightsaber training Ronald. " Katz smiled as he guarded his flank. The five Mando warriors circled them cautiously.

It would be they who would make the first move as the battle ensued.

Kim managed to spin around just in time to parry a pair of fans. "I believe I'm to be your opponent. Jedi Possible is it?" Yori smiled.

Kim returned hers with one of her own. "It is. And you're an Anzati." She declared confidently.

Yori let a small bark of laughter at Kim's declaration. "You are wrong."

"Quick, silent, and very organized. The calling cards of the Anzati."

Yori laughed again an amused giggle. "So much knowledge Jedi. And not a drop of wisdom."

Kim's eyes narrowed as the girls words managed to squeeze a trickle of anger out of her. They spun together as they began to initiate their graceful duel.

Katz was holding his own just fine, he had two of the Anzati out of commission already while he continued to keep five more of them at bay. His green lightsaber seemed to be everywhere.

Ron's eyes wandered to the only one who had kept himself out of the two vicious melee's.

"Looks like it is between you and me, padawan." Hirotaka gave a smug victorious smirk.

Ron did not like that at all. He had held his ground against five of them. How bad could one guy be?

" The Rondo came to play baby…" he brought his lightsaber up in a strong central stance, holding it with both hands, the basic of the Shii-cho style.

He did not see Hirotaka's kick coming. With such speed and power Ron was barely able to bring up his forearm to guard his face, the force was enough to send him reeling back.

"It is my wish to spare you the embarrassment of a humiliating defeat. But if you insist…"

Ron shook his head. Maybe he should have taken his chances with the previous five.

Kim and Yori were trading blows evenly, countering each one's every move. Finally Kim backed off, pressing her lightsaber high above her head. Then she deactivated it, the green blade slowly retreating back to its hilt. A move that surprised her raven-haired opponent.

"I wanted a chance to practice my hand to hand skills. And right now I really want to practice on you." Kim got into her stance a grim smile on her face, goading Yori to do the same.

The raven-haired girl smiled. "It is an honor to face a worthy opponent in the ways of the empty hand." She folded her fans and tucked them behind her once again.

The two female warriors resumed their dance.

At the same time Ron was having his hands full with Hirotaka's attacks. Hirotaka was quickly proving that he was no common mercenary. Ron was barely keeping up. Thinking that his lightsaber gave him an edge over the unarmed warrior was a mistake, as Hirotaka had managed to easily avoid every swipe and slash he threw.

The two fought their way near Kim and Yori.

"Kim!" Ron shouted out. "Switch!"

Kim saw that her padawan partner was way in over his head with his opponent. Throwing a feint to catch Yori off guard she then spun away from her and threw a roundhouse kick in Hirotaka's direction, throwing off his attack patten as she landed a clean hit on his chest and sent him down to the ground.

Hirotaka manipulated his momentum, and flipped himself back up with a handspring. Rather then be irritated by Kim's intervention he seemed fascinated.

"You know the Teras Kasi style?…" He asked, genuinely curious. He had thought the Martial style of the Palawa warriors was long dead except for a few scattered practitioners around Mandalore.

Kim smirked. "Well I wouldn't say know. You might say dabbled in."

Hirotaka threw a punch aimed at her right, which she deftly avoided.

"Show me." His focus was now entirely on her.

Zita watched, her feelings were on the edge. She needed to do something anything. Her fingers itched to aim and pull the trigger on her blaster. But as she saw the Jedi and the Mandolarians clash, she knew they were a class all their own. She doubted she could do anything to help at the moment. But that did not mean she wouldn't try. She waited to see the outcome of the battle, hoping and praying to the Force that she did not need to deal with the Mandalorians herself.

Ron was faring no better with Yori then he had done with Hirotaka. _But at least she's easy on the eyes_, Ron thought not knowing his distraction over her beauty was giving her even more of an advantage. A well-placed punch to his stomach brought him out of his thoughts. _Then again its not my eyes I'm worried about._

Yori continued her attacks and this one could not have been any more different from her previous opponent. While Kim's movements were graceful, this one was rigid. And yet he had so far managed to completely dodge most of her attacks, either by sheer luck or with great skill she did not know. Finally a well-aimed swat to Ron's hands sent his lightsaber flying across the room. While she was fascinated with his unorthodox movements it was time to end the duel. She was done playing around.

Ron sensed it too as nervous tension began to take control of his body. He slowly backed off, not paying much attention to his surroundings. Tripping over a droid's decapitated head he yelled in surprise and narrowly avoided a butterfly kick, while at the same time triggering the blaster rifle that the droid's headless body held. The blaster bolt ricocheted on the ceiling and bounced back downward to where Yori stood.

Yori's eyes went wide with surprise as she hastily drew out one of her fans to try and deflect it. She was a moment too late. While she did managed to deflect the bolt away from a killing shot, part of the beam hit her hand and scorched it.

Staggering from the pain Yori dropped her fans. Wincing she covered the wound with her other hand.

"Yori!" Hirotaka's concern over his leader overrode his desire to fight, but Kim was not about to let him forget her as she pushed her left hand outward, sending the distracted Hirotaka flying towards the wall courtesy of the Force. Hitting it with a thud Hirotaka rolled on the floor, trying to push away and regain some measure of his composure.

Ron pushed himself up, awestruck by his what he called his own dumb luck. He stood triumphant over the girl.

"Go ahead…finish me…" Yori looked at him with fierce determination in her eyes. If she was to die here and now, she would face it head on in the Mando way. She would face death's embrace with courage.

Ron gently looked at her. "I'd hardly call this a win, more of a lucky accident. Besides…" he paused.

"Jedi do not kill needlessly. Isn't that right Master?" Ron winked at Gerald Katz's direction. All the remaining mercenaries were incapacitated and on the floor, groaning in agony. All of them still had their limbs intact. The Jedi Master's face was beaded with sweat and his breathing was deep and hard but not a scratch was upon him. He nodded back at Ron as he tucked away his lightsaber.

Ron then looked back at Yori and knelt down beside her.

"How does that feel, let me take a look." He had for a brief moment seen the burnt mark on her hand and it didn't look too good. Reaching into one of his pouches he came up with a battered can of bacta spray. It had obviously seen a lot of use

Yori found this blond padawan stranger and stranger by the minute. One moment they were fighting, she herself prepared to take his life and she was sure he knew that, the next thing she knew she was on her knees defeated and here he was concerned about her wound. Other then that she could feel something from this young man…an aura…a presence totally unlike the other two. She stayed silent as he sprayed some bacta onto her hand.

She had to ask. "What is your name?…"

"Huh?…" Ron was confused. It was not everyday someone who tried to kill you asked you for your name afterward.

"It is a Yamanouchi custom that dictates you exchange names with an honorable opponent who has bested you in battle. I am called Yori. I ask again…what is your name?" She looked at him, her clear black eyes meeting with his chocolate brown ones.

"…Ron…Ron Stoppable."

"Stoppable-san…" Yori repeated. "It is a proud name. I am honored to have fought you. Re'turcye mhi Stoppable-San.

"Excuse me?…" But before he could ask she quickly took out a pair of small balls on her pouch and threw them down on the ground hard.

The familiar smoke screen covered the room.

"Not again…" Kim hated how they did that. By the time the three Jedi parted the mist of smoke the Anzati had vanished. All of them.

Ron looked around. There was definitely no trace of them left.

"Well they're gone…" Katz stated.

"Yeah but so is the old man." Zita gestured around with her hand. It was true. Senor Senior Sr. had slipped away in the midst of the fighting.

"I didn't even knew he left, the coward." She kicked one of the lifeless droids on the floor.

"Well you can bet he probably hightailed it out of here too." Kim joined in as she stepped over the remaining piles of droid and turret debris, making her way towards Josh's cell.

She deactivated his cell with ease and found Josh grinning from ear to ear. "That was…amazing." He heard stories but today he had seen three Jedi in action for himself. Clearly the stories were not far from the truth.

"No big." She found her cheeks blushing at the handsome young Lieutenant's praise.

"Wrong. Way big. I owe you my life." Josh's ice blue eyes were fixed on Kim.

"Ah like KP said. No big Mankey." Ron interrupted. "But could we have that in writing? You know in case we could call you up on that favor?"

"Ronald."

"I'm only kidding Master." Somehow his small joke had everyone smiling. The Seniors and the Mandalorians might have gotten away, but they had won the battle. And that was enough for now.

After that the negotiations went smoothly. After the fiasco with the Seniors the Hutts were more than willing to comply to save face. They had practically given Josh the floor and more. It turned out that him getting kidnapped worked in their favor.

It was a good day for the Republic indeed. A near fatal conflict turned out to be the best thing to happen to them in awhile.

"Well that's that." Josh confidently said as his mission came to a smooth end.

"The Hutts were pretty much amiable then usual." Kim smiled.

"Bargo is a proud one. Getting the hood pulled on his eyes by Senior is something he is not going to live down for a long time." Katz answered.

"How are we going to deal with our runaway billionaire?" Ron pointed out.

"I've already informed the Republic about it. Rest assure The Seniors will not dare show their faces near Republic space for a while. I doubt they are welcome in any space controlled by the Hutts as well. They made two powerful enemies this day." Katz calmly replied.

"What about the Mandalorians?" Josh was not about to forget who he thought the more dangerous of the two. After the battle Zita had told them who the mercenaries really were.

"They are mercenaries. They were paid to do a job. Even the Republic has uses for such things. And Mandalore is an allied state of the republic, we will let them take care of this matter. I will inform the duchess she will decide what to do."

Kim did not like that and neither did Ron, but their Master had a point. It was time to move on. Let the Force take its course.

"Well…I take it you guys are already going?" Zita asked, she rubbed her arms a bit nervously.

Katz nodded. "I'm afraid my dear we do. We did not come to Nar Shaddaa to sight see after all. Its about time we return to Coruscant."

"Unless you know, you come with." Ron took her hand as he suggested it.

"What?" Zita and Kim said at once.

"We have room for another one on board right Master? Mankey?"

The Jedi Master and the lieutenant exchanged looks.

"I guess so…" Josh stated for the both of them.

"You don't have to stay here in Nar Shaddaa. You can start a new life in the capital. You know…Start from scratch. Who knows, you might be a little bit closer to that goal of yours you were talking about. You'd have friends to support you and…"

Zita smiled as Ron continued on. She touched his shoulder to catch his attention. "That's sweet of you Jedi boy…" Gently she took her hand back from him. "But I do have friends. Here in Nar Shaddaa. My place is here Ron. No matter how much I bad mouth this place…its kind of like home. I can't imagine being anywhere else then the Smuggler's Moon." She shrugged.

"I…I don't understand." Ron genuinely felt confused.

"You don't have to. Its just how I feel okay?…" She punched him lightly on his shoulder, not knowing how else to convey her feelings to her new found friend.

Katz approved of the girl's mature behavior. He would be the first to say his farewell.

"I have never seen a more steady shot, a clear headed mind, and a good heart in all my travels here in the Smuggler's Moon." He held her shoulders as he praised her in earnest.

"If ever you have need of us or if you just want to stop by and visit…you are always welcome to Coruscant. An honored guest of the Jedi." He smiled warmly at the girl.

Zita smiled back, she appreciated his words. "Thank you…they mean a lot coming from you Master Jedi."

"Call me Gerald. These two are the ones who call me Master." He nodded in Kim and Ron's direction.

He gave her a fatherly hug. "Goodbye my dear. May the Force be with you." He broke off the hug and made his way up the ramp and looked back at her one last time. No doubt her powerful charisma, her steady hand, her collected manner during combat, and the way she carried herself made Katz come to a conclusion. Zita was touched by the Force. She was a sensitive. And while she was already too old to be trained deep in his heart Gerald Katz knew she did not need to carry the title of Jedi. She carried herself like one already.

It was people like her that reminded him why he became a Jedi in the first place. And it made him beam with pride.

Josh was up next. The blond lieutenant did not hesitate in taking her hand and giving it a firm shake. "We could use more people like you in the Republic fleet." He stated while showing off his smile.

"Well you know…I never did dig the uniforms. Not my style." Zita joked back.

"You have my gratitude. You helped out more then you know. On behalf of the Republic…I thank you." Josh said sincerely before he followed Katz.

Kim eyed the raven-haired girl before holding out her hand indicating a friendly handshake. "You're not bad…for a scoundrel." Kim grinned.

"Same to you padawan Possible." Zita grinned back.

"Kim." Kim corrected.

"Zita."

The two girls shared a laugh as they shook each others hand. Kim then walked up towards the ramp and disappeared from view, leaving Ron alone with Zita.

"So…you going to say bye or what?" Zita broke the awkward silence between them.

Ron stiffened a laughter or two.

"Yeah…about what I said before. I'm sorry. I should have thought of your feelings more."

"Its no big." Zita borrowed Kim's catchphrase.

"Yeah. Alright then. Like what Master said…you're welcome anytime to drop by and give us a line. The Jedi temple is kind of hard to miss after all. Just look for people in robes with a hoity-toity attitude." Ron gestured jokingly.

His humor made her smile. "Yeah. I'll do that Ron." Gently she then drew herself closer to a surprised Ron Stoppable as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

Before Ron could respond she was already running halfway out of the landing docks. She waved frantically back. He was compelled to do the same… waving back with one hand and placing the other hand on the cheek where he could still feel her warmth. Soon she was lost again in the depths of Nar Shaada. Walking up the ramp he slowly lifted his head up high before looking back, the ramp closing behind him. He walked towards his former seat and plunged down. Kim came up behind him as she touched his shoulder.

"You okay Jedi boy?" She used Zita's monicker for him affectionately.

"Never better." He answered honestly.

oOo

AN. As I stated before I have adopted this fic from Trombe. I will be uploading new chapters in blocks of five as I make small changes to suit my own writing style. Thanks for reading and a giant Thank You to Trombe for allowing me to adopt this fic.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Kim Possible, or the first 15 chapters of 'I am Jedi.' They belong to Disney and Trombe respectively. This fic has been adopted by me with permission from Trombe.

I am Jedi

Chapter Twelve: Reflections and the Winds of Change

"_To the Force, Look for Guidance. Accept what Fate has placed before us."_

_Yoda, Grand Master of the Jedi Order_

_**Six Months before the Battle of Geonosis**_

Ice blue eyes stared intensely at the dark and endless sky. A sky that no longer seemed to exist as the infinitely tall skyscrapers and buildings of Coruscant shielded the view away from unworthy eyes. Or at least eyes looking up from the depths of Coruscant's streets.

For the young man known as Felix Renton it was all right. His cheerful smile was never dissuaded by that fact. He would rise above those towering machinations and feel for himself what the sun felt like on his skin and see how blue the sky really was at high noon. It was a promise to himself that the brown haired young man vowed to keep.

He would fly.

He would be a Starship pilot.

"Yo! Felix! I could use a hand over here buddy!" a voice behind him snapped him right back to reality. No winds to caress his skin, no bright light to illuminate the day. Just the sound of metal crunching and the not so pleasant smell that could only come from the junkyards of Coruscant.

Felix sighed. Optimistic he might be…this was still the slums of Coruscant. The Works, they called it. A once thriving industrial part of the Republic home world the Works' factories and shipyards industries were slowly dying making way for newer and cheaper ones until only a few remained. Now a hub for swoop bike gangs, lowly scum and the occasion scrap metal workers (such as himself) the Works was never a place one went to unless necessary.

"Thought you got it covered Wade. Sorry." He slowly made his way to his friend.

"I've only got six arms, you know." A mechanical junk droid with six metallic arms that seemed to be doing several things at once projected a slightly pudgy, dark skinned young man with black hair on its monitor, which was mounted as its head.

"Better equipped then some species." Felix chuckled as he began to observe the different scrap metal parts he had gathered at an astounding rate.

"Very funny." The Wade droid continued its work while Wade joined in the laughter with his friend.

"I still say you should be here with me, considering you are my partner in this job." Felix grunted as he heaved some of the parts he deemed decent into one pile.

"Me go to the Works? You must be chewing juma spice! There's no way that's happening." Wade crossed his arms as he shook his head.

"Aw it ain't that bad ya baby." Felix goaded on his companion.

"Nice try Renton. But you've got enough balls for the both of us to even go to the junkyards in the Works. Besides, someone has to look after the shop." Wade crossed both of his hands behind his head and placed his foot up on the table.

"Yeah like someone wants to take something from a Junk shop." Felix smirked.

"Hey. Scrap metal." Wade corrected.

"Whatever Genius boy." The brown haired youth continued on silently with his work while his mind continued on it's pondering.

A few minutes of silence fell between the Wade droid and Felix.

"You okay there buddy?" Wade asked with concern.

"Nah its nothing. Its just-" Felix cut himself off as he felt pain below his waist that brought him down to his knees.

"Felix!" Wade sprang into action as he guided his droid to tend to his fallen friend.

"Its…its okay. I'm okay." Felix tore open the right thigh of his black pants, revealing a mechanized black durasteel prosthetic leg. Opening up one of the emergency panels Felix's hands skillfully maneuvered and began to do a routine he had done thousands of times. In no time at all Felix was done, cautiously he began to move the leg again.

"Man…you almost gave me a heart attack." Wade sighed with relief as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "I thought something attacked you or worse."

" I appreciate the concern Wade." Felix's mouth grudgingly formed into a smile. "Its just these babies doing what they do best." Felix smacked both of his legs for emphasis. "Breaking down. Then I do what I do best….fixing them. Just wished they wouldn't put the feeling receptors into overdrive when they break."

"That's not true."

"What? Sure I like to feel what I'm stepping on but-"

"I'm not talking about that." Wade eyed the blue-eyed young man. "That's not what you do best. You're a pilot Felix. You're the best I know and the best there is. Flying is what you do best."

All the color from Felix's face seemed to vanish as he ran his hands through his slicked back hair. "Tell that to the Republic Navy."

Wade paused for a moment before figuring out why. The awkward silence all morning long, the forced smile upon his friend's face, Felix spacing out more then normal, etc. It was all coming together now.

"You didn't make it." Wade concluded with sympathy.

Felix's eyes glazed over for a split second. "Not even close. I couldn't even pass the damn physical."

"Why? You're a great athlete and-" Wade caught himself again and cut himself off before finishing his sentence. If only he could have stopped from staring at Felix's legs.

"For a Genius you sure are slow sometimes." Felix forced his own joke as he chuckled albeit not heartily.

"I mean sure they aren't the top of the line model and they are no replacement for real legs but-" Wade tried to reason it out.

"But nothing Wade. I put too much pressure on these things and they break faster then a swarm of wampa rats on tattooine on a lazy afternoon. " Felix sighed heavily.

"Don't mean to take it out on you buddy but…I know I can be the best damn pilot there is and the Republic Navy is my ticket to getting there. If…If only they would give me another chance of proving it." Felix looked up once more at the black skies, every fiber in his being felt called up to the skies.

Wade sighed through the monitor and had the droid sit right next to his life long friend and partner. Placing a robotic arm on Felix shoulder Wade called out, "I swear man. You should have been born a Correllian. You've got Jet fuel for blood."

The inside joke between the friends made the atmosphere lighter and both shared a laugh.

"You'll get your chance again Felix. I know you will."

"Yeah I know buddy…" Felix was determined to honor his own vow now more then ever, especially now that his friend genuinely supported him on it.

"In the mean time lets try and get this done already. We've got Visitors later." Felix dusted himself up as he continued to do the work he started.

"Oh man I totally forgot Miss Possible and Ron were going to drop by later to pick up their stuff! I didn't even finish it yet! It was going to be perfect for Kim!" Wade's little slip of the tongue was too good of an offer for Felix to pass.

"Ho-ho! Its Kim now is it? No Miss Possible? I knew you had a crush on her."

"D-do not!" Wade defended himself nervously.

"Uh-huh." Felix smiled to himself. It had been quite obvious to him that his little friend had a small(an understatement) affinity for a certain green-eyed, red haired Jedi.

"B-besides s-she's a Jedi and way older then me. S-She's just here on official business."

" Love don't discriminate little Genius." Felix casually stated as he passed by the Wade Droid and finally started loading the metal he had collected.

"Besides…According to the Padawan in her title, she ain't officially Jedi yet."

On top of the shadowy foundations of Coruscant lied the heart of the capital home world, the Jedi Temple, where into the quiet night a Jedi Master reflected and pondered away the time quietly meditating in the Gardens.

Gerald Katz had been practicing the slow breathing meditation for hours now. Crouched in his preferred sitting position in the middle of the garden, surrounded by exotic flora from all over the galaxy, Only taking a breath once every twenty minutes, a meditation practice that supposedly would help bring ease of mind. Which in this case sadly did not seem to be working.

"You know I never would have thought you Master Katz of all people to be the meditation type." The familiar voice of a fellow Jedi Master made him stop and brought a smile to his face as he turned around to greet the voice.

Standing there looking down upon him was a tall bald man, with strong resilient eyes and an intimidating presence, softly nodded in courtesy and returned the smile with one of his own. Which in a way would have astounded many of the Jedi pupils. It was not everyday that the one who smiled back at you was the revered Jedi Master and high council senior member, Mace Windu. In fact many of the students believed Master Windu to be incapable of smiling.

"It is good to see you Master Windu. But please…lets lose the formality. What is formality between friends…Mace." Gerald offered the seat next to him, which the Korunai Jedi accepted.

"Taciturn as ever Gerald. I see the years have not dulled your wit and personality."

"And I see you still like to scare the little younglings into believing you will eat them alive."

"A Jedi should always be cautious and courteous to his masters. Can I help it that I just cast a bigger shadow than most?"

Both masters shared a long look with each other which suddenly turned to loud laughter.

"I miss these times Mace. I miss times when we used to be able to play pranks on our masters and just have this little joyous laughter together. I miss being able to feel like I can do anything again I miss…" Gerald paused as he looked up at the stars, their glittering presence and numbers outshining anything the world below had to offer.

"All this talk of reminiscing…Something's on your mind Gerald. What's the matter?…" Mace Windu was often as stoic and as unrelenting when it came down to his own destiny. He knew who he was and he knew to trust the Force to guide him down his path of life. But he also knew not everyone was the same as him. Not every Jedi was as sure of their path as he was. Masters were no exception.

"That's the thing Mace…I really don't know. There's…a nagging feeling in the back of my mind. Something is about to happen. Maybe…possibly I don't know. Good or bad, I don't know. Its…its… been something on my mind these past few months. Like a small itch that just won't go away."

Mace nodded silently as he continued to listen to his old friend. He had known Gerald Katz since his indoctrination into the Jedi Order. The two of them practically grew up together. And while Force Clairvoyance, the ability to see the future was never Gerald's specialty, from time to time Gerald had been right on the bigger picture of things.

"Perhaps…this nagging feeling…Do you think it might be your apprentices?" Mace asked inquisitively. Years ago Mace had been surprised at the request of his friend to take two apprentices. Never in the entire history of the Order had it happened before. But he felt Gerald's conviction, his determination, and his loyalty to the two who he would eventually come to train. He would have trained both of them even without the council's permission. Mace Windu was one of the many who had agreed reluctantly to allow Gerald's request.

Gerald scoffed. "Now those two are a different matter all together." He ran his hands upon his graying hair before giving in a deeper sigh.

"Young Kimberly is no Jedi like I've ever encountered before Mace. She is brave, talented, kind, determined-"

"Also reckless, proud, and young." Mace added.

"I know that Mace but weren't we all at that stage in our life? There is something special in her Mace. I feel it in the Force. She is someone special. Very special indeed."

Mace Windu could not deny such a truth. He himself had felt her through the Force and she was unlike any other. True she was no chosen one like young Anakin Skywalker but then again the Force worked in mysterious ways…and Young Kimberly Anne Possible would be its vital ally some day.

"What about our young Ronald Stoppable?" Mace suddenly asked. Had Gerald not been so distracted he would have picked up the strange intensity coming from Mace. Like a cat waiting at a mouse hole Mace kept quiet and still waiting for an answer.

"What is there to say that hasn't already been said about young Stoppable?" Gerald laughed fondly.

Mace managed a small smile at that remark. There had been many a times that he had seen young Ronald in action and the boy just did not seem to be a Jedi Padawan. Still there was something about the young man… Something very different from every other padawan that walked these halls. Something different...

"The boy has been unusually diligent in his studies and saber practices. I see him everyday with Kimberly practicing. " Mace noted.

"You know he admires you right?" Gerald smirked, not considering the oddity of Mace of all people checking up on his padawans. Jedi Masters were notoriously busy Mace even more so than most.

"Really now?" Now that was something amusing to the stoic Jedi Master. Every chance encounter he had with the young man led him to either find the boy running away from him in fright as soon as Ron bumped into him or reprimanding Ron for something he had broken…while running away from him.

"Mace Windu: Master duelist and Legendary Jedi Master. Who among our young Jedi learners here don't want to be you?"

"Not everyone has to learn the ways of the lightsaber like I do Gerald." Mace sternly replied. While he was deeply honored that many of the students here chose to emulate him he felt it did them no good to try and be like someone else. Carve you're own identity through the Force, was one of Mace Windu's many philosophies.

"Try telling that to the younglings. I swear the prospect of wielding that glowing lightstick is what probably keeps most of them from leaving the order." Gerald joked around.

"Well I see that you've come to grips with what was bothering you. It is high past time you got some rest old friend. We can continue this conversation some other time." Mace slowly brought himself up.

"You're right. I've been back from an exhausting mission and I've been meditating for hours now. Just because I'm an old Jedi doesn't mean I don't feel the old part." Gerald smiled once more upon his friend before the two masters bowed to each other and parted ways from there.

The one thing Mace Windu did not know was Gerald Katz was not over what was bothering him. The feeling while fleeting in the presence of the korunai Jedi Master was once again back the moment Gerald was alone.

He had not been honest with his friend and fellow Jedi Master. There was more truth to his words than he had been saying. He could not say it. He needed more time. More time to think things through. To see what was going on.

No.

He would not say what he had been seeing in his dreams for the past couple of weeks. He would not echo such words out loud. Still they continued to haunt him. And Jedi Master Gerald Katz wanted to know why.

Why do the voices echo the words _death, despair, _and _war _in his sleep?

oOo

AN. As I stated before I have adopted this fic from Trombe. I will be uploading new chapters in blocks of five as I make small changes to suit my own writing style. Thanks for reading and a giant Thank You to Trombe for allowing me to adopt this fic.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Kim Possible, or the first 15 chapters of 'I am Jedi.' They belong to Disney and Trombe respectively. This fic has been adopted by me with permission from Trombe.

I am Jedi

Chapter Thirteen: Old flames and favors

_Ke nu jurkad sha Mando'ade, burc'ya!_ – Mando'a (Don't mess with Mandos, mate!)

Rancor XIII was the perfect space station if you never wanted to be found. Or to be more precise to disappear from unwanted attention from the Republic's forces. A hive of space pirates and bounty hunters, it was galactic scum paradise. That is…if you knew the ropes.

No one knew it better then Rancor XIII's most prominent guest. The Hutts called her Azalus Fierfek, dangerous poison in galactic basic for her unpredictable nature. But here in her home of Rancor she was mostly revered as the green Goddess.

And Shego preferred it that way.

Notorious space pirate and thief, Shego has had her hand in practically everything there was to do in the criminal underworld of the outer rims. She came and did as she pleased and who would be foolish enough to stop her? Beautiful yet savage like a hungry beast, alluring yet like fire it burned those who come too close. In a way the Hutts' name for her suited her best. What better poison is there then a woman's touch?

She smiled at the thought. Notoriety had its benefits. NO ONE bothered her here. Invisibility in the underworld was something that credits could never buy.

Yet here was something that found it's way to her.

"This better be worth it." Looking down at the encrypted message in her hand. It had cost her no small amount of trouble to acquire this holo log containing a message she knew nothing about. When her sources had told her of it she scoffed it off and would have forgotten about it had they not told her one more thing. The Messenger also relayed the words "She'ika" if ever she was not interested. She almost burned them alive with her piercing green eyes as she coolly asked from who was the message from. They, for the life of them, did not know.

A pity. She would have to dispose of their corpses later.

Now alone in her private chambers aboard her ship the _Jade Fire, _she would hear what the rest of the message had to say. She'ika was mando'a; the language of the once greatest warriors of the galaxy, the Mandalorians. And there was only one person in the entire galaxy that would have the guts to call her Little Shego.

The blue hologram came up to life the moment she activated the encrypted log. A stout and muscular man clad in Mandalorian armor stood with arms crossed. His T-shaped visor gazing back at her.

"Hello She'ika. It's been awhile." At the sound of his voice she never knew what she wanted to do more, wanting to strangle the man to death was outweighing the feeling of wanting to hold him. But only by a little.

Jango Fett. The Galaxy's number one bounty hunter. The one man she would consider as her equal.

"Listen here you Banta Poodoo! Just because we slept together once doesn't mean-" Shego stopped herself. _What am I doing? This is a recorded message_. True she had a temper but this man just provoked every single nerve in her body.

The Mandalorian hunter had a lot of nerve sending her a message after disappearing from her life so suddenly years ago.

Her emotions aside the message continued.

"…I've never been good at this…Fierfek…" He took off his helmet and she could see his face clear as day. It was not the face she remembered him to be. Jango was hard, calculating, proud, and confident. This one was weary, worn, and somewhat softer looking. This was a Jango she had yet to see.

"A lot has happened She'ika. Truth be told I need a favor…"

_After disappearing just like that you called in for a favor? _She furiously thought. "You sleem-"

"Don't get coy with me She'ika. Those bounty hunters still giving you rifts? Remember that."

"How does that bastard know what I'm saying!" Shego shouted at the holo.

True while seemingly untouchable by many in the criminal underworld Bounty Hunters were a whole different matter all together. Greed was a powerful motivation, sometimes even more powerful then fear. The bounty on her head was proof of that. It paid to be acquainted with the name Jango Fett.

"You always had a temper there She'ika. That could get you into a lot of trouble one day. " He smiled a triumphant smile. How she hated that smug look. This was the Jango that she remembered. The one she loved.

Jango continued on.

"And if you're wondering about me disappearing like that…what was there to say? Our…relationship…is complicated. I've always done what I've always done and you yours. Its nothing personal."

This was definitely the Jango she remembered, Shego glared.

"I'm in a bind. My contract is limiting my options and I'm getting a feeling that something's up. You owe me She'ika. And I need something from you. I need to disappear after this. My employers have a…very tenacious way of tracking me down."

He paused. He almost seemed worried. But then he placed his helmet back on and the Mandalorian warrior replaced the human face.

"I have an assignment to collect back in Coruscant in a month. Meet me there at these coordinates. Don't be late."

It looked like Jango had something else to say but the message ended there. All Business, All professional Jango. Even to those that knew him.

Shego was quiet for a time, staring at the empty air where the hologram used to be before blasting it with her innate plasma blasts.

"I hate that man…" She grimaced…sounding defeated and exhausted.

oOoOo

"Ron stop playing with that!" Kim looked back with agitation at her padawan partner.

"But Kim it's so cool! you can track anyone with this thing! See the yellow bleeping looking thing is Master Katz! Look at him pace back and forth. Plus this thing also plays games! Games!" Ron was thoroughly amused by Wade's gift to Kim.

The Kinetically Induced Mass Communicator. The K.I. was no ordinary Com-link, far from it. It was a tracking device, a DNA scanner, a portable recording camera, and had access to the Jedi archives. A one of a kind electronic piece.

She thanked the little genius boy with all her heart. It would definitely come in handy, especially for an up and coming Jedi.

"Ron the KIMmunicator is not a toy." With a wave of her hand and a little help from the Force she snatched it away from him, returning to its rightful owner.

"Aw man. I never get to have any fun." Ron sighed.

The two were making their way back to the temple from Wade's junk shop when their Master had called them in saying they were to meet him at the Senate hall.

"A Jedi's work is never done." Kim smiled.

"Why can't we be done at 5 like everyone else in the galaxy?" Ron complained.

"C'mon you baby." She tugged on his sleeve as she began to make her way to their destination.

oOoOo

The Senate.

Birthplace of democracy and standing foundation of the Republic.

Kim had never felt anything grander in her life than standing here upon her halls. So many great things have been achieved in this place, so many voices from so many different races and species, which represented their galaxy. She always wanted to visit but with her Jedi duties and training, it was not something she could just out of the blue.

She spotter her Master idly standing by at the top of a set of stairs.

"Whats the sitch Master?" Kim never one to flinch from her duties was eager to hear what Master Katz had to say.

Gerald greeted her with a nod and looked behind her. "Where's Ronald?"

"Bathroom." Kim giggled.

"Oy…that boy. Honestly." Gerald shook his head.

"Anyway. It seems we've been called in for a favor."

"From who Master?"

Gerald paused for a moment, as if he was weighing in the importance of such a question. Whenever this one was concerned, events had a funny way of turning into one massive problem. Such was the nature of this man and his connection with the Force. Gerald could already feel the bruises and the aches to come. Nevertheless he offered his help. He could not do any lesser.

"A friend." He smiled as he turned his head, indicating a hooded figure behind him who gave a courteous nod and a greeting.

"Hello there." He said solemnly as he pulled down his cloak.

Kim could only stare in awe before snapping herself back to reality. "Master Obi-wan Kenobi."

oOo

AN. As I stated before I have adopted this fic from Trombe. I will be uploading new chapters in blocks of five as I make small changes to suit my own writing style. Thanks for reading and a giant Thank You to Trombe for allowing me to adopt this fic.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Kim Possible, or the first 15 chapters of 'I am Jedi.' They belong to Disney and Trombe respectively. This fic has been adopted by me with permission from Trombe.

I am Jedi

Chapter Fourteen: Assassin

_"You could learn a thing or two about being subtle."_

_-Jango Feet to Zam Wessell following their escape from Oovo IV_

Obi-Wan Kenobi used to dream of simpler things.

Of better things.

Of a better future.

Of a Republic he was proud to serve and defend.

The esteemed Jedi Knight was not so sure anymore.

Not after the incident with the attack on Senator Padme Amidala. A friend of his from what seems like a lifetime back, Obi-Wan was horrified to learn of an attempt on her life the minute she arrived back on Coruscant. Narrowly missing the assassination via her clever system of using doubles it was only by fate and by the Force's will that she had survived.

The assassin would be wise to correct his mistake. Senator Palpatine was even wiser to anticipate it and move one step ahead. When offered the chance at being her bodyguards, it was no surprise to anyone that Obi-Wan took the position with no hesitation. His padawan would want him to do no less.

Still one cannot be too cautious. Obi-Wan learned that lesson the hard way far too many times. He took a chance asking a friend's aid on this one. He only hoped that this did not escalate into something far more serious than he could imagine.

Yet in his heart he was glad and honored to have such a friend he could count on. He was one of the few who called Jedi Master Gerald Katz a close friend, Gerald having been a friend of Qui-Gon Jinn, Gerald had been an older figure and mentor he could look up to. And now he was a trusted and dear friend.

Which led to the present meeting now, here in the Senate.

"Hello there." He pulled down his cowl.

"Master Obi-Wan Kenobi." An auburn haired young woman looked at him with reverence and awe as she exclaimed his name. Her green eyes sparkled with intelligence, and she possessed the grace of a trained Ximir acrobat. He was not about to leave out the part that he thought she was quite beautiful. There was no mistaking it. She was the pride of Gerald Katz. Like a father was proud of his daughter.

"You must be Kimberly Anne Possible." He said with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Just Kim sir…I mean Master Kenobi." She flushed.

"Ha ha. Indeed. Master Katz has told me so much about you."

Gerald coughed slightly on purpose.

"Really? Well I'm sure they're no big."

"No big?" Obi-Wan puzzled.

"Not a problem." Gerald interrupted. "Younglings today and their slang."

"Of course." Obi-Wan chuckled along.

"Where is your boy Kenobi?" Gerald did not felt the presence of Obi-Wan's young and spirited apprentice anywhere in the building. It was not a hard thing to miss. The chosen One's connection with the Force was unlike any other.

"I doubt he would like it if I called him my boy Master Katz. Anyway Anakin is on an errand for me at the temple. I'd asked the same of your other pad-"

Gerald placed his hand in the air to stop Obi-Wan. His fingers indicating he was counting.

"three…two…one…"

"Coming Master! Whoa! Who put these stairs here? Honestly someone could trip and hurt themselves."

"Ron!" Kim shook her head in disbelief.

Obi-Wan found the source of the voice in the form of a young man, blonde haired and freckled, who for some reason reminded him of a rare exotic animal he once encountered. A sloth. A pink sloth to be exact according to the locals. Obi-Wan was quick to banish such thoughts from his mind.

"Master Kenobi may I present to you my OTHER apprentice, Ronald Stoppable." Gerald was slightly less proud when he said that but Obi-Wan could tell that was just the tone of a father worried about his promising son who had no ambition.

"Whoa. Master Obi-Wan Kenobi! Badical!"

"Badical?"

"Like Radical only on an extreme note." Gerald again deciphered.

"I…see."

"Don't feel so bad about it Master Kenobi. It took me 10 years to even understood that..They make huttese seem like child's play." Gerald sighed.

Suddenly training the spirited Anakin Skywalker did not seem so bad as Obi-Wan thought.

"Well met then Ronald. I guess I don't need any introduction." He offered his hand and shook the boy's own.

Turning his attention to the Jedi Master, Obi-Wan's face was grim serious. Introductions were out of the way and it was now time to act the part of Jedi.

"Anyway I am glad you have come my friend. We have much to discuss. Walk with me."

oOoOo

Kim could not believe her luck. Here in the flesh was the renowned Jedi Knight. There was no youngling alive who did not know the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi. The story of his duel with a Sith Lord on Naboo was legendary.

"Ron could you believe it?" She whispered.

"Yeah" The blonde boy smiled. "I didn't think we'd be helping Obi though."

"Ron!" Kim's tone was scandalized.

Katz cleared his throat and gave them the look that said pay attention. The two lowered their heads, embarrassed.

Obi-Wan told them his predicament and both Master and pupils listened closely.

"Grim. Very grim indeed." Katz stroked his beard.

"Why would anyone want Senator Amidala dead? Everyone likes her." Ron quipped.

"Never trust the holo-net one hundred percent Ron. Media Propaganda and all that. I'm sure even someone like Senator Amidala has got to have some enemies." Kim stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Clever girl. Exactly." Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow in approval. "Its exactly as Kim has said Ronald. The world of politics is a world I'd likely never want to tread."

"So what is it you want from us exactly Obi-Wan?" Katz folded his arms in anticipation. He had an inkling of what was to be asked of them and it was far from easy.

Obi-Wan paused for a moment. "Guarding the Senator is my duty along with Anakin's Master Katz. But so long as we remain her protection I cannot move to find the source of this attack."

Ron scratched his head as he tried to grasp the picture. "So you want us to.."

"get to the bottom of this and find out who is responsible. " Kim finished for him.

Katz was deep in thought before speaking again. "Its a dangerous thing you ask of me Obi-Wan."

"I would never ask it of you Master Katz had I not thought it was absolutely necessary." Obi-Wan fully understood the extent of what he was asking of his old friend. The attacker involved could just be a mad bomber, easily dealt with by Coruscant's police force. Yet the possibility of it being a hired blade was quite high. Or even worse yet..A terrorist cell. Gerald Katz had experience them before, but not his padawans. They would be liabilities.

Kim and Ron looked at each other and nodded. "We're game Master."

Gerald looked at his padawans disapprovingly. "This is not a game Kimberly. This is something far worse than what we experienced on the Smuggler's Moon."

"I know that Master, but Master Kenobi is asking for our help. As Jedi it is our sworn duty to protect and defend the ideals of the Republic, right? " Kim retaliated. Sure she was headstrong she knew that, but it was her heart that guided her the most. A heart that could not tolerate any injustice. Given the chance to right injustice she would gladly take that risk.

"KP's right Master. You always told me to follow my instinct. And for once.. it ain't about food. I'm with Kim on this one." Ron was not quite as sure as Kim. This seemed way over his head. But he could never abandon Kim or his friends when they needed his help. That was just not what cool dudes do.

Gerald carefully took in what both of his padawans had to say. In all honesty he could not help but feel a hint of pride in his pupils. He had thought the lessons he parted unto both of them would be forgotten like so many others before them.

"Alright.." He gazed at both of them.

"Where do we start?" He turned to Obi-Wan with a approving look.

Kim and Ron held in a small high five and a silent booyah.

"Thank you my friend." Obi-Wan was relieved. "Here is what I know."

oOoOo

"Ugh.. We've been searching for hours now. We're never going to find anything!" Ron whined as he leaned his head over the side of the speeder.

"The Police Force couldn't find anything meaningful on the fragments of the bomb that blew the ship up. If CSF couldn't find anything we are dealing with a pro alright." Gerald drove the speeder cautiously while he thought out loud.

"I asked CSF if they saw or heard anything suspicious but they couldn't remember something that stood out." Kim was chewing on her lips as she went over the data she collected on her KIMmunicator.

"The only source we have left is to ask the Senator herself what happened and even then I doubt we'd find anything helpful." She frustratingly came to grip with reality. Whoever attacked the Senator was no ordinary bomber or assassin. This was getting more and more serious by the minute.

"Its getting dark. Driving around aimlessly is not going to do us any good either." Gerald stated.

The rumbling of Ron's stomach could be heard by everyone in the speeder. "Sorry..didn't have anything to eat all day." Ron chuckled.

Kim and Gerald simultaneously sighed.

"We'll return to the temple and take a breather. We'll figure things out from there."

oOoOo

On top of the tallest building on Coruscant stood the figure of the Galaxy's most feared bounty hunter Jango Fett. As he leaned over the edge he cleaned his blasters, a daily ritual he had grown accustomed to whenever he was deep in thought.

Just as he had expected Zam Wessell had failed to eliminate the Senator. On the occasions that he had teamed up with the assassin/bounty hunter Jango found Zam Wessell to be quite brutal and ruthless, very good traits in a hunter but he found her skills to be lacking. All style and lacking subtlety. He was here to make sure she did not have another chance to fail. Those poisonous kouhuns, deadly little insectoids. that he had given her was his last gesture of faith. Tonight would be her last chance at eliminating the Senator before he stepped in and did it himself.

The illuminating lights of the city flashed all around him yet he seemed unfazed by the sights and sounds. A Mandalorian focused only at the task at hand. Even then he was aware of the creeping figure coming up behind him.

"You're late."

"And you're suppose to be dead." The strong darkly feminine voice was as sharp as a vibroblade.

"Not quite the reunion I was expecting." Jango took off his helmet casually.

As quick as a blaster bolt two green blasts flew into the air aimed directly at him. Jango was even quicker to respond as he drew his twin dallorian blasters and shot the projectiles down with his own bolts, fresh smoke coming off the blasters' barrel.

"_Udesii She'ika_. (Take it easy Little Shego); Jango stared at his assailant's fierce green eyes. Beautiful and dangerous.

" _N'jurkad di'kut_ (Don't mess with me you moron, idiot, jackass, and whatever else you can think of that's unpleasant)" The cold breeze that blew tonight whipped Shego's long dark hair around her, her hands glowing that dangerous hue of green.

"I know I didn't teach you mando'a just so you could chew people out. "

Shego was about to launch another set of plasma blasts before Jango was upon her, quickly grappling both of her hands rendering those plasma bolts dangerous to the both of them.

"Cortosis weaved gauntlets. Learned my lesson from before. Now..can we talk?"

Shego's face hardened but not before she used Jango's own hold against him by falling backwards and using her momentum to build enough force to topple him over her and onto the hard concrete.

"Fine..now we can talk." Satisfied Shego's green aura quickly diminished.

Jango blankly stared up at the dark haired woman before breaking up into a small smirk. "Still learning my moves I see."

Shego smirked back.

"I learned from the best." Grudgingly she offered her hand out, Jango took it and pulled himself up.

An awkward silence fell on the two. Shego was the first to speak up.

"Whats going on Fett? First you disappeared and now you come back and.." sudden realization hit her as she watched the man she admired put back on his t-shaped visor helm.

"You're never going tell me what happened, are you?"

"You can ask. Doesn't mean I'm going to have an answer." Jango's concord dawn accent was synthesized through the helmet, giving off a cold somber tone.

Shego growled in frustration. "Fine. If you wanna do business then business it is then. What did you call me in for?"

"First things first. I have a job to do." His hunting instincts were kicking in. He could feel the tension in the air. Zam Wessell was going to make her move soon.

"Keep up and follow my lead."

oOoOo

A hot meal and warm shower was all Ron needed to be revitalized. Making his way to one of the many briefing rooms the Jedi temple had he found Kim and Master Katz already in deep discussion and thought.

"Any luck so far?" He asked the two as he sat in one of the floating chairs.

"We've went over all the data we've collected and only came up with one thing." Katz said in a tired voice.

"Nothing." Kim was obviously frustrated. She had never met a challenge that she could not tackle before. There was just not enough information to go around.

"Bummer." Ron could feel their dispirited status.

"Do we go back to Master Kenobi empty-handed?" Ron looked at his Jedi Master.

"I don't see any other way Ronald. Unless we-" Katz was cut off by the beeping of his com-link. It was definitely Obi-Wan.

Before he could turn it on Kim stood up and had a blank look on her face. "Somethings' wrong. Somethings' not right."

Kim felt it. Like blood draining from your fingertips.

"Mas..Katz..k..uns..trie..kill..senator..nee..assistance..." The broad-casted message from Obi-Wan was full of static and interference but the message was as clear as day.

The assassin had made his move.

The three Jedi scrambled off in a dash, hoping they were not too late.

oOo

AN. As I stated before I have adopted this fic from Trombe. I will be uploading new chapters in blocks of five as I make small changes to suit my own writing style. Thanks for reading and a giant Thank You to Trombe for allowing me to adopt this fic.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Kim Possible, or the first 15 chapters of 'I am Jedi.' They belong to Disney and Trombe respectively. This fic has been adopted by me with permission from Trombe.

This is the last of Trombe's original chapters starting from chapter 16 this fic will be entirely my own work.

I am Jedi

**Chapter 15: Chase**

"_My life does not revolve around comfort. Still… it was, as I've heard humans say, a 'close shave'._"

―Kit Fisto, Jedi Master and member of the Jedi council

Zam Wesell could not believe her rotten luck, of all the things to have miscalculated…Jedi.

One of the primary rules of being a competent (living) bounty hunter was to avoid those lightsaber-wielding, mystic-sounding bastards like the plague and now she had two of them on her tail. She managed to loose the one that caught her assassin droid by destroying it and hopefully letting the Jedi fall to his doom, but Jedi were not killed so easily. Or so she heard. Better to not take any chances.

She needed to get out of there.

And fast.

oOoOo

The Jedi trio raced pass towards Obi-Wan's last designated location, their Jedi robes flapping furiously with the speed they were traveling at.

"Kim! Any word yet from Obi-Wan?" Gerald Katz had to shout, his voice contending with the winds.

"That's a negative! Master Kenobi is not responding to his Com-link!" Kim's eyes squinted. Traveling pass the speed limit on an open speeder tended to do that for you.

"Maybe he's busy with something…like I don't know…dealing with an assassin?" Ron had to point out the obvious here.

His sarcasm was lost on the two as they ignored the quip and continued on.

oOoOo

_Fierfek._ Zam Wesell had failed once again. That was something he honestly hadn't expected. Those Kouhun insects should have been more then enough to take care of the outspoken Senator. The fact that the Jedi were keeping such a close eye on her had thrown a monkey wrench into his plans.

Quickly jetting towards her location, Jango did not waste any more time, picking up a surprised Shego as they took to the skies.

"Hey! What the hell is going on?" Shego grabbed onto the bounty hunter with a fierce grip.

"Quiet!" Jango was opening up the com-link once again, the HUD on his helmet displayed Zam's location.

"Zam! What happened? How'd you screw this one up?" It was taking all of Jango's patience from losing his cool. His client was not going to be pleased by this. And if his client was not happy, Jango was not happy.

"Blasted Jedi! They're on to me Jango! I'm trying to loose them!"

"Jedi?" Jango's eyes flared at the sound of the name.

"Jedi? Oh great!" Clearly Shego shared the same sentiment. This was not the first time she had a run in with the galaxy's so-called peacekeepers. It certainly would not be the last.

Jango was considering his options. This would be getting even more out of hand if the Jedi interfered more actively.

"I'm homing in on your location now Zam. You better lose that Jedi."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" The voice yelled back with desperation.

oOoOo

"Master Kenobi this is Kim Possible. Do you read?" Kim was trying once again on her KIMmunicator.

The response was static silence once more.

She was about to give up when an unfamiliar voice replied back.

"Sorry about that Ms. Possible but Master was a little preoccupied at the moment. Had a sudden urge to sky dive in the middle of Coruscant's air traffic."

"Who's-"

"Name's Skywalker. We haven't officially met yet. But I guess better late then never. I've been informed about your _little _mission. Looks like it wasn't necessary after all."

So this was the Chosen One. Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan Kenobi's padawan. Somehow she did not like the way he said "little".

"We're in the middle of a pursuit here. The assassin thinks he can run." Anakin sounded like he was enjoying himself.

"Skywalker put your Master on the line." Gerald answered for Kim.

"…As you wish Master Katz." Anakin was not subtle in hiding his annoyance.

"Master Katz it's exactly as Anakin said. We are in pursuit of the assailant now. Home in on this signal. Between the two of us we'll catch him off-guard." The familiar voice of Obi-Wan took over. Though he sounded a little out of breath.

"Will do!" Gerald and Kim were in full Jedi mode.

Ron looked at Kim and his Master. If they were as anxious as he was they were not showing it. His fingers were numb with anticipation. The feeling was both exciting and frightening at the same time.

A sky chase around Coruscant.

That was something he definitely had not seen coming.

oOoOo

Shego wished she knew what went on in that bucket head that is Jango's but she knew she had to concentrate on the task at hand. Whoever Jango was contacting through his helm was obviously in deep bantha poo-doo.

_Amateur. _She thought.

"I see her." Jango quickly singled out the clawdite bounty hunter and her speeder from the hundreds of speeders in the air.

"She's not alone Fett." Shego pointed out two air speeders who were obviously in pursuit behind her.

Jango cursed silently. More Jedi…as if he had enough things to worry about.

"I need you to derail one of the Jedi packs for me."

Shego looked at Jango as if he had gone mad.

"I don't do distractions Fett." She scowled.

"Distract them, kill them, detain them, I don't care. Just do it."

She could see he meant it. The raven-haired space pirate glared for a moment.

"You owe me Fett."

Jango did not hesitate in jetting himself up, far enough so they did not see him coming. Like a dive-bomber ready to drop his payload Jango looked at Shego and she nodded in turn, like they have done this a million times before.

He let go.

oOoOo

Ron could glimpse Obi-Wan's speeder in the distance. They were catching up. What he was not expecting was the figure of a shapely-toned, dark-haired, attractive young woman landing in front of the hood of the speeder.

"Mind if I catch a ride?" She gave a wicked grin before her hands lit up like green fire.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from lady?" Ron was clearly taken back. As were Kim and Gerald.

"Wouldn't you like to know boy." Shego was not one to waste time. Especially if it concerned fighting. The boy seemed the easiest target. Her glowing right fist threw a bolt towards his direction.

"Aah!" Ron deftly avoided the projectile by moving out of his seat, the remains of which were charred by the deadly projectile.

Kim responded in kind by igniting her green lightsaber as she glared at Ron's attacker.

"Green. My favorite color. Too bad it looks horrible on you." Shego taunted.

"I was going to say the same of you." Kim retaliated.

"You're funny. You'll be the first victim then." Shego snarled.

"We don't have time for this!" Gerald focused and with one hand summoned up the Force and tried to push her off, but too late. Shego flipped and landed in the passenger seat with Ron.

"Too slow old man."

Shego had every right to be confident. She fought Jedi before. As long as she kept them on their toes and didn't give them time to concentrate she was the better fighter. And in such small cramp conditions like they were in now her hand-to-hand combat served her well, the lightsaber's reach was at a disadvantage here.

A lesson that clearly hasn't sunk in with Kim yet as she threw a slash that took off part of the seats and damaged part of the speeder.

"Kim! Watch it!" Gerald warned. He would like nothing better then to help his padawans out with the attacker but someone needed to drive the speeder.

"Got it!" Turning of the saber was her only option now. "Ron, get her!"

Before the blonde boy could even move Shego managed to land a blow to his abdomen which caused Ron to grunt in pain. "…Ouch…" he barely managed to squeeze the words out of his lungs.

"That's going to hurt tomorrow sport." Shego quickly jested.

_So what else is new?_ Ron managed to think before the pain distracted him too much.

Kim has had enough of her banters. Sliding off her seat she jumped in and began to engage the unknown intruder, who after a few quick returns, found herself being hard pressed. This was not that different from fighting the Mandalorians back on the Smuggler's Moon but Kim grudgingly admitted to herself that this one was proving to be way more of a match for her in hand to hand combat.

That and perhaps fighting aboard a small speeder going hundreds of miles per hour made it a little more difficult then usual.

"You're good Jedi but I'm-" Shego never had a chance to finish her sentence as one of Kim's open palm thrust's connected with her chest and sent a sliver of pain over her body.

"Oh I just hate it when the bad guy starts to say that line. Its so cliché." Kim smirked triumphantly.

Shego decided it was time for the gloves to come off. "You'll pay for that one Jedi witch."

oOoOo

By the time Jango had caught up with his associate she had led them to the busy pleasure section of Coruscant, hoping to merge in the humongous crowd and disappear within its fold. _A careless mistake_, he cursed. You don't lose a Jedi by blending in.

Quickly he scouted around, zooming in with the built in scanner inside his helm.

It did not take long to find a lone Zam Wessell caught in the grasp of the Jedi who had followed her relentlessly.

The most dangerous man in the galaxy thought long and hard. Zam Wesell was far from what he called a friend to be. The woman was as greedy and as calculating as he was. She often at times would compete against him for his bounties and more often then naught had gotten him into serious trouble with both the law and the Hutts. But still he had admired and respected the shape-shifting hunter. Not everyone who wanted to be a bounty hunter could have lasted as long as she did.

Still she knew the consequences that came with it.

And he was not about to fail his clients.

Loading up a modified saber dart into his wrist rocket launchers, he aimed long and carefully. If she broke under the Jedi she would have disgraced her spotless reputation. Even if they did let her live her fate as a captive would probably be a grim one.

No...he had decided. Better to be dead...then end up a failure.

She would thank him for this someday.

"I'm sorry Zam..." He breathed silently to himself as he pulled the trigger.

And Zam fell apart.

Jango Fett was quick to leave the scene. He had at least hoped that he had given her a painless death.

oOoOo

A beeping came from Shego's comm-link. The deed had been done. Jango wanted her to pull out of there.

She gave one last look at her Jedi adversaries before giving them a farewell salute "Well that was fun. But I'm running late for this party so...Later Red." She mocked the red headed Jedi padawan who had fought her to a stand still.

With outstretch arms she dove off the speeder and descended into the open air below, her lithe figure disappearing among the countless speeders rushing by.

Kim could only glare at the spot where she had just been before turning her attention to the depths below.

"What was that?..." Ron was still rubbing the sore spot he had received from the attractive intruder. He definitely knew for sure that he was going to bruised tomorrow.

"I have no idea..." Kim honestly stated.

Her KIMmunicator buzzed to life. " Master Katz...the mission's over...We've caught the assassin...more or less..." the voice of an exhausted Obi-wan called out to them.

"More or less?" Katz warily asked.

"Well...it would seem our assassin...had an _assassin_."

The Jedi master looked over at the disbelieving faces of his two padawans, his own grim face joining them. This was getting way more complicated then he liked.

oOo

AN. As I stated before I have adopted this fic from Trombe. I will be uploading new chapters in blocks of five as I make small changes to suit my own writing style. Thanks for reading and a giant Thank You to Trombe for allowing me to adopt this fic.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Kim Possible, or the first 15 chapters of 'I am Jedi.' They belong to Disney and Trombe respectively. This fic has been adopted by me with permission from Trombe.

AN: This is the first of the brand new chapters. For better or worse from here on in the story will be in my hands.

I am Jedi

**Chapter 16: Planning**

Obi-Wan and Gerald stepped into the Jedi Council chambers. The three padawans waited just outside. Facing the council the two Jedi Masters summarized the events of last night.

"Track down this bounty Hunter you must Obi-Wan." Yoda ordered.

"Most importantly find out who he was working for." Mace Windu added.

"What about Senator Amidala?" Obi-Wan asked. "She will still need protecting."

"Handle that your padawan will." Yoda suggested. Glancing over at Gerald Obi-Wan gave him questioning look. Gerald nodded back.

Mace spoke into the silence. "Have Anakin escort Senator Amidala back to Naboo. She will be safer there."

"Understood." Obi-Wan nodded his agreement.

"If I may." Gerald cleared his throat.

"Yes Master Katz?" One of the masters gave him leave to speak.

"It seems to me that removing Senator Amidala from intervening in the senate has been the assassin's goals all along. By having her flee to Naboo it will hurt the oppositions cause even more than her death would have. We would be playing into their hands if we sent Senator Amidala away."

"Correct you may be, Master Katz." Yoda said as he mulled over Gerald's words. After a moment he looked back up at Gerald. "Suggestion you have?"

"Yes, Senator Mankey's is an ally of Senator Amidala. His estate is well fortified and supplied, Senator Amidala could stay with him. Obi-wan will be able to guard her there with no problems. I and my Padawans will search for the bounty hunter."

Master Yoda looked over at Mace Windu. After a moment Master Windu nodded at the green skinned Jedi Master.

"Work together you shall, dangerous this bounty hunter is."

oOo

Outside the council chambers Anakin paced back and forth in front of Kim and Ron. "I should be in there as well." He started again. By now his constant complaining was starting to wear on Kim. Ron not so much, he was happily passed out on a bench.

Kim herself wasn't too happy. Last night encounter with the green skinned woman had left her frazzled, she had been fought to a standstill and was itching for round two. Just as she began to open her mouth to confront the arrogant 'chosen one' the doors to the council chambers opened. Gerald and Obi-Wan walked out side by side, a sharp glance from each of them got their respective Padawans lined up. Kim hastily woke Ron up

"Anakin Kim, Ron. We have our assignment. The five of us will continue to guard Senator Amidala and search for the identity of the bounty hunter. And more importantly his employer."

"Master when can we get started?" Anakin practically leapt forward, eagerness visible on his face."

Obi-Wan smiled at Anakin. "Right now. You two." He pointed at Ron and Anakin. "Take this to Dex down in the slums see if he can identify it. Its the round that took care of our assassin." He tossed a small metal object to Anakin who snatched it out of the air easily.

Gerald spoke up next. "Obi-Wan and I will go to Senator Amidala's quarters and inform her that she will be moving to Senator Mankey's estate for the time being. Kim go to the Mankey's and help them prepare for our arrival. Take the time to familiarize yourself with their security. It may come in handy at a later date."

"Let's go." Anakin grabbed hold of Ron's robes and was already dragging him out the doors.

"Master is that wise?" Kim asked as she watched Ron and Anakin leave.

Gerald and Obi-Wan shared a small grin. "You should probably get going Kim." Turning the girl around Gerald shooed her towards the exit.

oOo

"Aaaaaaah!" Ron Screamed as Anakin sent their speeder plummeting down in a near vertical dive through the skies of Coruscant.

"So I told master that investigation was implied in our mandate." Anakin was talking more or less over Ron's screams. "If we had been more active we could have caught the first assassin sooner. And Padme wouldn't have been put in danger."

"Dude Wall! WALL!" Ron screamed as they rapidly approached a building.

Twisting the stick Anakin moved the speeder out of the way with barely inches to spare. "But at least this way she won't have to leave Coruscant with the vote coming up." Leaning back a bit he shot the speeder through traffic eliciting more screams from Ron.

Opening up the throttle Anakin plunged them straight into the heart of Coruscant traffic.

Soon enough they reached Dex's Dinner. Anakin parking the speeder with his particular flair.

"Man you're almost as bad as Felix." Ron stammered as he crawled out of the speeder.

"Almost?" Anakin was curious now.

"Yeah he's a friend of mine. Best pilot on Coruscant. Oh geez I need something to eat." Walking past Anakin Ron entered the diner. Shrugging once Anakin followed him.

"Be with you in a second hun." A service droid called out to the two as they entered.

"Anakin is that you?" A loud cheerful voice came from the kitchen. A large four armed Besalisk came out to greet Anakin.

"Dex!" Anakin's voice was more subdued but cheerful.

"What brings you here?"

"I've had some trouble." Anakin began.

"There's trouble you can't handle?" Dex laughed loudly as he led the two young men to a booth. "Who's your friend?"

"He-" Anakin began.

"Ron, How's it hanging?" Ron said cheerfully sticking out his hand to shake.

"Dexter. Pleased to meet'cha." the Besalisk responded just as cheerfully. "How about some Juba juice?"

"Sure, what else is good?" Ron asked as he grabbed one of the menus.

"Actually I just put something new together I call them Nachos." Dex prompted pointing at the menu.

"Cool. I'll take an order then. And some of these Taco things." Dex waved over the service droid who began taking Ron's order.

"Dex." Anakin called sharply.

"Oh yeah what do you need?" Dex finally turned to Anakin.

"Can you identify this?" Anakin held out the small metal projectile Obi-Wan had given him. "The archives couldn't tell us anything."

Dex took it and ran it through his fingers. "Hmm what kind of damage did this do?" Dex asked thoughtfully.

"Extreme. It hit like a meteor."

"This is just a shaped chunk of bronzium." Dex began. "Not a manufactured round. Hmm. You said it hit hard right. Probably a shatter rifle then. I would guess something Verpine made. I'm sorry I can't give you more than that."

"So we just find everyone who has one of these things and shake them down until we get answers."

"They're not that rare Anakin. And there's no way to trace the round back to any particular rifle."

"Blast." Anakin slammed his fist down on the table.

"Sorry Anakin. Someone really didn't want to leave tracks."

"Cheer up Man we'll find something." Ron said as he patted Anakin on the shoulder. "Taco?" He offered as his food finally arrived.

Pouting a little Anakin leaned back in his seat taking a taco from Ron. Chewing his food without really tasting it he was quiet for a few moments.

"I hate this." He started again. Next to him Ron rolled his eyes, much to Dex's silent amusement.

"I mean I'm the chosen one! I'm going to bring balance to the Force. I can do anything!" He yelled out his words echoing Kim's only with none of her modesty.

"Yeah. Including Fail. See the logic?" Ron pointed out. The 'Chosen One' stared goggle eyed at the blonde.

Across from him Dex began to laugh.

Shaking his head Anakin fought to suppress a laugh. He finally settled for a smile. "Give me another of those things will you?"

oOo

Sighing a bit Gerald steered the speeder towards Senator Amidala's quarters.

"Yes it is a mess isn't it?" Obi-Wan commented from next to him.

"Oh?" Gerald turned to regard his passenger. "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"What's wrong my friend? I sense there is more to this than just this bounty hunter business."

Gerald took a moment to gather his thoughts. True this incident with the bounty hunter had occupied most of his time and energy, but. But he knew was simply sidestepping an issue that he should have dealt with a long time ago.

He had failed.

Specifically he had failed his padawans.

No matter how good his intentions were there remained one inescapable fact. It didn't matter how good his skills were. He was training two Padawan's. He could never give them the attention that a Master would generally give his single Padawan. His attention would forever be split between the two.

Not that he regretted it. Never.

"I have failed my Padawan's Obi-wan." He finally spoke the words, and just saying them brought a sense of peace.

Obi-Wan kept quiet, he knew that there was more Gerald needed to say.

"I should have trained them better. It was foolish of me to think that I could do everything alone."

"That lesson I know well." Obi-wan chuckled a bit. "We all need help from time to time."

Gerald let out a relieved laugh. "Exactly."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Ask for some help." Grinning at last Gerald reached for his communicator. Tapping in a familiar code he waited until the line was picked up on the other end.

"Yes?" The voice on the other end was calm and deep.

"I need a favor."

oOo

The next morning dawned bright and early for Ron and Kim. Err sort of.

Kim was practically bouncing with pent up energy. Yesterday she had spent most of the afternoon touring the Mankey estate with Josh. After showing her the central security room and some of the more important safety features Josh had spent the rest of the time showing her his art. She didn't know if Josh was supremely talented but she had spent the entire time gushing over every one of his various works. Time had flown by and she had scarcely noticed it getting dark until her KIMunicator had beeped distracting her.

It was Gerald calling her back to the temple. Apparently Senator Amidala had arrived, and settled in all without her noticing. Fortunately neither Gerald or Obi-Wan seemed to have noticed. It was with a tangible sense of relief that she had climbed into Gerald's speeder to return back to the temple. She wasn't sure she like how she acted around josh. It was exhilarating yes but a little frightening as well.

As Gerald dropped the two off he had asked them to meet him bright and early in the temple training grounds. Or rather he had asked her to grab Ron and make sure he was there too.

But she had been barely able to sleep that night, too hyped up to relax. Eventually fatigue had dragged her down to sleep.

Still she had woken up refreshed and raring to go.

And now she was anxiously waiting for Gerald to arrive. While not a seer like Bonnie or some of the other Jedi Masters she could feel something was going to happen today. A light snore to the left snagged her attention.

"Ron!" Slapping her partner lightly on the head she woke Ron up from where he had been sleeping. Standing up of all things.

"Aah! Monkey!" Ron squawked as he came awake all at once.

Kim was saved from responding by the sudden arrival of Gerald. "Good Morning you two." He called cheerfully as he approached. Kim noticed that the slight air of worry that had been hovering around her master was gone. In fact he moved more vigorously than she had seen him move in years.

"Good Morning Master." The two padawans chorused.

Stepping in front of his Padawans Gerald brought his hands together smartly. "Well that incident with the bounty hunter didn't work out too well did it?"

"No Master." Kim sighed.

"Sorry Master." Ron mumbled.

"Well I'm sorry too. I'm afraid I haven't been the best Master to the two of you." Gerald began.

"Yes you have!"

"That's not true!"

Kim and Ron yelled out simultaneously as they tried to talk over their Master. Gerald let it continue for a bit before raising his hands to quiet them exerting a small force push to push the two down a bit. "No its true. I haven't been able to give either of you the attention you deserve. Your training has suffered because of it."

"Really?" Ron asked as he scratched his chin in thought. Kim was about to open her mouth to argue but closed it when Gerald turned a serious look in her direction.

"Fortunately I came up with a solution. Since Ron and Anakin couldn't find any leads we have to wait until our enemies strike again. We will be using that time to train. I've asked one of my friends to help us out. We're going to be getting a lot done. Especially you Ron." Gerald turned a slightly stern look towards his blonde haired Padawan.

"Umm Master?" Tugging at his collar Ron tried to shake the feeling of dread that was coming over him. "Who exactly is going to be helping us?"

"Oh you'll see." Gerald looked around expectantly. "Ah look here he comes." He pointed behind the two padawans with his chin.

Ron and Kim turned around and had two very different reactions. Ron screamed and ran away. Kim let out an uncharacteristic and excited squeal.

Striding purposefully in their direction was Mace Windu a small smile on his face. Reaching out with the force he dragged Ron back to the group. Still holding the blonde in the air with the force he shared a warm handshake with Gerald.

"Mace thanks for coming." Gerald smile only widened as he thanked his friend.

"Anytime." Moving to Gerald's side the two Jedi Masters turned their full attention to the two padawans.

"Master is Master Windu going to be helping us?" Kim exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes Kim. He has some spare time at the moment, so hes going to be helping us."

Kim barely stifled another excited squeal. Ron let out a groan as Mace Windu finally dropped him on the floor.

"Well Mace would you mind taking Kim? Me and Ron have plenty of work to do." In front of him of Kim was fairly bouncing with excitement at the thought of training with the legendary Jedi Master.

"Actually Gerald I think I'll take Ron." Mace voice was calm and collected. Everyone else... not so much.

"WHAT!" Ron looked on the verge of hyperventilating, and beads of sweat were appearing on his face.

Kim and Master Gerald shared equally dumbfounded looks. "Mace? Are you sure? You want Ron?" Gerald cautiously asked. He was getting a strange feeling, a curious hollow sensation in the pit of his stomach. Not fear precisely but rather more like awe. For a moment he saw a shadow behind ron, a dark figure wreathed in lightning. It was gone a second later. Taking a deep breath he looked to Ron and then to Kim.

"All right Mace go ahead." Taking the still rattled Kim by the shoulder he led her away, leaving Ron and Mace alone together.

oOo

Staring down at Ron Mace's mind went back to the event that had prompted him to choose the blonde haired boy.

It had happened just a few days before the trio had left for the smugglers moon. He had just recently finished a meditation exercise and was making his way back to the council chambers. Sensing a ripple in the force he had stopped and made his way over to one of the more secluded sections of the training center. There he had spotted Tachi's young padawan Bonnie Rockwaller practicing with some drones. She showed remarkable skill in both her mastery of the force and her light saber. He had paused to observe her for a few moments. With a few sure movements she had disabled the drones and then shut off her light saber. Looking around he had spotted Gerald's boy Ron also watching the brunette.

And that's when it had happened. With a shout Ron had jumped forward and pushed Bonnie down and out of the way of a bolt fired from one of the drones. But that wasn't what had held his attention it was the instant Bonnie had thrown Ron off of her. In the moments before that he had been able to feel both padawans presence in the force clearly. The girls was like a steady column of wind blowing steadily and strongly out from her. Very controlled. The boy's was surprisingly strong as well but somehow it felt erratic or perhaps more accurately it felt _wild_.

And the next only the girl's was there. Ron's presence vanished like a stone dropped down a well. And for just an instant he had felt something else from him.

It had been fleeting.

But he had definitely felt it.

The dark side.

Since that day he had taken to observing the boy whenever he could. And a pattern had emerged. Whenever the boy was nervous or troubled his presence in the force vanished. Not diminished vanished. Totally and completely. It wasn't uncommon for someone's force presence to fluctuate with their emotions but for it to vanish. That was something that lay only in the realm of the dark side. Or at least it should be. But the boy was one of the happiest beings he'd ever met, seemingly existing in a state of perpetual ease and fear all at the same time.

It had troubled him enough that he had soon sought out Yoda's council on the matter. The conversation had been enlightening.

oOo

"Balance the boy is." the aged grandmaster of the order had said.

"Balance. You think he's the one from the prophecy? Not Skywalker?" He had asked.

"No. Heart, darkness and light exist together in. Balance child he is."

"A child of balance. One who walks the border between the darkness and the light. Life in one hand, death in the other." He murmured reciting lessons from his padawan days.

"Correct you are. Walked one these halls long it has been." Yoda replied.

"How long have you known?"

"Suspicion I had. Proof today you bring."

"Does Gerald know?"

Yoda had shaken his head gravely.

"Well isn't this a mess. What should we tell Gerald?"

"Silence we keep. Danger the boy is not. Wise Master Gerald is. Guide the boy he shall."

oOo

And now strangely enough he stood in front of Ron. Guiding him was now his responsibility. And a faint hope stirred in his breast as he stared down at the blonde haired boy. An idea that he was almost... Almost scared to speak out loud. A hum sang through the air as he activated his Light Saber.

"Ron. From now on you will no longer use the first form. You will be learning the Seventh form. You are going to learn Vapaad."

AN. As I stated before I have adopted this fic from Trombe. Thanks for reading and a giant Thank You to Trombe for allowing me to adopt this fic.


End file.
